


Just Say Yes

by WeWillSpockYou



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Leo's playing hard to get, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-25
Updated: 2015-09-06
Packaged: 2018-04-01 04:20:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 31
Words: 51,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4005670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeWillSpockYou/pseuds/WeWillSpockYou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James T. Kirk can't seem to get his handsome neighbor into bed. Can he find a way to get Bones to Just Say Yes?</p><p>This is a multi-chapter fic that will publish on Mondays and Fridays, from Memorial Day to Labor Day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Day 1

At this rate Jim was never going to finish the house. It was a craftsman- style bungalow he had picked up on the cheap, figuring to remodel it and flip it for a tidy profit, but he’d simply fallen in love with the bones of the house and couldn’t bear to part with it.

It had a stone fireplace in the living room and the master bedroom looked out over tall cedars that dominated the small yet tidy backyard. The second bedroom was perfect for his home office with an unabated view to the east. Jim spent each morning at his desk with a cup of coffee watching the sunrise as he planned out his day.

Jim took a swig from his gallon jug of water and went back to work removing the old tiles from the roof, sending each adobe colored tile crashing and shattering into the dumpster on the side of the house. He figured if he pushed himself hard, he should be able to finish the entire roof today. For once, the San Francisco weather was cooperating; there wasn’t a drop of rain in sight.

“What in the name of Jesus do you think you’re doing?” A loud and angry voice shouted up at him.

“I’m retiling my roof, can I help you?” Jim answered without bothering to turn around and look at the stranger who was shouting at him.

“It’s 7:30 in the goddamned morning, pal.” The angry voice returned.

Jim cringed when he looked at the face of his watch and saw that the angry timekeeper yelling at him was correct. His bungalow and the one next door were the only two at this end of the street and up until a few days ago the house next door to his own had been empty. This must be his new neighbor. _Fuccck, way to make a first impression,_ Jim thought to himself. He peeked over the side of his roof to see a tall man wearing green scrub pants and a wrinkled gray T-shirt, his hands fisted on his hips with the grumpiest look Jim had ever seen marring his otherwise handsome face. _Double fuck, he has to be gorgeous, he couldn’t have been hit with an ugly stick,_ Jim’s mind yelled at him as he slowly descended the ladder back to the ground.

His neighbor was even more handsome up close, with brilliant hazel eyes that seemed to be the color of burning gold at the moment. Jim couldn’t help but wonder what color they would turn when he was aroused, on the brink of exploding in orgasm. His dark brown hair was sticking up all over the place. Obviously this man had been sleeping before Jim had started work on the roof. “James T. Kirk, friends call me Jim.” He offered his hand, which his neighbor sneered at and refuse to take, making him all the more desirable, oddly enough.

“Well, James T. Kirk, can you keep it down to a dull roar? People’re tryin’ to sleep.”

“Did I wake you up, ah, mister…? Jim didn’t think it was possible, but the frown on his neighbor’s face deepened making him look like he was almost snarling.

“It’s doctor. Doctor Leonard McCoy and yes you woke me up, doesn’t take a rocket scientist to figure out hammerin’ and bangin’ at 7:30 in the goddamned morning is gonna to wake up the whole neighborhood. Who in hell makes all this racket on a Sunday morning anyway?”

“I’m a contractor.” Jim shrugged, rolling the name ‘Leonard’ around on his tongue. It wasn’t exactly a name he could picture himself yelling out in the throes of ecstasy as the good Doctor fucked him into next week. Jim shook his head, clearing the image of his legs draped over Leonard’s shoulders as the other man pounded into him from his mind. “Sundays are the only day I have to work on my own house, since I’m busy working on other people’s houses during the week. You have a late night at the hospital or something?”

Leo sighed, he felt like a dick for meeting his new neighbor like this, screaming at him like he was some kind of harpy. It wasn’t like him to pitch a fit but he’d been in surgery for eighteen hours straight and had just wanted to come home and crash. _Home,_ his mind threw back at him, San Francisco didn’t feel much like home and he very much doubted it ever would. Leo missed his old, slower paced life back in Georgia. He missed his old house, his old life. Now that his mother was gone, God rest her soul, he figured it was time for a change and started applying for osteopathic surgery posts all over the United States. San Francisco General was only too eager to have him and he signed the contract before he could think better of moving cross country.

As much as he hated to admit it, his new neighbor was pretty hot. He had impressive biceps which Jim was shamelessly flexing as the two men stood and studied each other. Leo’s frown deepened as he realized Jim was showing off for him. “Yeah, eighteen hours in surgery with some young and dumb guy who wrapped his crotch rocket around a tree at sixty miles per hour. He broke both legs in several places and shattered his pelvic bone.” Leo ran a hand through his hair and cringed when he felt how messy it was. Jim must think he was a slob, an angry, yelling slob who wanted peace and quiet until noon on a Sunday morning. God, he was such a dick.

“You’re a bone doctor?” Jim asked with genuine interest. His neighbor might be rumpled and angry but he was also easy on the eyes.

Leo nodded, “Not sure if he’ll ever walk again, but…” He shrugged, not wanting to think what the kid’s life would be like if he were confined to a wheelchair at eighteen.

“Sorry to wake you up, Doctor McCoy. I’ll work inside the house. You have a good day.” Jim started toward the front door, his mind wondering what in hell he would do with his unexpectedly free morning, when Leonard’s voice stopped him.

“Ah, Jim?” _No turning back now_ , he thought as Jim turned around to face him. “Friends call me Leo.” He stuck out his hand to shake Jim’s.

Jim stepped back toward his new neighbor, and reached out to shake his proffered hand. The moment his palm slid against Leo’s, a bolt of desire shot through his body. He felt a tingle start in his fingers and slowly spread through his entire body as Leo’s warm hand continued to shake his own. His cock began to stir to life in his pants. Jim cleared his throat, “Pleasure to meet you, Leo. You know, since I’m going to spend the morning inside, I was thinking of heading back to bed, you know catch up on some sleep.” Jim dropped a sexy wink and used his thumb to caress the outside of Leo’s hand. “You should join me.”

Leo felt a zing of something; desire, lust or need slam through his body when Jim gripped his hand. He bit the inside of his cheek to keep from laughing at Jim’s cocky come on, no pun intended. With his brilliant blue eyes, sandy blonde hair and all those bulging muscles, Jim must get more ass than a public restroom. It didn’t mean Leo intended to be another notch on Jim’s obviously oversexed bedpost. He simply raised an eyebrow at Jim and remained silent.

“Just say yes.” Jim challenged.

Leo did laugh this time. “Gonna have to do better than that, kid.” Leo smiled brilliantly at Jim’s shocked face, stuck his hands in his pockets and headed back to his own house.

Jim stood stunned as he watched Leo walk toward his own back door.  Had he just been turned down flat? No one, man or woman, ever turned him down. He was the one breaking hearts and shattering egos not the other way around. Jim kept watching as Leo tripped on the loose bottom step of his side deck. Someone should fix that before the doctor hurt himself, especially with the hours he kept, coming home in the dark. Jim’s sour mood turned sunny once again as he realized he was just the man for the job and if he played his cards right, he might have a chance at keeping his perfect record intact. Jim started to whistle as he headed back into the house. He had plans to make. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The plot tribble for this idea came to me courtesy of GoWashTheLights. She had written a story for naked gardening day with Jim and Bones as neighbors. Our boys didn’t get together in that story even though Jim was stark naked, but for his gardening hat and a smile. So I started thinking about different ways Jim could get Bones to agree to sleep with him. Within ten seconds, the phrase, “Just Say Yes,” popped into my head. There is no greater sign, in my mind, that a story is meant to be than when a title strikes instantly. 
> 
> My idea for this originally was 30 ways in 30 days. I would write short glimpses of their lives where Jim came up with one harebrained scheme after another to seduce his Bones, publishing one chapter per day. What I needed to know was did this idea have the legs to go thirty days. So I brainstormed with Corrie71 and GoWashTheLights and we came up with 30 ways in 30 days, but not all of them were harebrained. Cut to the part when I started writing this and Jim wouldn’t shut up. He was and still is waking me up in the middle of the night with ideas and dialogue, which is another sign that a story is meant to be. We weren’t writing small scenes together, we were writing a fully fleshed out fic. Cue the Dammit Jims… 
> 
> I asked Corrie what she thought about publishing once a week over thirty weeks and she mentioned this fic would finish publishing around Christmas…Yeah, but NO way in hell. So we settled on the idea of posting this twice a week between Memorial Day and Labor Day. It will be a red hot summer love story, well if Jim can get his act together that is…
> 
> Ordinarily, it’s my lovely friend KCgirl who supplies the music to go along with my stories, but this morning on my way to work I stumbled onto the perfect song to illustrate Jim and this story. With an opening that starts with, “Baby don’t say no so quick…” I knew I had struck lucky. Take a listen to Billy Currington’s Don’t It. Tell me this isn’t Jim! https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UkLp4S-x5b4


	2. Day 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jim comes up with a plan.

Jim was fuming by the time he got back into the house. Who the hell did Doctor Leonard McCoy think he was turning him down like that? He grabbed a bottle of water from the refrigerator and drank it down standing over the sink, which he conveniently noticed provided him an excellent vantage point of Leo’s side deck. The treads of the stairs were starting to warp and should all be replaced with fresh boards and hardware. Leo hadn’t been home when Jim had finally crawled into bed around 1am last night, so he must have come home some time after one, but before 6am, when he’d gotten up and noticed the sporty Acura in the driveway next door. He frowned at the thought of Leo tripping and falling over the loose board when he came home tired at the end of a long shift.

His anger, which was really more frustration, once he had time to analyze it, at Leo’s refusal to join him in bed melted away as he mentally measured the small staircase and made a list of the supplies he needed to fix them. _He’s probably a lousy lay anyway_ , Jim thought to himself, not bitter at all. “Probably not missing much.”Jim  instantly knew that was a lie. His mind flashed back to the way Leo’s rumpled tee hugged his broad chest and the way his ass swayed like he was sex on legs as he strode away from Jim. A man who moved like that would be a fantastic lay and Jim knew it.

He pushed away from the sink and moved toward his office? “Maybe it’s me?” He lifted both arms and sniffed at his pits. He had only been out in the warm morning sunshine for half an hour before he had been interrupted, he couldn’t smell that bad, could he? Jim was relieved as he caught the light pine scent of his soap mingled with the spicy flavor of his deodorant. Well, he didn’t smell rank.

“Maybe it’s my breath?” Jim held his hand up in front of his face; his palm cupping his mouth as he breathed out then quickly sniffed in, trying to determine if he had bad breath. Maybe he was losing his mind, but he thought he could smell his minty toothpaste. Jim blew out a frustrated breath. If he didn’t smell like BO and had fresh breath, what could it possibly have been? If Leo had a boy or girlfriend or didn’t like men, Jim was sure he was outspoken enough to say so. Jim’s mind spun with the possible reasons for Leo’s refusal to sleep with him. _How the fuck did regular people deal with rejection?_ If this is how the other half lived, Jim wanted no part of it. He just wanted his perfect record intact again so he could get on with his life.

XX

Later that afternoon, after a restless nap, Jim headed out for Home Depot. Leo’s car was still in the driveway, so he hadn’t dared take measurements of the steps before he left. He would have to wing it best he could. He had built enough staircases in his lifetime to know approximately how much lumber he would need.

Jim roamed the aisles of the store grabbing the boards and screws he would need to complete the project and was headed toward the checkout line when a baby hibiscus tree caught his attention. It had several reddish pink buds that looked ready to pop at any moment. “Dammit.” He muttered, picking up the tree and gently setting it into his cart. He grabbed a lavender colored pot that was big enough to accommodate the root ball of the baby tree, figuring lavender would nicely offset the bright red of the blooms. Hibiscus did well in the warm San Francisco summer, but would need to spend the winter indoors. He frowned, wondering how many people would plant these baby trees outside in the spring only to have them not survive the winter. What the hell was he doing anyway, buying lumber and trees for a total stranger who hadn’t wanted to fuck him? He sighed as he handed his debit card to the eager cashier.

Jim had detected a southern accent when Leo had been yelling at him but had been too busy fantasizing about wild sex with Leo to pay much attention to the honeyed vowels and slow consonants when he spoke. Maybe he was a southern gentleman who wanted to be wined and dined before he fucked a new lover? Well, if that was the case, Jim could wine and dine with the best of them. _Watch out, Leonard McCoy, Jim Kirk has your number now...well metaphorically speaking._

XX

Jim swiped his arm across his forehead, smearing the gathered perspiration into his skin. He sat back to admire his work; the little hibiscus looked perfect in the pot he had selected for it. He gently lifted the pot into his arms and carried it over to Leo’s back deck. The good doctor was gone when he got back from the store. Not sure if he had gone for groceries or to work, Jim went home to plant the tree first. When Leo hadn’t come home, Jim figured he was in the clear.

He worked quickly but efficiently to remove the warped wooden boards of the stairs. The foundation of the staircase was solid, so Jim set to work measuring and cutting the pressure-treated lumber that would become Leo’s new stairs.

When the work was done, Jim set the tree at the top of the stairs. As a finishing touch he pulled out one of his business cards and flipped it over, quickly writing on the back of it and including his private cell phone number. He added, “just say yes,” because it had worked so well the first time and why mess with tradition? Jim tucked the edge of the business card under the pot and headed home.

XX

Day two at San Francisco General had been a bigger headache than day one. Human resources had messed up his paperwork and he wasted two hours filling everything out again. He was smart enough to make copies before handing them back to the bubble-headed blonde at the intake desk. She had spent ten extra minutes flirting shamelessly with him, undoing two buttons on her tight sweater as she continued to come on to him. What was it with people in California? Did everyone just fall into bed together within five minutes of meeting? Leo wondered if Candy had lost his paperwork on purpose, and who the hell named young girls Candy nowadays anyway?

He was still fuming over her too made-up face and too forward attempts at seducing him as he turned into his driveway. He parked the car and made his way toward the side deck when he noticed something was off. The first thing that caught his attention were the new stairs, the fresh lumber was gleaming brightly under the porch light. “What the hell?” He asked, turning toward Jim’s house. Who else could have done this but God’s gift to men, who happened to live next door? Jim’s house was dark. Leo would have expected nothing less at 3:45am but a part of him was hoping Jim might be awake… So that Leo could thank him. Yeah, that was it, he just wanted to thank Jim for his help, nothing more.

The realtor hadn’t mentioned the dangerous stairs when he had bought the property online, sight unseen and he’d had no time to find or hire a contractor to fix them. Not only had Jim saved him the time and effort, but also the cost as he didn’t see a bill anywhere. What he did see was a potted tree at the top of the stairs. He rubbed a finger over the soft leaves of the small tree before he stooped to retrieve the business card he saw peeking out from the corner of the pot.

“James T. Kirk, General Contractor,” he read, noting Jim’s address, business phone number and services offered. He grinned when he noticed one particularly personal service had been left off the list. He flipped the card over and read Jim’s meticulous block printing, “Welcome to the neighborhood, Leo. Just say yes.” Leo burst out laughing. “Fucking persistent little bastard.” He cast one last look at Jim’s dark house just to make sure he hadn’t woken up his neighbor with his loud laughter and headed into the house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am a notorious hater of Home Depot, which is odd, because I’m writing about it here and those of you who faithfully follow Georgia On My Mind will remember Jim used to work at Home Depot, with the baby trees. I hate Home Depot because it is literally the store that NEVER ends, it just goes on and on, my friends… I love the Garden Center of Home Depot because it means spring is just around the corner. Coincidentally enough, three days after I wrote this chapter, I was at the local grocery store and what were they selling? Baby Hibiscus trees…when it’s meant to be, the signs are everywhere!
> 
> Buying lumber and trees and giving up his free time to fix wonky stairs isn’t exactly something a man interested in a quick roll in the sheets does, is it?


	3. Day 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jim sends Leo an "inappropriate" gift at work.

The text signal from Jim’s phone woke him around 4 AM. It was from a number he didn’t recognize but the sender was unmistakable. [You can do better than that, Captain happy pants. Thanks for the new stairs.] Jim laughed out loud and started to plot his next move.

XX

It had been a surprisingly quiet day in the emergency room, with no broken bones or dislocated joints for Leo to set, so he passed the time making rounds. The young man who had been involved in the motorcycle accident was much improved and vowing to beat the odds and walk again.

Leo was on his way back to the doctor’s lounge when his phone buzzed in his lab coat pocket. It was a text message from Christine Chapel, the nosy but competent head nurse in the ER. [Package for you at the front desk.] He had not been with the hospital long enough to order supplies or garner the notice of persistent pharmaceutical salesman and no one knew to find him here. “Jim!” Who else could it be, especially after he had thrown down the gauntlet with his early-morning text message? If Leo walked a bit faster than normal back to the front desk, he’d chalk it up to being a busy doctor.

The box was brown and non-descript, offering no clue as to what it contained. The return address was from Raleigh, North Carolina with a company name of Ford’s Gourmet Foods. _Well fuck me, this could be anything._ He grabbed the box and quickly hurried toward the doctor’s lounge before anyone, namely Nurse Chapel could corner him about the mystery box.

“What’cha got there, Doctor McCoy?” Nurse Chapel shouted out at him from down the hallway.

_Dammit, busted. I swear that woman has some kind of bat radar or something. Can’t leave a man alone with his box, wait, what?_ “I have no earthly idea what this is.” He called back. _Dammit, way to play your cards close to the vest, now she knew it was a surprise of some kind._

“OH HO! Looks like you’ve got a secret admirer. I bet it’s Candy from HR, I swear that girl practically drools whenever she sees you.”

Thinking about the lewd looks Candy had given him the day before made him glad the box was from Jim. WAIT! What if the box wasn’t from Jim? He needed to get away from Christine and open it before the suspense killed him.

Leo swept into the physician’s lounge and to his disappointment there were several people in there already, eating lunch. He recognized a couple of the cardiac doctors, but didn’t know who the women were sharing lunch with them.

“Ah, must be your first assault from the drug people.” One of the doctor’s, Hamil, Leo thought his name was, called out when he saw the box Leo was carrying.

“Nah,” Christine called out as she bounced into the room behind him, “it’s a gift from a secret admirer.”  She burst out laughing at the bright red flush making its way up Leo’s neck.

“Only been here three days and you’ve got yourself a groupie? Nice going, McCoy, took me few months.” Hamil laughed. “And even then it was Mrs. Angell, one hundred and two last week and she’s still baking me cookies.”

Leo rolled his eyes and took the butter knife Christine held out to him to slit the packing tape on the box. He unfolded the flaps of the box and grabbed for the packing slip, not caring a fig for what was beneath it. He scanned the page until he found what he was looking for, a note from the sender. “Suck my bone. Just say yes. Jim.”  He felt himself turning red for a different reason, he wasn’t embarrassed, he was furious. Right now, the only thing he wanted to say “yes” to was a restraining order with Jim’s name on it. How dare Jim send something so inappropriate to his place of work? He could feel a blush blooming all over his body as his new coworkers crowded closer to get a look at the gift. He crumpled the packing slip and slid it into the pocket of his scrubs so no one would see the lewd note Jim had left.

 “Wow, it’s a whole case of Bone Suckin’ Sauce, my husband LOVES this stuff.” Christine enthused as she pulled a jar from the box.

“What now?” Leo asked. He had refused to look into the box, afraid it was filled with edible panties or chocolates in the shape of dicks.

“You’re southern and you’ve never heard of Bone Suckin’ Sauce? General Lee must be rolling over in his grave. It’s a brand of barbeque sauce. They make other things too like mustard and ketchup, but the sauce is what made them famous.”

“Who sent it?” Hamil asked, taking one of the jars out of the box to examine.

“My neighbor, Jim.” Leo forced out through his gritted teeth, _who I’m going to kill later,_ he silently added. Leo had always had a hard time making new friends; part of it was his shyness, the other part being that he didn’t have much in common with people who weren’t in the medical field. Now he was afraid he’d blown his chance to get to know his new coworkers.

“What a thoughtful gift, your neighbor must have sent this because he knew you were homesick. I was stumped on how to help ease you into your new life here in California, but it seems your neighbor had no trouble at all. Let’s have lunch next week.” Hamil clapped a hand on his shoulder before heading out the door.

_Thoughtful gift, my ass._ Leo silently grumped to himself. But on the bright side, he did have lunch plans with the most prominent cardiac surgeon at the hospital. Maybe things were looking up.

XX

Jim was hip deep in preparations for dinner. He had been tracking the package of sauce and knew it had been delivered to the hospital. He laughed to himself when he pictured the frown on Leo’s face when he saw the note Jim had included. It was way over the top but Jim had figured what the hell, go big or go to bed alone and he was already doing that.

He grabbed the head of cabbage and began rough chopping it for the coleslaw. He had already applied the dry rub to the ribs and all he had to do was throw them on the grill when Leo got there. He had no doubt in his overconfident mind that Leo would be paying him a visit. He started to hum as he julienned the carrots.

XX

Jim was sitting on the back deck enjoying a cold Corona when he heard Leo’s car pull into the driveway. “Shall we begin?” Jim mimicked the accent of a popular movie actor and had to slap a hand over his mouth to suppress a giggle.

“Dammit, Jim!” Leo’s grouchy voice called as his heavy tread stomped up the stairs of Jim’s deck.

Jim could tell he had worked himself into a hell of a lather over his bone suckin’ gift. The crash of the box hitting his patio table caused Jim to finally turn around. Yup, Leo was really pissed off. “Hey Leo, it’s good to see you. Hope you brought your appetite.”

“I didn’t bring my goddamned appetite. I brought _your_ goddamned gift back. Don’t need you tryin’ to seduce me with gifts.”

Jim smiled and stared at Leo. The angry flush on his face made his already tanned skin glow copper. His mood ring eyes were a shade of mossy green and his chest was heaving against his work scrubs showing off the definition of his sculpted torso. “You didn’t strike me as the kind of man that got scared off by a little Bone Suckin’… Sauce. Sorry that I overestimated you.” Jim shrugged carelessly, “sure would be a shame to waste this amazing meal though.”

Leo was stunned, Jim was right. It wasn’t like him to be thrown this far off by handsome man making advances toward him. “What amazing meal, you call for take-out?” Leo zinged right back.

“Touché!” Jim laughed as he saluted Leo with his beer bottle. His cock twitched in his pants when Leo joined him in laughing over the ridiculousness of the situation. His laugh was deep and rich and the twin dimples in his cheeks made him that much more handsome. “If I hadn’t been a contractor, I would’ve gone to culinary school. No shit.” Jim said when Leo gave him a skeptical look. “Have a beer and I’ll tell you all about it.” Jim gestured to the metal bucket filled with iced Coronas.

Leo looked back and forth from Jim’s face to the bucket of beer and back again. “You made dinner?” Leo grabbed a bottle and twisted off the cap, sick of fighting temptation.

“Sure did, I’ve got ribs and homemade slaw. Figured you’d be missing southern barbecue, being new to California and all. I wanted to make you feel more at home.”

Leo sighed. He was a world-class dick. Yeah, Jim’s provocative choice of gift had seemed inappropriate at the time, but now that he saw the sincere look on Jim’s face, it was really quite sweet. He was homesick, but didn’t really have anyone to tell that to, until now.

Jim had been nothing but sweet, if a little forward, since they’d met with his agreeing to stop working on his roof on his one day off.  Jim’s kindness continued with the new stairs and baby tree and now with dinner. “Ribs and slaw sound great, Jim, thanks.” He pulled out a chair and sat across from him at the patio table. “So, culinary school?”

Jim’s smile split his face from ear to ear. He had a million watt grin. “Gotta grab the ribs, be right back.” Jim dashed toward the kitchen. Had he bothered to turn around, he would’ve seen Leo’s eyes glued to his ass.

The first sign of insanity was Leo admitting how handsome Jim was. They were about the same height, with Jim being a bit more slender and bulked up. It had been a while since he had seen the inside of a gym, something he would have to change if he was going to keep up with Jim. Wait, what? The second sign of insanity was Leo considering a gym to keep up with Jim. Thankfully, the man in question walked back onto the deck carrying the ribs, sparing him further introspection.

“So, I’ve been on my own most of my life. My mom was a workaholic and I learned to cook for survival’s sake. I was sick to death eating take out.” Both men laughed as Jim lifted the lid of the grill and slapped the meat down on it.

“So how did you decide between contracting and cooking?” Leo took a long sip of beer from his bottle and found himself genuinely interested in Jim’s answer.

“I used to spend summers with my Grandpa Ti. He worked construction and taught me everything he knew about building and remodeling. He passed when I was seventeen, so I went with contracting…” Jim’s voice trailed off. He stood to check on the meat, surreptitiously blinking away the tears talking about Grandpa Ti always brought on. He had been gone for ten years but it still felt like yesterday.

Leo had noticed Jim struggling when he mentioned his beloved grandfather and wanted to ease Jim’s pain, but wasn’t sure how. “I’d wanted to be a doctor since I was nine years old.” It was the only thing he could think to say. Every preconceived notion he’d had about Jim were being shattered one by one. Jim was a sentimental man, one who loved deeply. That thought sent a shiver through his entire body. He didn’t think Jim would do anything halfway which was becoming more and more apparent with Jim’s gestures to woo him.

“What happened when you were nine?” Jim asked when he was more in control of himself and was sure his voice wouldn’t warble.

“I was out driving with my daddy and there had been a traffic accident up ahead. He pulled over and jumped out of the car telling me to stay put.”

“But you didn’t?” Jim grinned, liking the younger Leo’s moxie. He couldn’t help but wonder if some of that still existed in grown-up Leo and what he wouldn’t do to find out for himself.

“No, I didn’t. My daddy was an emergency room doctor and he saved three lives that day. One of them was a kid I went to school with. Up until that day, all I knew about being a doctor was that it meant my daddy was never home with me. That day, I learned he was helping other daddies go home to their sons.”

Jim nodded along with the story. “What had you wanted to be before that day?”

Leo burst out laughing, “A fireman!”

Jim laughed along with him. He stood to check on the meat again his mind picturing Leo in firefighter pants and suspenders, a fireman’s hat cocked at a jaunty angle on his head. Jim shook his head trying to wash away the image of the bare-chested Leo holding a fire hose. Much more of this and he’d need a cold shower. “Meat’s just about done, I’ll grab the slaw and some plates.

“You need some help?”

“Sure, come on in. I’ll show you around the house. You’ll love my work in the bedroom.”

Leo rolled his eyes so hard he almost gave himself a concussion. He was sure he would love Jim’s work in the bedroom, he just hoped he had enough control to survive Jim’s charms for more than three days.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just go with me here for a second people, Karl Urban in sexy calendar fireman gear…Sweet mercy!
> 
> This chapter, coincidentally enough, came to life thanks to a post on Tumblr on the McKirk tag, it was a picture of a jar of the sauce. Corrie71 sent it to me via email and James Tiberius Blabbermouth was off! This is the link to their website in case you’re interested in doing some Bone Suckin’ of your own: http://bonesuckin.com/
> 
> The cardiac doctor in this chapter is inspired by Mark Hamil, the actor who played Luke Skywalker. The day I wrote this was May the Fourth. I was going to name him Ford after Harrison Ford, but coincidentally enough, AGAIN, the name of the company was FORD’S gourmet foods, so that idea was out.
> 
> There is nothing sexier, aside from men dressed as sexy fireman, than a man who cooks. Jim Kirk rough chopping cabbage and knowing how to dry rub ribs is an aphrodisiac of immense proportions, how did Leo manage to say NO?
> 
> A couple of months ago, Corrie71 got the Dragon speech to text software and enjoyed using it, so I ordered it as well. I write longhand during my lunch hour at work and it was so time consuming to have to come home and type out what I’d written. Dragon was the perfect solution. I named him Smaug after The Hobbit character. The problem with Smaug is that he doesn’t always get my spoken words right. I call them Smaugisms. The funniest one so far is this line, “He started to hum as he julienned the carrots.” Smaug typed it out as, “He started to CUM as he julienned the carrots.” He’s a dirty little dragon and I love him!
> 
> “Shall we begin.” Is Benedict Cumberbatch from Into Darkness…but you all knew that!
> 
> We meet Christine Chapel in this chapter and SPOILER ALERT, were going to meet more Trek characters as this story goes on…


	4. Day 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A squeaky door and an overgrown yard give Jim ideas on how to get Bones to just say yes...

Leo’s beeper went off a little after 1am. It was his day off, but he was on call. He threw back the covers and quickly dressed in the ever present pair of scrubs sitting on his dresser. He brushed his teeth and grabbed an apple on his way out the door. He huffed out a surprise bark of laughter when he realized part of his dream about becoming a firefighter had come true. He was up, dressed and out the door in under five minutes. A wry smile crossed his face when he realized the only part of the fireman dream he didn’t live in actuality was getting to slide down a pole. Of course he if wasn’t so stubborn, he could have slid down a pole last night, repeatedly.

Leo had been pleasantly surprised when the work in the bedroom Jim had wanted to show him was exposed ceiling beams. Jim had torn out the low hanging ceiling and opened the room to the roof. It gave the space an open, airy feel and it reminded Leo of a log cabin with the rustic look of it.

His second surprise of the night had been the meal, it was fantastic. The ribs were done to perfection and Jim’s secret dry rub in combination with the Bone Suckin’ Sauce made the meat sing in his mouth. He could feel himself blushing all over again at the thought of Jim’s meat singing in his mouth. He shook the image off when his scrub pants started getting tighter. 

All in all, it had been a fun night until Jim had a hard time coping with the spicy sauce. Leo had noticed his cheeks and neck flushing and then sweat trailing down the side of his face. Jim kept insisting he was fine, but Leo finally had to grab him a glass of milk to help put out the fire in his mouth. Leo laughed as he remembered the way he’d taunted Jim, once his normal color had come back. “If you can’t handle this sauce, which by the way is MILD, how the hell did you think you’d be able to take me on?” Jim’s shocked expression and sudden hoot of laughter made the night that much more enjoyable. Jim could laugh at himself, which Leo had to admit was a very desirable trait.

Leo pulled into his spot in the parking lot and spent one last second picturing Jim’s face before pushing him from his mind in favor of a couple of deep yoga breaths to find his focus. He sprinted toward the Emergency Room, his mind running over what he knew about the patient waiting for him.

 

XX

Leo’s squeaky screen door woke Jim up. He rolled over to look at the alarm clock and winced when he saw the time. “Guy can’t even get a break on his day off.” Jim muttered. The last thought he had before he slipped off to sleep was that someone needed to fix that door.

Leo’s car was still gone when Jim left for work at 7am. As he pulled out of the driveway he noticed what a shabby wreck Leo’s yard was. The grass was tall and overgrown and there was a dwarf weeping cherry tree that needed a little bit of love now that it was coming into bud.  Jim knew he had hand clippers that would work quietly on the tree but wondered how to conquer the problem of a noisy lawnmower.

XX

Jim was in the process of knocking down a non-load bearing wail with a sledgehammer, when the answer to Leo’s overgrown lawn problem came to him. It was so simple he shook his head that he hadn’t thought of it sooner. He dug his phone out of his back pocket, scrolled through his list of contacts and made his selection. The call was brief but successful. Jim started to whistle as he picked up his sledgehammer and went back to work.

XX

“Jimmy, me lad.” Scotty called out when Jim entered the antique shop later that afternoon. Jim had made Montgomery Scott’s acquaintance several years back when a customer had been looking for old fashioned farm equipment to decorate their renovated barn. Scotty had been instrumental in finding all of the pieces the customer had been looking for, including a hard to find hay rake shipped out last minute from New Hampshire that saved the job and Jim’s relationship with his customer.

“Did you find what I was looking for, Scotty?” Jim asked as he hugged his friend.

“Sure did, lad. I even greased the blades so they won’t squeak and wake up your sexy doctor man.”

Jim sighed, his shoulders hunching in defeat. “He’s not my anything, Scotty.”

The Scotsman burst out laughing. “Got ye on the run, has he?” Scotty laughed harder at Jim’s dismal nod. “Good, I hope he leads ye on a merry chase.”

“Not cool, man. You’re supposed to be on my side.”

“Och, Jimmy, I am. It’s always been so easy for ye with your golden hair and pretty blue eyes. It’s nice to see someone finally challenge you.”

Jim raised a skeptical brow. Leo was the first person to ever turn him down and stick to his guns about it. Scoring had always been easy, what wasn’t so easy was the feeling of loneliness that hit when he was driving home to his empty house after a night in another stranger’s bed. Oddly enough, he hadn’t felt lonely last night when Leo had gone home. They’d enjoyed a leisurely dinner, and shared two beers before Leo switch to water knowing he was on call and might have to leave in the middle of the night. They had chatted past midnight and parted with a handshake and a ‘see ya ‘round.’

“Okay, Scotty, say I agree with you. What do I do next?”

“Stop askin’ him to fuck ye for a start. Just be his friend, boyo. The rest will come in time.”

“I don’t know how to be his friend, Scotty. I’m a lover, not a…friend.”

“Of course ye are, lad. Look what ye’ve done so far with makin’ him dinner and fixin’ his wonky stairs. Now, ye’re resurrecting this dinosaur so ye can mow his lawn while he sleeps like a baby. Sounds like something a friend would do, Jimmy.”

Jim nodded and slapped a $20 on the counter. “Thanks for finding this T-Rex, Scotty.”

“Why don’t ye invite Doctor Dreamy to bowling next Friday, if he’s free?”

“No chance in hell, if you’re going to call him Doctor Dreamy.”

XX

Leo’s car was parked in the driveway when Jim got home. He hopped out of the truck and pulled the old-timey push along lawnmower out of the bed of the truck and leaned it against the tailgate. He ran into the garage to grab a can of WD-40 for Leo’s squeaky door.

It took almost an hour for Jim to mow the lawn. Once he was finished, he raked and bagged the clippings. Now that the lawn wasn’t overgrown with weeds, he was able to see the bones of the property. There were no flowers or decorative shrubs aside from the malnourished dwarf weeping cherry tree. He had the right kind of feed for it in his garage and would set to work on that once the screen door was greased.

Doing yard work relaxed Jim and gave him a chance to think over what Scotty had told him. It had never occurred to him to be a friend to a lover or potential lover. Jim had friends; he had Scotty and Karu and the other guys who worked for him. He wasn’t lacking friends, but was lacking a best friend. He slowly climbed the new back steps onto Leo’s deck and stuck a finger into the hibiscus pot. It needed water, he frowned to himself, thinking he should’ve gotten Leo a watering can to serve the tree’s needs.

“You always look so annoyed when you’re trespassin’?” Leo asked from the open back door, the screen door was still shut between them.

Jim cracked a smile. “No, I’m grumpy because my neighbor is improperly caring for his baby tree, causing me to trespass in order to save its life.” He reached back into his tool belt for the can of WD-40 to fix the door.

“How’d you know the door squeaks?” Leo asked opening the door and wincing at the grating metal on metal sound it made.

Jim cringed, not wanting to tell Leo how he knew about the door. “Woke me up when you left in the middle of the night.” Jim gave a couple of squirts of the can on each of the hinges and worked the door until the squeaking mercifully stopped.

Leo stuffed his hands into his back pockets and rocked backward on his heels. “Jim, I don’t know how to thank you. The steps, dinner, now the door. Holy shit! I have a yard!” Leo interrupted himself when he finally took his eyes off Jim to see the freshly mowed lawn behind the house. “I must have really been out cold not to have heard the lawnmower.”

Jim shook his head and cocked thumb backward over his shoulder to indicate the old push mower.

“Wow, I haven’t seen one of these in years.” He walked down the stairs to give the old mower a push. “I can’t believe you had one just lying around.”

Jim blushed. “I didn’t, I called a friend of mine who specializes in old farm equipment and thankfully he had one in stock.”

Leo’s eyes went wide in shock at Jim’s continuing kindness. This was going way beyond Jim wanting to sleep with him. Jim was easily turning into what he needed most right now after the loss of his mother and moving three thousand miles from home; a friend.

“Now I can’t claim to be a gourmet cook like you, but I know my way around the keypad of a phone. What say I order pizza and you tell me about your day?”

Jim felt his heart speed up at the thought of spending another evening with Leo, especially since this one was at his invitation and not based on some trick Jim was hoping would pay off.

“Just say yes, Jim.” Leo giggled as he threw Jim’s line back at him.

His overactive dick twitched in his pants. _The man wasn’t talking to you,_ Jim chided himself. “Yes.” Jim agreed. “Hey, you don’t bowl, do you?”

[](http://postimage.org/)   
[](http://postimage.org/)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In another part of my life, I fancy myself an amateur photographer. I love old-timey farm equipment and one of my favorite pieces is the hay rake, which I included a picture of for those of you who are picturing a hand rake like ones we use to rake fall leaves. I took this picture last October when I was in the Berkshires to shoot the fall foliage. This machine was drawn by a horse and later by early tractors. I love to shoot them!!!
> 
> It’s my pleasure to introduce Scotty in this chapter. I love the idea he’s an antiques dealer and Jim’s closest friend. I’ve always seen them as close, not like he is with Bones, but I see him as Jim’s confidant when he needs a shoulder to lean on or a fresh perspective on things. 
> 
> Leo’s squeaky door comes courtesy of my own life…the dividing door in the hallway squeaks so loud it’s like someone’s being murdered. I keep reminding myself to get a can of WD40, but it keeps slipping my mind! 
> 
> I apologize for the lateness in posting this chapter. I've been working an upside down schedule this week and it didn't occur to me until just now that it's Friday!


	5. Day 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leo goes to work wet...

San Francisco’s run of sunny, late spring weather ended with a literal bang at 4:30am. “Fuck me blue.” Leo muttered, staring up at his bedroom ceiling. He had slapped off the blaring alarm clock moments before the thunder shattered the silence again.

He lay in bed listening to the storm rage on. It reminded him of the gully-whoppers he was used to back in Georgia, enormous thunderstorms that would shake the house and flood gullies. Slow tears tracked from his eyes, past his temples to soak into his dark hair, as thoughts of his mama washed over him. He was surprised such a powerful wave of grief could be spurred on by something as simple as a thunderstorm, but here he was alone, bawling like a baby.

His thoughts turned to Jim and he couldn’t help but wonder if he would pull Leo close and hold him as he cried or pretend to sleep through his tears. For all the time they spent talking last night and the night before, Leo still had not told Jim about his mama. After Jim’s story about his Grandpa Ti would have been the perfect time to share his story and his grief, but he just wasn’t ready to share what it did to him, watching his once vibrant mother die by slow inches. All his years of medical training and experience were useless as his mother prayed for the end and pushed the button for more morphine.

He scrubbed the tears from his eyes with his fists and sat up to stretch his still tired muscles. He took some deep yoga breaths using Jim’s face as a visual mantra seeing his blue eyes smiling at him as he continued to breathe deeply. It was going to be a long day if he was crying this early. His only saving grace was wondering what stunt Jim would use today to get him to, ‘just say yes.’ Leo found his first but hopefully not his last smile of the day thinking about his impossible new neighbor and dare he say, friend?

XX

The thunder shook Jim from a light doze. He’d gone to bed stumped as to what kind or sexy thing he could do for Leo today. He wasn’t used to doing things for other people and he was paying for it now with his lack of ideas. The best he had come up with before he had fallen asleep was a large box of condoms. He had quickly discarded that idea, remembering Scotty’s admonition to stop asking Leo to have sex with him. _How does something like this just happen on its own?_ Jim wondered. Scotty must know what he was talking about as he had been married to his high school sweetheart, Gaila for almost five years now.

Jim rolled over and unable to get comfortable punched his pillow with a growl. It was obvious he wasn’t going to get back to sleep anytime soon. He got out of bed and stalked to the kitchen to start a pot of coffee. He was standing at the sink filling the coffee pot with water when he saw Leo leaving for work. He wasn’t wearing a jacket and didn’t have an umbrella. He was soaked to his skin by the time he had reached the top step of the deck.

Jim watched in fascination as he sprinted down the stairs and stopped suddenly, almost losing his balance on the now muddy ground. Leo turned and ran back toward the house and up the stairs, grabbing the lip of the pot with the baby hibiscus tree and dragging it under the small roof overhanging his door, before dashing back out into the rain and into the car.

Jim grinned as he watched Leo’s Acura pull out of the driveway. Sometimes inspiration strikes from the most unlikely places. Leo was going to need dry underwear. If only he would allow Jim to help him change wet for dry ones. Jim’s dick twitched in agreement. He grabbed his rain slicker and umbrella before heading out to make Leo’s day better.

XX

Leo was miserable. He had been able to change into dry scrubs, but his boxer briefs, socks and shoes were still soaked. He squeaked down the hospital corridor with every step he took and almost wished Jim would show up with his can of WD-40 to stop the infernal noise.

“Doctor McCoy, you have a visitor at the intake desk. Doctor McCoy.” Nurse Chapel’s sunny voice sounded over the hospital’s PA system.

Leo could hear the glee in Nurse Chapel’s voice. She sounded downright giddy. He had a feeling Jim was the reason for Christine’s good cheer. Leo rounded the corner and sure enough there was Jim in a bright yellow rain slicker, three shopping bags at his feet. Most of the ER nurses were gathered around the desk enjoying the hot coffee and doughnuts Jim had brought with him. “Hey, Jim.” Leo greeted. “What’s all this?”

“You left all wet this morning.” Jim’s eyes bugged out the second the words left his mouth, that sentence made it sound like they’d spent the night together. He knew he was taking a chance by visiting Leo at the hospital and didn’t want to cause him any unnecessary grief from gossipy coworkers. “I saw you leave in the rain this morning and I brought you some dry things.”He motioned toward the shopping bags nearby.

Taking pity on his friend, Leo picked up the shopping bags and grabbed Jim’s arm. “Come with me.” He led Jim down the hall toward the men’s locker room. It was an hour into Alpha shift and Leo counted on the room being empty by now.  Leo scanned his keycard and pushed the door open, ushering Jim inside. “What is all this, Jim?”

“The thunder woke me up this morning and I was making coffee when I saw you leave. Nice save by the way on the baby hibiscus. I’ll make a gardener out of you yet.” Jim smiled at Leo, who was just standing nearby seemingly studying him. He cleared his throat and picked up the first bag, pulling out a rain slicker that matched his own and a new umbrella. “You left without a coat or an umbrella. We’re about the same size, so I picked these up for you for to wear on the way home. It’s supposed to rain all day.” Leo still hadn’t moved and wasn’t saying anything about Jim’s gift so he pushed on. “I figured being new and all, you maybe hadn’t stocked your locker with a change of underwear and socks, so I got you some of those and lastly, I got you a pair of loafers like you wear but had to guess on the size with the sales clerk. I, uh hope they fit.”

“How much do I owe you?” Leo asked reaching into his locker for his wallet. He hoped he had enough cash on him to pay Jim back for his generosity. It wasn’t fitting to keep accepting expensive gifts from a man that wasn’t his husband or even his boyfriend.

Jim’s sunny look turned dark. Leo thought he’d done all this with the expectation of being paid back? That hadn’t been Jim’s intention all at. Maybe that was why Leo had been standing stone still while Jim was showing him the gifts he’d brought. “Leo, these are gifts for you. I was hoping to make your day better by making it drier.” Jim huffed a laugh he didn’t feel. “I’ve been caught out in storms on job sites before and the worst part is spending the rest of the day in wet clothes. I wanted to save you that discomfort.”

“I appreciate the gesture, Jim. You’re spot on that being wet sucks.” Leo’s face flushed at Jim laughed at his unintended suggestive remark. “It’s that we just met, you don’t need to buy me gifts to try to seduce me.”

“I haven’t tried to seduce you in two whole days now.” Jim joked, inwardly cringing as he remembered his first choice of gift for the day had been condoms. “I never thought I’d say this, but I’m really enjoying getting to know you.” Jim back-pedaled at the stunned look on Leo’s face. “Not that I didn’t think you’d be a good friend, but that I’d take time away from wanting to sleep with you to get to know you. I don’t do getting to know, I do, well…you know what I do.” Jim stopped, knowing it was time to stop digging the hole he’d made for himself even deeper.

Wasn’t this an interesting turn of events? Leo arched an eyebrow, trying to figure out if Jim was being sincere or if this was just the next move in his passion play. Jim had been spot on about one thing; he had been enjoying getting to know Jim too. He was a bright, articulate man and as much as Leo cringed over thinking it initially, surprisingly well read for a blue collar man. Jim was nothing like anyone he’d ever met before; blue or white collar. If it weren’t for his early shift this morning, he would have kept Jim talking deep into the night. Speaking of his early shift, why was Jim here and not at work? “Why aren’t you at work?”

“It’s only 6am, I don’t usually go in until about 7am. You see, some people get annoyed when construction starts too early in the morning.” Jim winked and laughed when Leo understood the joke was aimed at the day they met. “It’s a gift Leo, from me to you, just say yes.”

Leo nodded. Jim had him and he knew it. “Thanks Jim.” He poked through the bags, checking out what Jim had purchased and noticing the sizes were all correct. “This is really great.”

Jim turned to leave, wanting to give Leo a chance to change as quickly as possible, “Any chance I can stay to watch?” He dropped a sexy wink as Leo’s eyebrow arched up into his hairline.

“OUT!” Leo laughed as he pointed toward the door. “Go to work and let me get back to mine.”

“Can’t blame a guy for asking, Bones.” Jim had been testing out nicknames for Leo since they’d met. He didn’t seem like a Leonard and over the last few days hadn’t seemed much like a Leo either.

“Bones?” Leo asked, confused at the nickname.

“Yeah, you know, bone doctor, bone suckin’ sauce. Lotta bones around, you know?” Jim’s eyes flew to Bones’ crotch, noticing the way his wet underwear was molded to his body. He took half a step forward before catching himself.  “Anywho, gotta run, have a great day, Bones.”

Leo grinned, no one had ever given him a nickname before. “You too, Captain Happy Pants.” He called out as Jim pushed through the locker room door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Scotty and Gaila are one of my favorite Trek ships, although I’ve never written them…
> 
> I know we’re five chapters in, but we finally got to Jim nicknaming him Bones! Captain Happy Pants is something I call Jim all the time in my head.
> 
> I am loving this Jim. He underestimates himself and his capacity to NOT think with his dick. Don’t get me wrong, if Bones would just say yes, Jim would take him up on the offer, but he’s thinking less with hormones and more with heart.


	6. Day 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jim takes Leo on a picnic to the beach...

Jim loved Friday afternoons. He let his crew knock-off for the day at lunchtime and used the rest of the afternoon to plot out next week’s jobs and order the materials he would need for upcoming projects. Luckily for Jim, his current job would last all of next week as well and he had all the materials he would need already onsite.  It was a rare early start to the weekend for him.

His thoughts turned to Bones and the fact that the day was half over and he still hadn’t found a way to make his friend, ‘just say yes.’ He had been thinking about doing some landscape work on Bones’ front yard, maybe adding a flower bed or a paving stone walk to the front of the house when he noticed a familiar black Acura driving behind him down their street. “Speak of the devil.” He muttered out loud to the empty cab of the truck.

“Hey, Jim.” Leo called out after he parked and climbed out of the car.

“Hey, Bones.” He had never really noticed people in hospitals before; he was usually interested in getting patched up so he could get back out to the job site. Jim had to admit Bones looked pretty hot in his blue hospital scrubs. “You done for the day?”

“I am. What are you doing, stopping home for lunch?”

“I always let the crew go around lunchtime on Friday. Gives them a chance to make doctor appointments and get other things done that can’t be done on a weekend day. It keeps our productivity up when guys aren’t always off at the dentist or getting their oil changed. I usually use this time to prepare for next week, but we’re on the same site, so I find myself in the unusual position of being free for the rest of the day. What are your plans?”

“I don’t really have any.” He was lying. He had planned to have a turkey sandwich and catch up on some medical journals before taking a leisurely nap on the couch.

“Ever been to Golden Gate Beach?” _AH HA!_ Jim had found today’s way to make Bones ‘just say yes.’

“Can’t say that I have. Been a little busy for sightseeing.” Maybe that was because he was spending most of his limited free time with a certain blue-eyed menace.

“You’ll love it, we can bring a picnic lunch and spend the afternoon with our toes in the sand.”

“There’s a beach?” Leo had to admit the thought of Jim Kirk shirtless in board shorts was distracting, of course he knew there was a beach, this was California, wasn’t it?

Jim shook his head. “You moved here and didn’t know the Golden Gate Bridge spans the Pacific Ocean?”

“I knew that, just didn’t know there was a beach.” It was a weak comeback and he knew it, he was too busy still wondering what Jim would look like without a shirt that he lost track of where he was for a moment.

“Give me ten minutes to change and get some stuff together and we’ll head to the store to get sandwiches and brownies.”

“Brownies?”

Jim nodded, “I’ve got a wicked sweet tooth.”

“That explains why you like me so much.” Leo winked at Jim and left him standing slack-jawed in surprise as he headed into the house to grab a few things of his own for the beach.

XX

Half an hour and a full cooler later, after a stop at the grocery store, Jim and Bones were headed to the beach. “Have you even been over the bridge?” Jim asked as he held out a bottle of water to Bones for him to twist off the lid.

“No, the hospital is on the same side of the bridge as our houses, so there’s been no need to cross it.”

“Well, heads up, you can see almost see it out your window.”

Leo craned his neck to try to get a better look forward at the Golden Gate Bridge. Traffic was heavy and there were a couple of big SUVs in front of Jim’s truck. He could just barely make out the top of the Bridge in the distance.  “So, you grew up here?”

“California born and bred…” Jim drawled suggestively.

“White bread or wheat bread. Now I’m a wheat man, myself.” Bones said, giggling. He knew what Jim was suggesting, it had been on his mind more and more over the last few days. Now that Jim wasn’t constantly trying to get him into bed, he was able to relax more and just have fun with his new friend. Not that Leo was opposed to sex, he wasn’t, but he needed to know more about a prospective lover than his or her first name. He certainly knew a lot more about Jim now, but that didn’t mean he was going to make it easy for him.

“I grew up in a town called Strawberry, it’s on the other side of the bridge.” Jim indicated the general direction with his hand. “My parents divorced when I was ten years old and since both of them worked all the time, I was on my own a lot. I did what I could around the house, mopping and laundry and what-not. And I told you I taught myself to cook.”

Leo tried to picture a young Jim Kirk doing his best to keep his home together as everything fell apart around him. Most kids would have just watched television and happily eaten take out, but not Jim. He took it upon himself to learn how to care for a home and in doing that, how to care for others. No wonder he was so good at figuring out what Leo needed, even when he didn’t know himself.

It had been a stressful first week at the hospital, with the HR snafu and all of the surgeries he’d performed. It had been evident on his first day at San Francisco General why they had been so anxious to have him join their orthopedic team; it was woefully understaffed, not to mention lagging behind in current technologies.

“I know you’re southern, based on that drop dead sexy accent, but from where?” Jim grinned as he caught Bones blushing out of the corner of his eye. Than man blushed more than anyone he’d known in his life. Could it be that he was unused to people complimenting him? Jim found that hard to believe, the man was gorgeous and must get sick and tired of people like Jim constantly hitting on him.

“I’m from Georgia, a little suburb of Atlanta called Peachtree Corners. I told you that my Daddy was an ER doctor, he worked at Atlanta Mercy and my Mama was housewife. She would grow this big garden every summer and spend the fall putting up what we hadn’t eaten or given to neighbors. She also made peach preserves from the small orchard of peach trees on the farm.”

“Sounds like an amazing way to grow up.” Jim said wistfully. What he would have given to have had a childhood like that, in a home where his mother was always home and he didn’t have to wait until the weekends to see his father.

Leo reached out a tentative hand to rest on Jim’s shoulder. Lightning shot through his entire body as it had done the first time they’d shaken hands. He could empathize with Jim’s wishing things could have been different. There were some things he’d change about his own family if he had the power to do so.

“Not amazing,” Leo said after some internal debate as to how to respond. “Just different. I was stuck in the middle of the Bible belt, not exactly the most open-minded or tolerant place to grow up. While here you were in California, one of the bluest states on the map.”

Jim nodded as he pulled the truck into the parking lot. He hopped out and grabbed the cooler and the small bag he had packed with the blanket in it. “I’m gonna go pay for parking, be right back.” He called over to Leo who had been pulling his own backpack out of the cramped crew cab. Jim swiped his card to pay for three hours of parking and waited for the receipt to print. Leo was standing in front of the truck when he came back to put the parking pass on the dashboard.

They headed toward the beach in companionable silence. Jim had pulled out his iPhone and was fiddling with it. He thought he could see Bones rolling his eyes. What he didn’t know was that Jim was pulling up the phone’s camera so he could capture the look on his face when he saw the Pacific Ocean for the first time. “Well, what do you think?” Jim asked when the sapphire water came into view. He snapped two quick shots of Leo’s awed expression.

Leo heard the fake shutter click of the phone and turned to see that Jim had the camera pointed at him. “What?”

“This is the first time you’ve seen the Pacific, right? I wanted to take a few pics of your expression the first time you saw it.” Jim laughed at the startled expression on Leo’s face. “Or did you think I was one of those dick people who go on dates and spend the entire time with their eyes on their phone?”

That was exactly what he had been thinking. The last date he had been on had been that way. The guy was so into whatever was going on in his phone that he never noticed Leo had gotten up and left. Jim didn’t need to know to that now. “It’s gorgeous, Jim, so much different from the Atlantic.”

“Race you to the water. Last one in has to kiss me.” Jim took off running for the water. He knew he was fast, but he was also weighed down with the cooler.

“Cocky bastard.” Leo called out before taking off after him. He had cut the distance in half when he saw Jim slow to put the cooler and his bag down on an empty stretch of sand. He turned on the gas and ran as fast as he could to catch Jim, who was wasting valuable time kicking off his shoes, which Leo realized was a smart plan. There was no way he was going to kiss Jim because he lost some fool game. He would kiss Jim when he was good and ready to kiss Jim, unless of course Jim kissed him first.

Jim could hear Bones coming up fast behind him and gave it everything he had to get into the ocean first.  He splashed into the water a full five seconds ahead of Bones’ who’d had a spot of trouble getting his left shoe off.  “HAHA, gotcha, time to pay up Bones!” Jim crowed his victory.

Leo frowned, his right brow making a break for his hairline. He marched the ten remaining steps to where Jim was standing ankle deep in the cold water and picked up his left hand.

Jim gave his lips an exaggerated pucker and concentrated on how it felt to have Bones holding his hand. He was completely unprepared for what happened next. Bones pulled his hand up to his lips and dropped a fairy-light kiss onto the tip of his pinkie finger. “Hey, that’s cheating.” Jim said with feigned outrage.

“All you said was the last one in the water had to kiss you, there was no stipulation as to where you got kissed.”  Bones announced, equally pleased with his own cleverness.

Jim’s pout was all too real. He had hoped that Leo would be as anxious to kiss him as Jim was, apparently, he wasn’t.

“Maybe next time you’ll leave less wiggle room in your dare.” Leo winked at him, hoping to bring a smile back to Jim’s face.

“Yeah, well, now that I’ve got you in the water, let’s take a selfie to send back to your friends and family back in Georgia.” Jim pulled out his phone and was typing his passcode when he noticed Bones hadn’t turned around to stand next to him. “What, hate having your picture taken? Come on, Bones, just say yes.”

Leo sighed and turned to stand next to Jim. What he didn’t know is that there was no one back home to send the picture to. He mustered up his best smile when Jim clicked the shutter.

Jim waited for the pic to come up on the screen and noticed how sad his friend looked. “What is it Bones, what’s wrong?”

“The reason I moved out here was because my Mama passed away after a long battle with cancer. She was all I had left out there for family and I worked so much I didn’t really have any friends.”

Jim felt his heart pinch deep in his chest. He knew the pain of loss and wished he could ease that for Bones. “Well, I doubt very much your mama wants to see _this_ look on your face.” He turned the phone so Bones could see the pic of a beaming Jim and a sad Leo.

Jim was right, his mother would hate that look and ask him who’d spit in his Cheerios. He huffed out a laugh. “Okay, Jim, let’s try it again.” He slipped an arm around Jim’s back, shuddering as his skin sizzled with the contact between them.  He smiled his biggest, brightest smiles as Jim continued to snap selfies of them with the Pacific Ocean and the Golden Gate Bridge in the background.

[](http://postimage.org/)   
[](http://postimage.org/)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The picture I’ve included is where I imagine Jim and Bones standing. I’ve never been to San Francisco, but am SO in love with this beach and the view of the Bridge. 
> 
> Grief is one of those things that can eat you whole. On one hand we don’t want to burden our friends with the pain, but on the other hand talking usually helps. As the friend, it’s hard to know the right thing to say, but Jim handled it perfectly. I’ve never heard of a situation where a dying person wishes misery on the ones their leaving behind. Mama McCoy would want her baby boy to be happy and I have no doubt she was smiling down from heaven as Jim and Leo took pictures together. 
> 
> What did you think of Jim and Bones’ first kiss? LOL I have this super-evil writer friend, Corrie71 and one of her favorite evil plot devices is the almost-kiss, Jim’s lips are just about to meet Bones’ and for whatever reason, one of them pulls back. Frustrating the other man and ME to no end! So I doubled down on this evil trick and let Bones kiss Jim, just not where or how he’d imagined… Turns out Bones has some game of his own!


	7. Day 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inspiration strikes in the produce section of the market.

Jim was lying in bed replaying his day at the beach with Bones. Once he had taken enough pictures of him and Bones in the ocean, they had made their way back up the beach to eat their picnic lunch. Bones had surprised Jim by pulling a worn sketch pad out of his backpack and began sketching the Bridge and the crashing waves of high tide. Jim got over his initial shock quickly and pulled his real camera out of his own bag. He spent the afternoon snapping shots of the waves and a sketching Bones. He giggled to himself, remembering asking if Bones would sketch him like one of his French girls. The look on his face had been priceless.

As much as he tried not to, Jim’s mind kept wandering back to their first kiss. It wasn’t exactly what he had envisioned or fantasized, but he did find himself vowing to never wash his pinkie again.  Bones’ lips had been soft and warm in the brief moment they had been in contact with his work-roughened finger. He hoped his rough hands weren’t a turn off.

Jim sighed and picked up his phone from the nightstand. He started scrolling back and forth through all of the selfies he had taken of them the day before as the room turned rosy with the rays of the rising sun. He had sent all of the pictures to Bones and hoped his friend would see what he saw when he looked at the pictures; they looked like a couple. He thought maybe he’d frame his favorite picture as today’s surprise for Bones.

XX

Leo was lying in bed watching the rays of the rising sun dance across the bare walls of his bedroom. He really needed to take some time to decorate, it wasn’t just the bedroom walls that were bare, the whole house was bare. Why was it he was up at the ass crack of dawn on his day off? Worse, why was he awake and thinking about decorating his house?

He didn’t know what had woken him, but before he knew it, he was out of bed peeking through the blinds at Jim’s house which was silent and still. He wondered if Jim slept in boxer briefs like he did or naked as the day he was born. Leo snorted. Of course Jim slept naked; he had too much confidence in himself and his chiseled body to sleep any other way. He felt his cock stir to life and gave it a few slow strokes through his boxers before slipping his right hand inside to take himself in hand. If he shouted Jim’s name as he erupted over his fingers, there was no one to hear but himself.

XX

 Jim loved grocery shopping. It was one of his favorite parts of his week. He saw the market as a giant blank canvas. All of the ingredients needed to make an amazing meal were inside,  it was up to him to find the right combinations, like an artist mixing the perfect shade of gold to match the setting sun.

One of the Kirk’s neighbors back in Strawberry had been the Donati family. They had three sons, one of whom was Jim’s age.  Every Sunday they would host a family dinner with relatives showing up around noon and staying until dark. Everyone would show bring foil covered dishes to add to the feast. During the summer, Jim could often hear the raucous laughter drifting through the neighborhood.

It had been a dream come true Jim the week the Donati’s invited him to join their celebration. He had brought his notebook and asked Maria Donati if he could write down her recipes. “Food is love, Jim.” She had told him. “And love is meant to be shared.” Jim had walked away that day with a new appreciation for family, writer’s cramp and a stuffed tummy.

Walking through the produce section of the market gathering ingredients for Maria’s sauce reminded Jim of Leo’s story about his mama and her garden. Jim wondered if a garden would help Bones in his grieving process or if it would make him feel worse about losing her. He knew Leo was off on Sunday and hoped he would accept Jim’s invitation to dinner. It wouldn’t hurt to draw up plans for a garden and show them to Bones, would it? His mind made up, he finished his shopping and headed home to research Bones’ garden.

XX

Several hours later, the sketch of the Mama McCoy Memorial Vegetable Garden was complete. Jim’s artistic skills were nothing compared to Leo’s but his rudimentary drawing was enough to show Bones what he had in mind. There was a section dedicated to different types of tomatoes, a section for peppers, eggplant and summer squashes like zucchini. He had also set aside a bit of room for herbs. The last part of the drawing was a key that indicated the variety of plant Jim had drawn based on the growing conditions in Northern California. He took a deep breath and gathered his courage before heading out the door to present his idea.

“Hey, good morning.” Jim called out as he walked down Bones’ driveway. His friend was standing on the deck looking out at his empty backyard.

“Mornin’, Jim. Want some coffee? It’s fresh.” Bones smiled at Jim as he came closer. Even first thing in the morning Jim Kirk was gorgeous. He thought about his own bed head and puffy eyes and wondered briefly what Jim saw in him.

“Got something for you.” Jim said as Bones led them both into the house.

“Now, Jim.” Bones started as he poured Jim a mug of steaming hot coffee. He loved starting his mornings wondering what new thing Jim would come up with, but he still felt guilty with all the money Jim was spending on him.

Jim smiled over the rim of his cup. He knew what Bones was thinking. The blush that was creeping up his neck was adorable. “It’s an idea, Bones, not a gift. It came to me when I was shopping in the produce section for Sunday dinner.”

“You’re having a dinner party tomorrow?” If anybody could pull off having a dinner party it was Jim Kirk.

Jim blushed. “Well, I was hoping you would join me. I’m making homemade pasta with a veggie marinara and fresh bread. Just say yes, Bones.”

“You bake your own bread?” Of course he did, if Jim said he walked on the moon, Bones would’ve believed him.

Jim nodded. “Kneading the bread gets out a lot of tension, if you know what I mean.” Jim smirked and quickly took another sip of coffee.

“I’d love to come to dinner, but under one condition.”

“I promise not to try to seduce you with food, Bones.” Jim rolled his eyes and sighed.

Bones burst out laughing. “I wasn’t going to say that, I was going to agree to come for dinner if you’ll let me cook with you.”

“I’d like that a lot. Come over around noontime and we’ll start.”

“Noon?”

“The bread is going to need time to rise twice before we bake it.”

“Deal, noon it is. So, what this idea you got in the produce section? And don’t tell me it had something to do with the zucchini.” Bones giggled.

Now that the moment was here, he felt his confidence flagging. He didn’t know Bones well enough to know if he would love or hate this idea. Jim pulled the sketch out of his back pocket and set it down, still folded, in front of him. “This is just an idea, a thought really. I don’t know if you’ll like it or hate it.” Sweet Jesus, he was rambling. He took a deep breath and tried again. “I loved the story about your mother’s garden. You have such a wide open space in the backyard and I wondered if you’d be interested in continuing the tradition.”

Bones was fascinated by the way Jim was struggling. He had never seen Jim lack for self-confidence, usually it was the other way around with Jim overflowing with annoyingly cocky confidence.

Leo’s continued silence was worrying Jim. He hated the idea and was just thinking of a nice way to tell him to piss off.

“You mean like a memorial garden?” Bones asked when he finally found his voice. Jim listened with compassion as he told him about losing his mother. He hadn’t shared all of the details, but was encouraged to tell Jim the whole story based on his reaction.

“That’s what I named it.” Jim unfolded the sketch as Bones came around the kitchen island to stand next to him looking over his shoulder.

“Mama McCoy Memorial Vegetable Garden.” Bones read from the paper. He felt his heart trip a bit in his chest as he looked over the design. Jim Kirk was one hell of a man.

“My friend, Karu is the real expert on this sort of thing, but I picked plants that should do well in San Francisco and aren’t too hard to maintain.”

“Karu, that’s a different name.”

“His name is Hikaru Sulu. We’ve known each other for eight years. He works for me, but his first love is plants, landscaping and water features. Having him as a member of my crew has been a tremendous boon for me.” Jim gushed.

“And you’re just friends?” _Where the hell had that come from?_ It wasn’t like Leo to be jealous.

Jim grinned at Bones, delighted in the small show of jealousy. “I never mix business with pleasure, Bones. That’s rule number one. I don’t sleep with anyone I work for or who works for me.”

“Smart plan. I didn’t mean to sound jealous or possessive or whatever...” Bones trailed off. Picturing his friend laughing with someone else the way they laughed together upset him more than he cared to think about.

Jim nudged their shoulders together and shivered at the contact. Bones was warm and solid. What he would give to just lean over and press their lips together for a real first kiss. He wanted to tug Bones close and run his hands through his silky dark hair. He wanted a taste of those full lips.

Jim moved forward, shocked when Bones met him halfway. He swiped his tongue across his dry lips and was about to press them to Bones’ when his phone went off.

Bones pulled back like he’d been burned. He fumbled for his phone across the counter before finally answering, “Doctor McCoy.”

Jim tuned out of the conversation Bones was having about a patient not tolerating pain meds for a broken hip. He walked to the sink and washed his coffee mug, setting it to dry in the drain board. Jim was just finishing up when Bones ended the call.

“Sorry, Jim. I’m on call today. That was an easy one, just having to send a new order for meds. At least I don’t have to go in.”

Jim nodded, not quite sure what to do with himself. He almost kissed Bones and he was pretty sure Bones was going to kiss him right back.

Bones couldn’t believe how shy Jim was being. He watched curiously is Jim fidgeted and paced around his kitchen. He knew Jim was going to kiss him and God help him he was going to let him. He cleared his throat, “so about the garden?”

“Yes!” Jim said almost jumping out of his skin. “The garden.”

Bones bit his cheek to keep from bursting out laughing. Shy Jim was absolutely adorable. He wanted to cross the kitchen and pull him into a hug. He wanted to but he wouldn’t, not yet. “Do you think your friend would want to help? I can pay your standard rate.” He stalked across the kitchen to stand in front of a still fidgeting Jim.

Jim took a deep breath and tried to calm his racing heart. Bones eyes were the color of early autumn leaves, green with a hint of gold. “We do for friends.” He pulled out his phone and dialed his friend. After a quick conversation with Hikaru, Jim hung up the phone. “He’ll be here in an hour. That will give me time to get some things together.” _And jack off...twice_ , he silently added to himself.

“Great! I’ll make lunch for everyone.” He took a step forward and picked up Jim’s right hand. It was warm and rough. He shuddered to think how those hands would feel of his naked skin, stroking and exploring. He raised Jim’s hand up to his mouth and with their eyes locked together pressed a kiss against his palm. He felt a shudder passed through Jim’s body when his lips made contact. “Thanks, Jim.”

“Sure thing, Bones.” Jim was going to have to rethink his plan of jacking off twice, knowing he’d need more than that now that Bones had kissed him without being dared into it.

XX

Bones liked Hikaru. It was easy to see how much he loved working in the soil and making things grow. He had staked off the area of the garden, making sure Bones knew how big the area would be and how many plants he would recommend. “Small enough for you to manage with your busy schedule but big enough to try different varieties of plants.”

“Let’s do it.” Bones reached out and shook his hand.

Jim watched as Karu showed Bones how to use the Rototiller. He slipped his phone out of his pocket to take pictures as Bones worked the machine. The smile on his face was contagious. He loved the way Bones dived right in, wanting to be a part of everything, not content to sit on the sidelines.

They broke for lunch when the ground was tilled and rocks removed from the tender soil. While Jim had been taking care of business in the privacy of his bathroom, Bones had been busy frying bacon and slicing tomatoes for BLTs. He also made a salad and boxed Italian dressing.

“This is great, Bones.” Jim said with a mouth full of salad.

“Is he always such a caveman?” Bones asked Hikaru, trying not to laugh at the shocked expression on Jim’s face.

“No.” Karu laughed at the self-satisfied look on Jim’s face. “He’s usually much worse. He must really like you.” He winked at an outraged Jim.

_Tell me something I don’t know._ Bones thought with a smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I grew up in an Italian family and the odd thing is my grandmother was nothing like Maria Donati. She made the best marinara and eggplant parmesan, but refused to ever share her recipes. She took them to the grave...
> 
> We'll see Sunday dinner in the next chapter!


	8. Day 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bones and Jim make dinner together and there are fireworks.

“Harder, Bones, harder.” Jim encouraged.

“Don’t want to ruin it, Jim.” Bones panted.

“You will ruin it if you don’t do it harder. Put your back into it.”

Bones folded the dough and turned it a quarter turn to the left and kneaded it harder as Jim instructed.

“There you go. Kneading works the gluten which will give you a lighter bread. You don’t want to use the loaf as a boat anchor.”

“My shoulders are burning.” Bones complained. It felt like a fire was burning in his shoulders and upper arms. Just one more reason he should go to the gym. He bet Jim could do this all day.

Jim stepped up behind Bones. It had been eight long days of keeping his hands to himself and he just couldn’t fight temptation any longer. He placed his hands on Bones’ tired shoulders and started massaging his muscles. He felt Bones tense beneath his fingers. “Just say yes, Bones. I promise I won’t bite, even if you ask me to.”

“Trying to work my gluten, so I’ll be lighter too, Jim?” It felt like heaven with Jim’s hands on his shoulders. The only downside was the fire in his arms was becoming a fire in his crotch as his cock stirred to life with a vengeance. He sighed and leaned back into Jim giving himself over to the feel of his hands digging into his shoulders. “Is this better?” He asked, about the dough.

Jim was reluctant to take his hands off of Bones’ body to check the dough. Not only was Bones allowing his touch, but was relaxing into it and making the sexiest little moans in the back of his throat. He pulled his right hand free with a sigh and poked his index finger into the dough. “Nope, keep going.”

“Why am I doing this by hand when you have a Mix Master?”

“Bones, Bones, Bones…” Jim sighed. “Using the machine takes all the fun out of it. It takes away the human touch of knowing when the dough is ready. Takes centuries of bread baking tradition and tramples it, it-”

“I get it, Jim.” Bones laughed at Jim’s passion for baking bread. “So why do you have the machine?”

“Guys on my crew gave it to me for Christmas. I haven’t done more with it and take it out of the box and dust it.”

XX

“Hey, Jim, can you check my zucchini?” Bones called across the kitchen to Jim who was using the pasta maker to create fresh fettuccini.

Jim snorted. He would like to do more than check on Bones zucchini. He’d like to stroke it to life and choke on it as Bones fucked his face. _Baby steps…_

“Dammit, Jim you know what I mean.” He was biting the inside of his cheek to keep from laughing. He was really enjoying himself, laughing and flirting with Jim was fun and easy. He wasn’t struggling with the conversation, it flowed naturally like it should when it was right between two people.

“You’re the doctor, shouldn’t you be the one checking on it yourself?” Jim giggled.

“Ha ha, funny.”

Jim came over and poked the blanching vegetable with his finger, like he had done earlier with the dough. “Couple more minutes. Touch it, Bones, go on, touch your zucchini.” Jim teased.

Bones raised a skeptical eyebrow, but did as Jim asked.

“Tell me what you feel.”

Bones almost wished Jim were talking about his feelings rather than the zucchini. He would’ve been surprised with the answer had Bones been brave enough to say what was in his mind. “It’s still hard, but not as hard as when it was raw.”

“Remember the hardness and try that again in a few minutes. It’s going to soften up more in the sauce, but sautéing it gives it a head start.”

Problem was, Bones did remember the hardness. It was getting tough to forget. Jim had been massaging his sore shoulders and his cock had been hard enough to cut glass. It took all his control not to turn in Jim’s arms and surrender to him. His mama didn’t raise him to be easy, but he wasn’t a monk either. Tonight after dinner might be the right time to kiss Jim for real, enough of the teasing, time to feel his lips pressed against Jim’s.

He couldn’t help noticing the way Jim had kept his hips away from his ass during the back rub. He wondered if Jim had been just as hard as he was. He shook his head and touched his zucchini again. It felt softer than before. “I think it’s ready, Jim.” But not as ready as he was to finally make a move.

XX

Jim raised his glass which was filled with a ruby red Merlot. “To new friends and old recipes.” He clinked his glass against Bones’.

“To you, Jim.” Bones added.

“How does it feel knowing you made this all yourself?” Jim took a bite of the pasta, loving the way the flavor of the vegetables burst over his tongue.

“Feels good, Jim. Didn’t know I had it in me.” He noticed the way Jim’s eyes crinkled and knew he was biting back a witty retort like, ‘OH you’ll know when it’s in you.’ He applauded Jim’s reserve and at the same time missed the overt flirting.

“Did you water the garden today?” Jim felt his pants getting tighter and knew he need to rein in his control or he’d be across the table kissing Bones before they’d finished dinner.

“Just like Hikaru showed me.” After lunch yesterday they had all gone to Home Depot to pick up plants for the garden. Karu showed him how to dig a hole for the seedlings and loosen the root ball before planting them in the ground and covering them with soil. Before leaving he had shown Bones how to water the plot.

It had been an incredible day; learning how to work the soil with his hands. He loved the easy relationship Jim had with Hikaru and he realized early on they were only good friends. More importantly, he loved the way Jim spent the day taking his picture at every turn and watching him learn to garden.

“It will be quite a day when you can make this sauce with vegetables you grew yourself.” Jim smiled up Bones over the rim of his wine glass.

“Only if you will be here to make it with me.” Bones said, his face serious.

“Deal.”

XX

Jim was telling his favorite Scotty story, the one about the Singer sewing machine that weighed more than a baby elephant when his phone rang. Not bothering to look at the caller ID, he answered it. “Jim Kirk.”

Bones could tell instantly by the look on Jim’s face he regretted his decision to answer the phone.

“Hi Tom, yeah, no I’m not free tonight. No tomorrow won’t work either. Actually, I think it’s for the best if you just lose my number. Yes, I really do mean it. Goodbye, Tom.” _Fuck, dammit, shit, shit, SHIT!_ Jim screamed in his head, of all the nights for Tom to call, it had to be tonight. He and Bones were having such an amazing night and now this. _FUUUUCK!_ Oh well, the talk he wanted to have Bones was long overdue anyway. It was time to tell his friend he was interested in more than a one night stand.

“You shouldn’t have done that, Jim.” Bones interrupted. “If you’re thinking of substituting me for him, don’t.”

Jim couldn’t quite believe what Bones just said. It was on the tip of his tongue to ask him to repeat himself, but Jim couldn’t bear to hear those words again. “I’m sorry you think I’m that shallow. I said no because there’s someone in my life that I like enough not to sleep with. I know I didn’t make the best first impression but I would’ve thought everything that’s happened since that day would more than make up for the jackass I made of myself.” Jim looked up at Bones and saw his friend standing there with his mouth opening and closing like a beached fish. “In all my adult life, no one ever expected more from me then to be a pretty face and a good lay, until I met you. You showed me I could be a good friend and maybe even something else I hadn’t wanted to consider until now.  I guess I was wrong, you’re just like everyone else.”

“Jim, I-”

“See ya around, Bones.” Jim said, his voice barely above a whisper, tears threatening to break free. This was the reason Jim had preferred one night stands; a few hours of quick, dirty fun had never felt like his heart had been ripped out and stomped on. He heard Bones sigh behind him and the kitchen door open and close quietly as he left.

Jim stayed in the kitchen, watching to make sure Bones got back to his own back door safely. He waited until the porch light went out before his tears started to fall. What did it matter that he waited for the light to go off, there was no one to see him cry anyway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OUCH! Jim has been walking a fine line with Bones, wanting him so badly, but at the same time tempering his physical need with the desire to get to know him better. Jim really meant it when he told Tom, modeled after Tom Brady, to lose his number. He wasn't substituting one lover for another, rather he was kicking his habit of one night stands. Poor Jim, doing the right thing doesn't always turn out right. 
> 
> Bones is suffering from open mouth insert foot syndrome. I wonder what his next move will be?


	9. Day 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bones tries to come up with a way to get Jim to forgive him.

By 1am, Leo had paced a mile through the rooms of his small house. By 2am, he had written and erased several hundred text messages to Jim, none of which he sent. By 3am, he had beaten himself up so badly for what he said to Jim, he swore he could feel actual bruises. By 4am, he had memorized the pattern of his bedroom ceiling. By 4:30am, Leo gave up the ghost and got out of bed to start his day.

Jim’s truck was parked in his driveway when Leo left. He was tempted to go over and ring the bell to apologize and beg for forgiveness, but he didn’t have the confidence to do it. He couldn’t get Jim’s wounded look out of his head; his usually bright and happy eyes were dulled with sadness and filled with disappointment. Leo started the car and pulled out of the driveway, not daring to look at Jim’s dark house as he drove past.

XX

Jim had spent the majority of the night staring at the exposed beams of his ceiling and evaluating his life. If someone had asked him a week ago if he was the relationship type his answer would have been a snort and an emphatic no. But everything had changed since he met Bones. Gone was his selfishness, replaced with the need and desire to make sure Bones was happy, that his needs came first.

Jim realized the moment Tom’s voice drawled, “hey there, sexy,” he didn’t want anyone to call him that but Bones. He was never going to be anyone’s booty call ever again, what he wanted was to be Bones’ boyfriend, but how could he possibly tell him that now? He hoped his actions spoke louder than words, but Bones still thought Jim was out to score. How could he not see Jim wanted so much more than that?

He was standing at the sink dumping out the pot of coffee he wasn’t interested in drinking when Bones stepped out of the house. Jim cringed when he noticed how tired he looked. It looked like Bones hadn’t gotten much sleep either. He was tempted to run outside and apologize to Bones for asking him to leave but just because he wanted a relationship didn’t mean he knew how to be in one. Maybe he was being childish, but he wanted Bones to come to him. He felt more miserable than before once Bones’ car pulled out of the driveway and turned down the street.

XX

The ER was dead. Bones wasn’t wishing for patients, but having nothing to do professionally gave him more time to wallow in self-pity. He knew no, “just say yes,” gift would be coming from Jim and that made his day worse. The best part of his day was wondering what crazy idea Jim would come up with next.

The patient drought continued through the morning. Bones was staring out the window of the doctor’s lounge when inspiration struck, just because Jim wasn’t sending a gift didn’t mean he couldn’t send one of his own. He pulled out his phone and got to work.

XX

It was the day from hell. Chekov was fighting a cold, Spock was an hour late and Sulu, seeing Jim’s distress clung to his side like a barnacle on a boat hull.

“Sulu, I’m fine.” Jim barked harshly after smashing his hand with his hammer for the second time in the last twenty minutes.

“Clearly, Jim.” Sulu deadpanned.

Jim sighed and hung his hammer in the loop of his tool belt. “What do I do, Karu?” He had been deep inside his head all morning, wondering how to win Bones back and willing his silent phone to ring, but it didn’t. “I just want to call him, tell him I’m sorry.”

“Sorry for what? Sorry for turning down a booty call? Sorry for not wanting Leo to be your replacement booty call?” Karu put a hand on Jim’s shoulder. “You didn’t do anything wrong, Jim. Let him come to you.”

“But he hasn’t.” Jim whined.

“He will, Jim. He just doesn’t know how. Let him figure it out on his own. Let him miss you.” Karu’s kind dark eyes watched his friend as he processed his words.

“Miss me?” No one had ever missed Jim. Usually lovers couldn’t wait to be rid of him, until the next time they needed to get laid.

“Did you send him a gift today?”

Jim shook his head, regretting his decision not to send Bones something. It would have been a peace offering to let Bones know he was sorry and was still interested in being his friend.

“Good!” Karu said forcefully. “Now he’s spending the morning wishing you had. If he doesn’t come around by tomorrow morning, then go to him.”

Jim nodded his head he could get through twenty more hours. Maybe.

XX

Jim felt his stomach start to rumble around 11:45am. The month old granola bar in his glove box was a poor substitute for his usual bowl of oatmeal. He was about to tell his crew to break for lunch when a rainbow colored van pulled up to the worksite. A sad clown climbed from the driver’s seat and pulled a bouquet of bright yellow smiley faced balloons from the back of the van.

“Vhat in hell is zat?” Pavel asked, giggling as the clown tripped on his huge brown shoes.

Sulu started laughing. “Told you, Jim.”

He turned to a cackling Sulu, disbelief on his face. “You think _that_ is for me?”

Sulu nodded, laughing too hard to answer. The look on Jim’s face was priceless. It was a combination of stone cold fear mixed with joy that Leo had done this thing, whatever it was, for him.

Jim couldn’t help but take a step behind Spock, hoping his tall friend would shield him from the approaching clown. Jim hated clowns. It wasn’t something he went around telling anyone, but his entire work crew was about to find out unless he could find a way to hold himself together. He took a deep breath and prayed he could pull it off.

“James T. Kirk?” Sad Clown called out once he got closer.

“Yes?” Jim said, his voice cracking as he peered out from behind Spock’s back.

Spock, very unhelpfully, stepped aside so the clown could approach Jim.

“I have a message for you from Boner McCoy. Boner? Sounds like my kinda guy, HO! HO!” Sad Clown broke into a little dance.

Sulu and Chekov were laughing so hard they needed to hold each other up, Spock was stoic, but even he had to smile at the clown’s mispronunciation. Jim had to grin at situation, _Boner McCoy?_ Jim was shocked he hadn’t thought of that himself. He’d have to use that nickname one day if he and Bones managed to work through this mess.

Sad Clown cleared his raspy throat and began to sing, _“I’m sorry.”_ He warbled, “ _So sorry. Please accept my apology._ ”

“Brenda Lee he ain’t.” Sulu chuckled.

“Did you know singing telegrams were inwented in Russia?” Pavel added.

“Shhh.” Spock hissed, pointing to his iPhone which was recording the bizarre scene.

Sad Clown arched an elegant eyebrow at Sulu and Chekov before launching into his next number. “ _It's sad, so sad,It's a sad, sad situation, And it's gettin' more and more absurd, It's sad, so sad, Why can't we talk it over, Oh it seems to me, That sorry seems to be the hardest word._ ”

As Sad Clown continued to butcher Elton John, Jim realized Bones had done this ridiculous thing for him because he was sorry and like Sulu had said, just didn’t know how to tell him. It wasn’t Bones’ fault Jim hated clowns or that the clown in question sounded like he’d swallowed a frog. Bones had done this to make up with him. He plastered his best fake smile on his face and gritted his teeth hoping the performance would end soon.

Mercifully, Sad Clown wrapped up his song. He patted his pants pockets looking for something and pulled out a green silk scarf that turned to blue, then yellow. “Wrong pocket.” He patted another pocket and pulled a handful of deflated balloons. “Anyone in the mood for a balloon animal?” When there were no takers he patted his coat pocket and pulled out a piece of paper. He cleared his throat. “Dear Jim, I am a giant dick.” Sad Clown lost it, barking out a raspy bark of laughter. “Boner says he’s a giant dick, sheesh, I gotta meet this guy.”

Jim found his first real smile of the day which soon turned to hysterical laughter. The rest of his crew burst out laughing again and Spock pointed the camera at Jim.

“Can you ever forgive me? Just say yes.” Sad Clown continued. “Hell kid, if you can’t forgive him, can I have his number?”

XX

The afternoon was worse than the morning. Bones knew the singing telegram was a long shot. It was past 2PM and he still hadn’t heard from Jim. Not that he expected him to come sailing into the ER with a bouquet of roses and a smile, but a text message would have been nice.

He dug his phone out of his pocket and was in the middle of typing out a heartfelt apology to Jim, for about the hundredth time that day, this one he actually intended to send when the door to the Doctor’s Lounge opened.

“Got a visitor, Leo.” Christine Chapel said before Bones had fully turned around. She slipped quietly from the room to give them a chance to speak privately.

Jim was standing in the door holding the smiley faced balloons and a full trash bag. He wasn’t smiling, but he didn’t look angry either.

“Jim…” Bones faltered not knowing what to say. He’d imagined this scenario in his mind over and over since he placed the call for the singing telegram, but he was damned now if he could remember a single witty thing he’d thought to say when Jim arrived.

“You think a singing telegram is enough to just make me fall at your feet, Bones?” Jim asked quietly.

Leo looked down at his feet. He needed just a few more seconds to pull himself together before he would be strong enough to face Jim. “No, Jim, I didn’t think that at all. I just wanted to make a grand gesture, like you’ve been doing for me for the last eight days.” He took a step forward and when Jim didn’t back up, took another. “I’m sorry, Jim, for being such a jerk. I typed out hundreds of text messages I was too scared to send, I even thought about ringing your doorbell at 430am to say I was sorry for underestimating you so badly, but I was a coward, so I called for the singing telegram.”

Whatever Jim had been expecting Bones to say, this wasn’t it. He could see the pain and regret in his friend’s eyes and he hated it. He had wanted Bones to come crawling back to him, begging his forgiveness, but seeing Bones like this was awful. “You weren’t a coward Bones. I did the same thing, stayed up all night trying to figure out where I’d gone wrong and feeling like a complete dick for kicking you out of my house the way I did. I’m sorry I treated you like that, can you forgive me?”

“Only if you agree to forgive me.” He took one more step forward, finally bringing himself close enough to reach out and touch Jim.

“I forgave you around 3am, Bones. Turns out it’s not much fun fighting with my best friend.” His bright blue eyes glittered with a fledgling smile, his heart filling with something that until that moment had been completely foreign to him; hope. It was starting to look like maybe he and Bones could work through this misunderstanding together.

“Me too, Jim.” He ducked his head, staring at his feet again. He didn’t want Jim to see the relief that was washing through him. The thought struck him around 7am that his life, since meeting Jim had been full of lightness and laughter. He didn’t want his life to go back to the way it was BJ; before Jim.  He snorted a quick laugh realizing what the initials also stood for.

Jim reached out and put his free hand on Bones’ shoulder. His whole body shuddered as that familiar bolt of attraction shot through him. “Thank you, for sending the singing telegram, Bones. It was a lot of fun.” _But for the creepy clown_ , he added silently to himself.

“Guess you didn’t like the balloons, huh?” Bones gave a tug on one of the ribbons attached to the bright yellow Mylar balloons.

“I loved them, but I figured the kiddos in the children’s ward could use these smiles more than me, along with all of the balloon animals I had Lou teach us to make.”

“Who’s Lou?”

“He was the guy dressed up as the Sad Clown you hired as the singing telegram.” A shiver tore through Jim’s body and it wasn’t because Bones had moved his hand from the balloon string to rest on his shoulder.

“I wish I could have been there to see it.” He felt a shiver of his own pass through him as the heat of Jim’s shoulder sunk into his hand and the faint hint of Jim’s pine scented soap caught his attention.

“Spock filmed the whole thing and sent it to me. I’ll show it to you later. It’s completely hilarious, wait til you hear how the clown pronounced your name.”

“Thanks, Jim. For forgiving me and for giving me a second chance to be your friend.” He never wanted to go through another day like this one again and was going to do everything in his power to show Jim how special he was to him.

“No problem, Bones, just promise me the next time we fight you won’t apologize with clowns.” Jim giggled nervously as another shudder wracked through his body.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s no secret, I hate clowns. I can deal with snakes and spiders but nothing makes me turn tail and run faster than clowns. So, you can imagine my fear when I took my nieces to the circus last fall and they wanted to meet the clowns…I plastered on my best fake smile as I took pictures of them and kept doing my yoga breathing. A good friend has a similar fear of snakes and managed to brave the reptile house at the zoo a few weeks back on her child’s field trip. The things we do for love…
> 
> Can you imagine the look on Bones’ face when he watched the video and heard the clown call him Boner McCoy? OMG, I’m still laughing at the clown’s funny lines!
> 
> My favorite part of this story is Jim hating Bones groveling for forgiveness. When we’re mad, it sounds like a good plan to want the person who wronged you to crawl back and beg forgiveness. What isn’t a good plan is seeing it actually happen.
> 
> I’ll bet Jim and his balloon animals were the hit of the children’s ward!
> 
> Of course BJ stands for Before Jim...what else could it possibly stand for??


	10. Day 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jim and Bones first-date gets jack-knifed.

Jim was up with the sun. He shouldn’t have been since he hadn’t gotten any sleep the night before. What a difference twenty-four hours made. Jim and Bones had spent a couple of hours up in the pediatric ward, handing out Jim’s smiley face balloons and the balloon animals the clown had helped Jim’s work crew make. They had both come back to Jim’s house and had ordered Thai food.

Bones had apologized again for the way he had treated Jim the night before. Jim had to admit he was pretty proud of himself for really listening to Bones and not getting defensive or frustrated. In return, he had been amazed at the way Bones had listened to his concerns and agreed to never underestimate Jim again. The evening had ended early, with both men too tired to keep their eyes open much past 8PM.

Before Bones had gone home, Jim had showed him Spock’s cell phone video of the singing telegram. Jim smiled to himself, remembering the way Bones had burst out laughing when the clown had called him “Boner McCoy.” He had never seen anything so attractive in his born days than Bones when he laughed. He felt his cock stir against the sheets as he pictured Bones’ golden eyes and dimples.  Moments later he whispered Bones’ name as he came all over his hand and stomach.

XX

Bones had spent the night dreaming about Jim’s blue eyes. He woke up aroused and frustrated. He took himself in hand, slowly stroking his cock as he pictured Jim’s broad shoulders and muscled frame. His cock got that much harder as he imagined Jim in a similar state, fisting his own cock as he yelled out Bones’ name. That tipped him over the edge and soon he was shooting his load over his stomach, calling out for Jim. He repeated that performance again in the shower, but it wasn’t enough, he needed more, he needed Jim.

Bones had enjoyed spending the evening with Jim, even if most of it was spent working out their differences. Jim had told him he wasn’t interested in one night stands anymore and had been quick to add that he still wanted Bones.  Leo had admitted to himself several days ago that he wanted Jim too. With each day that had passed he found himself more and more attracted to Jim. It wasn’t just the sunshine in his hair or the clear blue sky in his eyes, it was the way he treated people.

Jim had spent time with each of the sick kids in the pediatric ward, asking their names and who their favorite Princess or Superhero was, Bones had thought Jim was just making conversation, but when he had arrived at Jim’s house later that night, there were goody bags for all of the kids sitting on his dining room table, filled with coloring books and small toys matching up to the kid’s favorite hero.

They hadn’t talked about what was next for them. Bones had a feeling just admitting he was done with one night stands was one hell of a step for Jim to not only take, but to say out loud. Bones was content to let things be and see how they developed. He had just shoved his phone into his scrub pants and was reaching for his keys when his phone dinged with an incoming text message.

[Dinner 8PM, Chapeau! My treat. Just say yes. ;)]

Bones laughed, Jim was back in the saddle. He quickly Googled the restaurant and saw that it was French, which he had assumed from the name. It was also pricy. It was on the tip of his fingers to text back and agree to go so long as they went Dutch on the bill, but stopped himself at the last minute. Jim was asking him out on a date and he wasn’t going to spoil it.  He erased the message he was planning to send and responded with just one word. [Oui  :D]

XX

Jim was on top of the world when he got a return text. He was going out on an official date with Bones tonight. He pumped his fist in the air and hurried to jump in the shower for work.

The early morning San Francisco sky was gorgeous, tinged in hues of peach and red as the sun was starting to come up. “Red sky in the morning, sailors take warning.” Jim said out loud to the empty cab of his truck. He shook his head. It wasn’t like him to be so whimsical. He chalked it up to the fact he had a date tonight. Nothing could ruin his good mood.

XX

Bones was looking at a set of x-rays for a construction worker who had come into the ER after hurting his hand on the job. He could see no signs of a break and was on his way back to the patient’s room to give him the good news when the code for all hands on deck came over the PA system. He raced to nurse’s station. “What’s up Christine?”

“Massive pile up the Bridge, an eighteen wheeler jack-knifed. We’re the closest trauma center and will be getting the most critical casualties.”

XX

Jim was nailing up a piece of dry wall with Chekov when he heard the ding of an incoming text message.

“I vonder if zat is from your Boner?” Pavel smirked.

“Hilarious, Chekov, now let’s finish up so I can read the message.” If Jim’s hand was a bit faster on the nail gun, Pavel was wise enough not to comment on it.

[Accident, no dinner.] Jim read the cryptic message from Bones. “What does that even mean?” He turned to Spock showing him the message. “Is he saying he accidentally agreed to have dinner with me?”

“I would suggest checking out the website for the San Francisco Chronicle for news of an accident, before jumping to any further conclusions.” Spock suggested, logical as ever.

Sure enough, Spock was right. “Holy God.” Jim whispered as he quickly scanned the article detailing the accident. “Says here the victims are all being sent to San Francisco General, some of them are still trapped in their cars.” Jim shivered and said a quick prayer.

“Now do you see how illogical it is to jump to conclusions, Jim?”

XX

Bones was dead on his feet. It was past 9pm and he had been in back to back surgeries for over twelve hours. His training and mental strength had gotten him through the worst of the day. He was washing his hands in the sink after his last surgery, making a mental list of the notes he needed to add to his latest patient’s chart when his phone dinged in his pocket.  It was a message from Jim. Bones felt a pang of disappointment when he remembered he and Jim should be in the middle of their second course at Chapeau! by now. He dried his hands and fished out his phone. [On call room #3] Bones grinned and wondered what kind of crazy thing Jim was up to now. He wasn’t sure what to do when he got to the room in Jim’s message, so he knocked on the door.

“Bon evenning médecin McCoy.” Jim greeted in a terrible French accent.

“Bonjour beau.” Bones returned, his accent impeccable.

“Are you calling me your boyfriend in French?” Jim’s blue eyes twinkled as he ushered Bones into the room, closing the door behind them.

“No, beau is the French word for handsome.” Bones laughed at the pouty look on Jim’s face. His breath caught in his throat when he had a chance to look around the small room. There was a small table laid out for dinner and several electric candles giving the room a romantic glow. “What is all this?”

“Well since we couldn’t go out for French food, I brought French food to you.” He wrapped his hand around Bones’ left bicep and guided him to the table, pulling out his chair and setting a crisp, white napkin on his lap. He placed a hand on Bones’ shoulder, giving it a slight squeeze before reaching over him to pull the domed metal cover off of Bones’ plate.

Bones felt his heart speed up at Jim’s touch. It wasn’t much, just a quick touch, but it was perfect. It had been a long hard day, made worse by the fact that he had to cancel his date with Jim. Seeing Jim here with dinner for them both was thoughtful and amazing.

“It’s beef bourguignon.” Jim explained, butchering the pronunciation. “It’s one of Julia Child’s most famous recipes, its beef with potatoes and carrots in a rich red wine sauce. I have to admit, I bought the French loaf, there wasn’t enough time to bake one. That and the beignets are from the French Bakery on 15th.”

This was the most romantic thing anyone had ever done for him. Instead of pouting that he had to cancel their date, Jim had gone home and cooked dinner for them and run half way across  town to get bread and dessert. “It’s delicious, Jim. I don’t know how to thank you. I only had time to grab a protein bar around 3pm and I’m starving.”

“Dig in.” Jim blushed, not sure what to say next. He had never really been on a first date before and wasn’t sure what people talked about. Should he ask Bones about his day? Tell him about his own day? Just sit quietly and let his tired friend eat?

“Bon appetite.” Bones grinned, lifting his bottle of Perrier to clink against Jim’s.

XX

They were half way through dessert when the PA went off asking Bones to report to Medbay One. “I gotta go, Jim. I hate to leave you to clean this up alone.”

Jim stood up and walked around the table to pull Bones chair out for him to stand. “No worries, Bones. Go be a hero. I’ll see you later.” He wanted to lean forward and press their lips together, but held back. Not sure if he was moving too fast for a first date.

Fortunately Bones had no such reservations. He rested a hand against the side of Jim’s face and brushed a kiss against his cheek. “Thanks, Jim.” He whispered.

“Welcome, Bones.” Jim whispered back.

Bones reluctantly pulled away and waved to Jim as he pulled the door closed behind him.

When the door was shut, Jim let out a whoop and punched his fist into the air. He may not have been an expert at first dates, but he was pretty sure when your date kissed you it meant the date was a good one.

XX

Jim was halfway home when he heard the text alert go off on his phone. Rather than waiting to get home to read it, he pulled off to the side of the road and dug his phone out of his pocket. [Best first date ever!] His smile was bright enough to light up the cab of the truck. He quickly sent a return message and smiled the whole way home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to thank all of you so much for all of the kind notes you've sent along about this story! 
> 
> We're getting closer to their first real kiss, is the wait killing you??


	11. Day 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jim gets inside Leo's box.

Jim had noticed an enormous box sitting on Bones’ side deck when he’d left to bring dinner to the hospital the night before. He had been so nervous and worried about pulling off the best first date ever that it had slipped his mind to tell Bones’ about it.

Since Bones still wasn’t home from the hospital the next morning, he crossed his front lawn and hopped up the steps of the deck to check it out. The return address was from Peachtree Corners, GA, which was the name of the town Bones had said he was from. He recognized the neat, block handwriting as Bones’. “He must have sent this to himself from his mother’s house in Georgia before he came out here.” Jim’s eyes bugged out when he noticed the cost of shipping on the UPS label. Whatever was in the box must have been very special for his friend to ship it from Georgia to California.

Questions about the box would have to wait until later. Jim was almost late for work.

XX

Bones didn’t know how he managed it, but twenty-eight hours after his shift had begun, he was finally turning his car into his driveway. All he wanted was a quick shower and to sleep for the next week. He was half-way down the driveway before he noticed the enormous box sitting on his deck.  As excited as he was that it had finally gotten here, Bones could do little more than lovingly run his fingers over the box before going inside the house.

He had been so busy with the patients from the bridge crash that he hadn’t had much time to think about his date with Jim, who had seemed nervous and uncertain at first, but had quickly settled down once he started telling funny stories about his work crew. Bones had been afraid Jim was going to want to hear all about the patients he had treated that day, but thankfully he hadn’t asked about his day at all except to ask when he thought it might be over.

He showered and discovered to his own dismay that he was too tired to jack off. He dried off quickly and slipped into his favorite pair of flannel sleep pants. Bones settled himself into bed and had almost dropped off to sleep when he heard the text chime on his phone go off. Praying it wasn’t the hospital, he reluctantly crawled out of bed and retrieved his phone from the kitchen island.

[Are you still at the hospital? I can drop by with lunch in ten minutes.] Bones smiled when he saw the message was from Jim. He wasn’t used to being cared for like this by someone else. Usually he was the one watching out for everyone around him with the exception of himself. He realized he liked the way Jim looked after him.

[Just got home and am off to bed. Thanks, Jim.] Maybe if he got a couple of hours sleep while Jim was still at work they could do something later tonight.

[Can I help with your enormous box?  ;)  Just say yes.]

[Have at it, Jim. You’ll know what to do when you open it up.]

[Sleep tight, Bones.]

XX

Jim spent the rest of his work day wondering what was in the box. Was it one large item or several small ones? What did Bones mean by he’d know what to do with it? When the day ended all he wanted to do was race home and open the box. Chekov wanted to stop off for burgers on the way home and figuring Bones’ would still be sleeping, agreed to go with Pavel. Knowing he wasn’t the one his young employee really wanted to have dinner with, he managed to coax Sulu into joining them. Sulu had just wanted to go home and tend his plants, but Jim managed to convince him this dinner would be worth leaving the plants to fend for themselves.

The burger place was mostly empty when they all got there at 4:30pm. The couple of tables that were full were occupied by construction workers. Jim raised a hand to a group of plumbers as he passed by their table.

Sulu shoved into the booth next to Jim and was too busy looking at his menu to see the look of disappointment flash across Pavel’s face. Jim caught it and aside from just telling Sulu what an idiot he was, tried to come up with a way to give Sulu a hint that Chekov was interested in him.  It must be the influence of having Bones in his life, ordinarily, he didn’t meddle in the love lives of his friends.

Jim had half an ear in the conversation. Sulu was talking about a new form of drought resistant begonia he had read about in a botany journal. Pavel was listening intently and asking questions about the research. Jim kept checking the time on his phone.

“Do you have plans vith Doctor McCoy tonight, Jim? Is zat why you are so jumpy?” Chekov asked after they finished eating.

“I’ve got plans with his box.” Jim winked at Chekov before he and Sulu burst out laughing.  He gave Sulu a shove to get him moving out of the booth.

“Yeah, I should get going too.” Sulu stood to allow Jim to get out of the booth.

Jim bent low to whisper to Sulu. “You should stay, Karu.”

“What do you mean, I should stay?”Jim was wearing and enigmatic smile on his face and Sulu couldn’t, for the life of him, figure out what Jim was hinting toward.

“He doesn’t want to be here with me, he wants to be here with you.” Jim waggled his eyebrows and nodded his head emphatically to prove he meant what he’d said.

“Guess I could stay for one more drink.” Sulu said, watching Chekov’s expression carefully as he slid back into the booth.

The last thing Jim noticed on his way out the door was Chekov’s bright smile.

XX

Bones’ car was parked in the driveway when Jim got home. He was glad his friend hadn’t been called back to the hospital. Jim slipped into his garage for his box cutter. He thought of bringing some tools, but anything could be in the box, it would be better just to open it up first and go from there.

He carefully split the packing tape along the edges of the box and pried it open. When he peered inside all he saw was mountains of bubble-wrap and packing peanuts. He carefully used to the box cutter to slice it apart. He could feel what was in the box was wooden. He pulled the free pieces of bubble-wrap out of the box to discover an old porch swing. “Oh, Bones.” Jim sighed.

All Bones had left Georgia with were suitcases full of his clothes and his memories. This swing must mean the world to him if he had carefully packed and shipped across the country. Bones had been right, Jim did know just what to do with the swing. The perfect spot for it would be on the lowest hanging limb of the tall cedar that stood in the center of his yard. Jim sliced down the sides of the box to free the swing before lifting it up and carrying it into the backyard. He checked out the hardware attached to it and chains that would be used to secure it around the tree limb and dashed back to his garage for the tools and the ladder he would need to hang it.

Twenty minutes and one near miss on the ladder later, the swing hung from the tree. He gave the old chains a few squirts of WD-40 to keep them from creaking. He wished Bones were here to share this moment with him and to take the swing on its maiden California voyage.

“Howdy, stranger.” Bones drawled from the deck.

Jim jumped in response to Bones’ voice. “Hey, Bones.” He jogged up to the deck. “I didn’t wake you, did I?”

“Nope, I set the alarm for 6PM so I’d get a chance to see you.”

Jim blushed. “That’s sweet, but you need your sleep.”

Bones nodded, Jim was right. He felt like a dead man walking but some things were more important than sleep, like Jim and his mama’s swing. “Let me grab some drinks and we’ll take it for a spin.”

Bones disappeared into the house and when he came back with two cold bottles of water, Jim was waiting for him at the base of the stairs. When he reached the bottom, Jim took his free hand and threaded their fingers together.

“How are you?” Jim asked.

“Much better now.” Bones smiled and squeezed their joined hands. They fit together so well.

“Your chariot awaits, my Lord.” Jim bowed dramatically when they reached the swing.

“Thank you, Jim.” Bones said softly, fighting back tears.

“This swing is pretty important to you.” Jim let go of his hand and slipped an arm around Bones back.

“Do you want to hear about it?”

“More than anything.” Jim gestured to the swing, “after you.”

“Are you being a gentleman or making me the guinea pig?”

Jim slapped a hand across his heart. “Bones, you wound me. The branch holding up the swing is almost 2 feet around and the chains are strong and secure. I didn’t like the look of the S hooks, so I switched them out for new ones. It’s your swing, you should be the first to sit in it.”

Bones nodded and sat down. He closed his eyes and tried to recall humid Georgia nights and the smell of honeysuckle.

Jim watched in awe. It was obvious Bones was lost in the past. He looked relaxed and content.

“Join me, Jim.” He opened his eyes and held out his hand which Jim took as he settled himself next to Bones. “Daddy gave this swing to mama on their twenty-fifth wedding anniversary. Our old one wore out and he knew how much mama like to sit on our porch at night and enjoy the stars and night-blooming honeysuckle.”

“That’s a sweet gift.” Jim settled closer to Bones and felt him lean against him.

“Mama and I used to swing together every day after school. She’d bring me a snack and I would tell her all about my day and then she would tell me all about hers. We drifted away from doing that when I went away to college and then med school but we started the tradition up again when she came home from the hospital to…”

Jim tugged his hand free from Bones’ and wrapped his arm around his shoulder, pulling his back to lie against Jim’s chest. “I’m sorry you lost her, Bones.”

Bones’ response was a sniffle. “When she passed, I donated everything to charity and sold the house. The only thing I couldn’t part with was her swing.”

“I love it, Bones. I’m so glad you had it shipped. I set it to face the yard so you could look out over the garden but if you like I can flip it around so it faces the house.”

“It’s perfect, Jim. I knew you would know the perfect place to hang it.”

Jim kicked his legs outward to set the swing in motion and pulled Bones closer to kiss the back of his head. “Tell me about your day, Bones.”

 

<https://youtu.be/s7jb_zRY8uA>

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The idea of the porch swing was all Corrie71, she is my go to person for all things southern. We don't see too many porch swings here in Massachusetts and without my dear friend, I never would have thought of this idea. We're not dealing with a divorce ravaged Bones in this story but rather a grief-stricken Bones who still misses his mama terribly. The idea that he sold everything and moved cross country after his mother died speaks volumes about his grief. The one thing he couldn't bear to part with was the swing. I love that Jim wanted to continue Mama McCoy's tradition of rocking with Bones.
> 
> My friend KCgirl is the queen of songs that match up to characters and fics, she's come through again with this James Taylor song. She told me she could see a montage of Jim and Bones' relationship playing to this song. I have to admit I had tears in my eyes when I listened to it!!


	12. Day 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jim Kirk, resident gopher.

Jim was lying in bed, leisurely stroking his morning erection. He was thinking about the way Bones had cuddled against him last night, the heat from his body sinking into Jim’s skin. Bones’ hair had been soft and silky against his lips, which was the reason Jim kept kissing his head. At least that was the excuse he gave himself.  His hand started moving a bit faster over his cock as his vivid imagination took over. Jim pictured himself riding Bones, both of them naked in the moonlight, with the motion of Bones’ thrusts setting the porch swing into motion. “Fuck, Bones!” He called out as he came all over his hand. The last thing Jim expected in that moment of afterglow was for the doorbell to ring.

Jim grinned and hopped out of bed, quickly pulling on a pair of jeans and a tee. He peeked out through the dining room blinds and saw Bones standing at his door. It was almost as if his cock was a beacon, bringing Bones to him.

“Morinin’ Jim.” Bones greeted brightly when Jim answered the door. He was wearing a pair of soft looking flannel sleep pants and a University of Mississippi tee shirt which had seen better days, one section of “issi” was faded almost completely. In his left hand were two bags and Jim thought he could smell fresh baked goods.

“Good morning, you’re up with the sun.” Jim reached out to squeeze Bones’ free hand and lead him to the kitchen table.

“I brought breakfast, fresh croissants and berries.” He ducked his head, trying to get control of his emotions. “I wanted to thank you for hanging the swing and for listening to my stories about Mama.”

Jim walked back to the table with a container of butter and two plates. He sat next to Bones and reached out to cup his face, his thumb rubbing over Bones’ day old stubble. “Anytime, she sounds like one amazing lady.”

Bones moved his face to press a kiss to the warm palm of Jim’s hand and started unpacking the food.

XX

“Honeysuckle.” Jim announced when he found Sulu hunched over plans laid out on the client’s kitchen island.

“Nice to see you too, Marigold.” He snorted back at Jim. “Does this have something to do with Leo’s box?”

“As a matter of fact, it does. I need to find out what variety of honeysuckle grew in his mother’s backyard in Georgia.

“Why don’t you just ask him?”

Jim rolled his eyes like he’d seen Bones do countless times.  “Because that would spoil the surprise.”

“Says the man who spoiled the surprise of Chekov’s crush on me.” Karu challenged right back.

“Seriously, Karu? Total strangers knew he had the hots for you. The man in the moon knew...”

“Okay, Jim, I get it.” He flashed a dazzling smile to Chekov who had just walked into the kitchen, “All I need to do is look at the plant and I’ll be able to identify it.”

“Where am I gonna get a picture of the arbor?” Jim wondered out loud.

“Vas zere an address on Leo’s box?” Pavel chimed in. “You could GoogleMap it and zoom in on the yard.”

Jim’s attitude brightened. “Pavel, you’re a genius. Grab your tablet.”

“Of course I’m a genius.” Pavel muttered as he opened the web browser and pulled up the site. “Google Maps was inwented in Russia.”

Jim rolled his eyes again and gave Chekov the address.

XX

Bones was eating lunch with a group of doctors when the text chime sounded on his phone. He grabbed it out of his pocket and grinned when he saw it was from Jim. [Mind if I dig some holes in your yard? Just say yes.  ;) ]

“Is that a message from your Bone Suckin’ neighbor?” Hamil asked, dropping Bones a wink. Bones had been pretty tight lipped about what was going on with Jim, but hospital gossip being what it was, some information had trickled down the grapevine, like a certain blonde neighbor bringing dinner to a certain bone doctor.

Bones and the rest of their table burst out laughing. “He’s asking to dig in my yard. Man’s a damn gopher.” He picked up his phone and sent a message back to Jim. [Go for it, but fill in the divots. :D ]

XX

Jim was swaying on the porch swing when Bones got home from the hospital later that evening. He didn’t know what he had expected when Jim asked about digging holes, but nothing looked disturbed, he didn’t see any holes at all. “Hey, Jim. Didn’t get around to digging your holes?”

“You don’t see anything different, Bones?” His smile was enigmatic.

“Can’t say that I do.” He scanned the backyard again for obvious signs of holes and saw none. Maybe they had been in the front yard and he’d just missed them when he got out of his car in the fading daylight.

Jim patted the space next to him on the swing. “Come tell me about your day.”

Bones eyes lit up as joined Jim on the swing and nestled back against him like he had the night before. He told Jim about the few broken bones he set and about lunch with the cardiology surgeons. When he was finished he asked Jim to tell him about his day. Jim talked about the house he was renovating, making grand gestures with his hands as he spoke.  It wasn’t like him to speak in such a dramatic fashion.  “I know you’re trying to tell me something with your wild gestures, I just can’t figure out what you’re saying.”

Jim kissed Bones’ soft hair and gave him a tiny shove forward so both men could get up from the swing. “It’s not something I’m trying to tell you, it’s something I’m trying to show you.” Jim tugged him over toward the split-rail fence which separated their property, it was now lined with baby plants. “Taaa Daaa.” Jim grinned and pointed to the ground.

Bones was unimpressed with the small plants. They didn’t look like much, certainly not enough for Jim to be patting himself on the back so hard for planting them. “I don’t get it.”

Jim laughed and slung an arm around his friend. “The plants don’t look familiar to you at all? The shape of the leaves or the twist to the vines?” Jim couldn’t believe the baby plants weren’t sparking a memory for him of his beloved mother.

“Sorry.” Bones shrugged and turned to Jim, who instead of looking disappointed was smiling brightly at him.

“They’re baby honeysuckle vines. Chekov pulled up your mama’s address on GoogleMaps and Sulu zoomed in so he could see what variety of honeysuckle grew on the arbor near the porch. Once he identified it, I called around to see if any garden centers in the area carried that same variety. You should see your first blooms in about a month or so, Bones.”

Bones couldn’t believe what Jim was telling him. In a few weeks time he would be swinging on his mama’s swing and enjoying the night-blooming honeysuckle. When he’d first moved to California he was convinced it would never be home for him, but day by day Jim was showing him just how wrong he’d been. “Jim, I don’t know what to say.”

Jim loved the thunderstruck look on Bones’ face. “Just keep saying yes, Bones.”

[](http://postimage.org/)   
[](http://postimage.org/)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am the worst artist on planet earth, so when I got a mental image in my head of what Jim and Bones looked like on the porch swing, I drew it...BADLY. I took a picture of this terrible drawing on my phone and texted it to GoWashTheLights who turned my stick figure post-it into this precious scene. I hope you love it as much as I do. 
> 
> So many of you point out how sweet and wonderful this Jim Kirk is and that is my favorite thing about him. Imagine for a moment what it must be like for Bones to be almost 3000 miles from home and completely alone. Jim is an amazing friend and has this capacity of knowing what will makes Bones feel at home in California. 
> 
> Happy 4th of July to all of my readers here in the United States! What plans do you all have? I am off work today and will be spending the day writing, in the woods with my camera and at a cookout. I'm working tomorrow, but at DOUBLE time, so yahoo! God Bless America!


	13. Day 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jim and Bones take a monumental step forward.

[Date night! My house 7PM, bring a tasty beverage and your handsome self. I’ll do the rest. Just say yes.]

Bones grinned when he read Jim’s text. He had been in surgery when his phone had dinged with the invitation. He knew the message was from Jim, but couldn’t spare it another thought until his patient was on her way to the recovery room.  He texted back one word. [Yes!]

XX

Jim had always enjoyed cooking, but cooking for Bones took on a different meaning. He had spent a long day at the hospital and now he was going to come home to a hot meal Jim had prepared for them. He smiled to himself thinking about the domestic picture he was painting in his imagination. He never gave much thought to taking care of himself. He ate healthy, went for runs and tried to get a good night’s sleep, but taking care of Bones was different, special.

He wondered how Bones was doing with his transition from life in Georgia to now living in California. He had mentioned having lunch with some of the cardiac doctors but aside from Jim he didn’t seem to be making new friends. Was he naturally shy or used to only having a close circle of friends?

He mixed up a quick dry rub for the steaks and dusted the meat, giving the flavors time to mix and marry before they went on the grill. He rubbed olive oil on the skins of the potatoes and covered them in foil. Lastly, Jim prepared the salad with those grape tomatoes that Bones loved so much.

XX

The last two hours of Bones’ shift took an eternity. Every time he glanced at his watch, sure an hour had passed; it had only been a minute or two.

“Got a hot date, Leo?” Christine Chapel asked, nudging his shoulder.

“Now Christine, why would you say that?” He could feel himself blushing under her close scrutiny.

“Oh, I don’t know, might be the dreamy look in your eyes or the way you’re constantly checking your watch.”

“It’s nothing, just dinner and a movie with Jim.”

“So, that pretty boy finally took the hint and started romancing you?”

“Romancing me?”

“You’re not built for one night stands, Leo. If Jim told you he’s done with that stuff, it means he wants something more, romancing you is his way of showing you his intentions.”

“What intentions?” He arched an eyebrow to emphasize his question.

“Friends don’t bring romantic candle lit dinners to the hospital when you’re working late…” She trailed off hoping her brilliantly dense friend would get the message.

“You actually think he wants a relationship with me?”

“I don’t know and neither do you. Maybe you should just ask him? While you’re at it, ask yourself what you want too, a friend, a lover or both?”

XX

Jim was sitting on his back deck enjoying a cold beer. From his chair, he could see Leo’s swing and the baby honeysuckle vines he planted yesterday. It was amazing how much his life and changed in two weeks, not only had he stopped hooking up with random lovers, but he felt like he was becoming a better man in the process. He knew Bones was the reason for all the positive changes in his life. A steak dinner seemed a cheap way to say thank you. He tipped his head back to finish off his first beer when he heard Leo’s car pull into the driveway. “Hi honey, how was your day?” He called across the way.

“Not bad darlin’, how was yours?” He called back, enjoying flirting with Jim. He pulled a twelve-pack of Jim’s favorite beer out of the car and carried it next door with him.

“It’s much better now that you’re home.” He reached forward to take the beer from Bones, catching the light scent of his spicy aftershave. Their eyes met and locked, Jim moved a bit closer brushing a quick kiss against the side of Bones’ jaw before hurrying into the kitchen to put the beer in the refrigerator.

“That wasn’t much of a welcome home kiss, Jim.” Leo grinned from the door. “I thought you were some kind of a love god and here all I get is a peck on the cheek. Surely, you can do better than that?” Sweet, southern honey dripped from his voice as he teased Jim.

Jim yelped at Leo’s voice behind him and spun around fast to see Bones leaning against the frame of the sliding glass door, his arms crossed in front of his chest. He had been thinking the same thing. He could do better than that, what was wrong with him? Why was the prospect of kissing Bones so unnerving? “You’re giving me a do-over?” He smirked back, not wanting Bones to know he was feeling nervous about kissing him.

“Unless you don’t want one and you’re willing to let that wimpy kiss stand.” Leo stalked across the kitchen stopping just front of Jim, who was so flustered he still hadn’t shut the refrigerator door. Bones was dressed in his scrubs and needed to run home and shower. Seeing Jim on the deck waiting for him to come home had distracted him. He wasn’t used to someone waiting for him, sure they lived in separate houses, but he knew Jim was waiting for him.

That was a challenge if ever Jim heard one. He gathered his courage and closed the distance between them, his hands slipping into the silky strands at the back of Bones’ head. “Welcome home, Bones.” He whispered before brushing their lips together. He shuddered when Bones wrapped his arms around his hips and pulled them flush against each other. A powerful wave of warmth washed through Jim as Bones kissed him back, their lips fitting together perfectly. Jim had never felt anything so right, so perfect before.  It felt like he had been kissing strangers his entire life and now he felt like he had finally found his forever.

He licked his tongue out at the closed seam of Bones’ lips and felt his cock jerk in his pants when Bones’ moaned and opened his mouth. He pulled Bones a bit closer to explore his mouth with his tongue. He licked against the roof of his mouth before finally rubbing his tongue slowly against Bones’, moaning himself when Bones took control of the kiss, his hands coming up to cup Jim’s face.

 “Good to be home.” Bones whispered, pulling back from Jim, knowing if he didn’t stop kissing him now, he’d never get clean. “I need to hop in the shower to wash the day off, but I’ll be back in fifteen minutes, can we start cooking then?”

_I thought we were cooking now,_ Jim grinned to himself a little hurt Bones’ hadn’t commented on his rocking second kiss. “Sure thing, take your time.” He was reluctant to let Bones slip from his arms, feeling a chill sweep across him when he pulled away.

Bones needed a shower for two reasons now, one for the reason he’d given Jim and two to take care of his cock who was demanding it was clean enough to keep kissing Jim. “See you in a bit.” He stepped back to the door, stopping to turn around, “Oh and Jim, that second kiss was only marginally better than the first.”

Jim was too dazed over their first real kiss to be insulted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally the first kiss! Was it worth the wait?
> 
> I like Bones’ chat with Christine here. She’s able to see Jim’s intentions in a different light. I get the feeling Bones didn’t want to look to deeply at Jim’s intentions in case they didn’t match up with his own.


	14. Day 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bones and Jim snuggle under the stars.

Date night with Bones had been a smashing success. Not only did the steaks turn out perfectly, but Bones had given him plenty of opportunities to improve his kissing score. It had been on the tip of his tongue to ask Bones to spend the night with him, wanting nothing more than to kiss him until they both fell asleep, but in the end, settled for walking him home and kissing him goodnight on his doorstep. Jim hadn’t been one for romance in the past, but had to admit he was enjoying treating Bones like the southern gentleman he was.

Jim was sitting as his desk going over plans for the new house his crew was starting to renovate on Monday when his phone dinged with an incoming text. [Film Night In The Park is showing _Raiders Of The Lost Ark_ tonight. Just say yes…]

Jim hadn’t been to Film Night In The Park since his father took him to see _The Goonies_ when he was ten years old. Every Friday and Saturday night, weather permitting, a different family friendly movie was shown on the big screen in the park. _Raiders_ was one of his all-time favorite movies. He picked up the phone and sent a message back to Bones.  [Snakes, why’d it have to be snakes…]

XX

Bones was in the produce aisle at the supermarket when he got Jim’s return text. He wasn’t 100% sure that quoting a line from the movie was a yes, but he’d take it as one anyway. He had already picked up fresh cold cuts and rolls for the picnic he was going to pack for the movie.

He had never been much of a joiner, instead, he had always been content to work his shift at the hospital and come home to a quiet dinner and a stack of medical journals. Jim was changing that day by day. It wasn’t like him scour the internet looking for a fun date ideas, but there he was looking up “free film night San Francisco” over his cup of coffee this morning. He was even considering joining Jim and his friend Scotty for bowling one Friday night, which wasn’t like him at all. Neither was buying chocolate chip cookies, but into his shopping cart they went since they were Jim’s favorite.

His mama had worried about him not having a lot of friends and always being home on weekends when she knew other kids his age were out raising the devil and having fun. He had always been happy to stay home and watch old movies with her and to read books. Thanks to Jim, he had an ever-growing stack of unread medical journals piling up on his coffee table and a bigger stack of unread books on his bedroom nightstand. He finally understood why his mother wanted him to get out more and enjoy life, thanks to Jim’s “just say yes” campaign.

XX

The pile of rejected shirts on Jim’s bed was almost as tall as he was. Every tee-shirt and polo he owned were victims of the pile; nothing looked right on him, more specifically, nothing looked right for Bones. One of the perils of dating a southern gentleman was making sure he looked the part. His old Metallica tees didn’t say “classy” they said “lost in the ‘90s.” His polo shirts looked okay, but not what he was looking for either, which left him with short-sleeved dress shirts which looked ridiculous they way the material stretched over his biceps. That look was usually not a problem for Jim, but he didn’t want to look like a muscle-head either. He sat on the bed and sank his head into his hands. Bones would be here any minute to pick up and he wasn’t dressed. He pulled the latest shirt over his head just as the doorbell rang.

He grinned at the hungry look on Bones’ face when he opened the door bare-chested. “Come on in, I’ll be ready in just a sec.”  Bones was wearing a faded tee with an unbuttoned plaid shirt and a faded pair of Levi’s.  He zipped into the bedroom and dug his least wrinkled tee out of the pile and grabbed a similar shirt to wear over it. He grabbed a hoodie for good measure knowing how cold it could get on the river at night. He was halfway out of the room when he stopped to grab one for Bones too, figuring he might not have packed one for himself.

XX

They got to the park just as the sun was setting. Bones set up their blanket and started to unpack their picnic dinner while Jim sat and shot pictures of the red and orange sky.

“You brought Famous Amos cookies?” Jim’s million-watt grin lit up the twilight when Bones unpacked Jim’s treat. Now that he thought about it, everything Bones’ brought had been Jim’s favorite; smoked turkey and Swiss sandwiches, kettle cooked chips, a six-pack of raspberry lemonade and the cookies.

“They’re your favorite, right?”

Jim snuggled closer to Bones on the blanket. “You’re my favorite.”

XX

“Harrison Ford was the first guy I ever had a crush on.” Jim whispered after Indy shot the sword wielding Arab baddie with his pistol.

“Mmmm, with those tight black pants he wore in the _Star Wars_ movies, yummy.” Bones agreed. “He wasn’t my first boy crush, but he was a close second.”

“Who was your first?”

“Jason Patric in _The Lost Boys._ ” Bones had loved that teeny-bopper vampire movie and it’s dark-haired leading man.

“Yeah, he was dark and brooding, and those eyes…” Jim couldn’t help hoping he would be Bones’ last boy crush. It wasn’t like him to be so whimsical or to put much thought into his future, but thanks to Bones, he was doing a lot of things that were new to him.

After they’d finished dinner, they’d cuddled together on the picnic blanket, Bones’ wearing Jim’s hoodie and resting his head against Jim’s shoulder. Jim loved the way Bones looked in his clothes, not as much as he was sure he’d love Bones out of his clothes, but this was close second. All Jim wanted to do was run his hands up under Bones’ shirt and kiss him breathless, but their blanket was surrounded by families with middle school aged kids, so he kept his hands mostly to himself, the exception being the arm he had slung low across Bones’ back. Jim realized he liked dates with Bones where he kept his hands to himself, slow kisses and long cuddles had become his favorite way to spend time with his friend. It made him feel like a grown-up for the first time in his life, treating Bones like a gentleman.

XX

Bones didn’t want to leave when the movie ended. He was cuddled close against Jim’s shoulder, toasty warm in Jim’s sweatshirt. It had been a great night, cuddled close to Jim, the two of them whispering to each other and exchanging the occasional chaste kiss.

“Time to get going Cinderella before you turn back into a pumpkin.” It was turning chilly and he didn’t want Bones to catch cold from the damp night air.

“No. I’m comfortable here.” Bones grumped against the side of Jim’s neck.

“There’s no reason we can’t do this at home, you know. Show a movie on the side of the house and camp out in my back yard. We could have a bonfire and make s’mores.”

“Yeah, what movie would you show?”

“Casablanca. I love that old movie, how about you?”

Casablanca had been his favorite movie to watch with his mother. It was actually the last movie they watched together before she passed, with mother and son calling out the well-worn lines that made the movie great. Bones was too choked up to answer, but managed to nod against Jim.

Jim held him tighter and made a mental note to make Casablanca under the stars happen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Hatch Shell in Boston does free family movie nights in the summer and it got me to thinking if San Francisco did the same thing. They do but it’s about an hour ride from where our boys live to get there, meaning Bones would finally get to drive over the Golden Gate Bridge.
> 
> Oddly enough, the first movie on the schedule for Film Night In the Park is Star Trek: Into Darkness! I couldn’t send Jim and Bones to that movie, but Raiders of the Lost Ark was the movie playing the next week, how perfect was that? 
> 
> Harrison Ford was my first boy crush! My brother and I must have watched Star Wars a million times and Raiders a million and one when we were kids. I still love his movies and can’t wait to see him play Han Solo again this December!


	15. Day 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's a rainy Sunday in San Francisco.

Bones stood at the dining room window watching the rain poor down outside. He had never been one for rainy days, but he had a lot of reading to catch up on and this seemed the perfect day to do it. The hospital had put him in charge of bringing the Ortho department into the 21st century. The former head of the department had been content to stick with tried and true methods of healing bones and joints while other area hospitals had stayed current with technologies and new therapies leaving the hospital to lag behind while others surged forward in its place.

With the exception of Emergency Room visits, San Francisco General Hospital was getting almost no orthopedic patients. Entire clinics had been established for the treatment of sports-related bone and joint injuries and SFGH was seeing none of these patients. It was up to Leo to change that by upgrading technologies and treatments that would once again turn SFGH into a world class orthopedic treatment center.

Bones settled into his sofa with a fresh cup of coffee and his stack of medical journals. He had read the title of the first article when his doorbell rang. Jim. Who else could it possibly be on a dreary Sunday morning?

“Mornin’ Bones.” Jim chirped happily when he opened the door. “I brought muffins and the Sunday morning Chronicle. I didn’t know what kind of muffins you like, so I got an assortment. I thought we could spend a quiet morning reading the paper over muffins. Just say yes.” He grinned at his friend who looked like he had just gotten out of bed.

Old Bones, as he had come to think of himself before meeting Jim would have been pissed at having his morning invaded like this, new Bones, on the other hand was thrilled. “Come on in, Jim. I just made a fresh pot of coffee.” His body was still tingling over the way Jim had walked him home after they got back from the movie and kissed him goodnight on his doorstep. He had wanted to invite Jim to spend the night but part of him was scared that he’d wake up alone while Jim was home carving his notch into the bedpost.

Jim bussed a quick kiss against Bones’ still messy bed head and dumped the paper onto the counter followed by the muffins. Jim helped himself to a cup of coffee, while Bones chose the coffee cake muffin from the box. Jim grabbed the orange-cranberry and followed Bones into the living room where it looked like he had set up a command center, medical journals littered the coffee table and he had a stack of legal pads and pencils. “Bones, am I interrupting you? Looks like you’re in the middle of planning D-Day or something.”

“I need to do some research on bringing my department up date with technologies and treatments. I was going to spend the day on the couch alone. It will be nice to spend it with you, so long as I get some work done.” Bones raised a skeptical eyebrow and patted the empty space on the other side of the couch.

“I have some work of my own to do this afternoon to prepare for the new house we’re starting on in the morning, mind if I do that once I’ve read the paper?”

“Not at all and we can call out for pizza or something for dinner, if you like.”

“I’ll just run home and grab my computer.”  Jim leaned in and pressed their lips together before quickly dashing back out the door. He knew if the kiss had lasted much longer, neither of them would be getting any work done today.

XX

For all of Jim’s bouncy energy, he was surprisingly quiet all morning. Bones watched as he shuffled the newspaper into the order he was going to read it; sports, comics, sales flyers, local news and real estate.  Once the fluttering of sections was complete, he had settled back into the couch to read.  Every now and then Jim would huff a giggle or tisk with disgust, but other than that, he was as quiet as a church mouse.  Bones found himself getting lost in watching Jim read rather than in reading his own medical journal, which now seemed boring in comparison to Jim whose very presence lit up his dull living room.

Jim was in the process of circling items in the real estate section when Bones broke the silence. “What’s caught your interest?” He set his medical journal and legal pad aside in favor of looking on with Jim.

He had been covertly watching Bones watch him all morning. It had been hell keeping quiet when there were so many things in the paper he wanted to discuss with Bones, but he had done it to prove he was a good partner and so Bones wouldn’t make him leave for being too noisy. “The things I’m circling are houses up for sale as fixer-uppers. Over the next few pages are houses that are going to be sold at auction due to bank foreclosures. I like to see what properties are available as my team’s next project.”

“So how does this house flipping work?” Bones had no idea how it worked and was interested to learn how Jim ran his business.

“It starts with finding a property. Spock and I will go through it nail by nail to see how structurally sound it is, does it need a new roof or new drywall? Once we’ve figured out the cost to bring the house up to code, we sit down and plan renovations and improvements, like when I tore out the ceiling in my bedroom to expose the wooden beams. From there we come up with a figure of what we’ll need to spend to put the house on the market. Lastly, I present all of my figures to the bank and apply for the loan.”

“I had no idea that much went into it. What happens when a house doesn’t sell right away?”

“That’s what all of our side projects are for, we do a lot of kitchen and bathroom remodels, plus Karu brings in landscaping business this time of year, people who want to add water features or stone pathways. I have a gorgeous house on 17th that’s been for sale for three months. The sale is just about to close on it now, which is how we’re able to start a new house tomorrow. I wait to secure financing on my next project until the current one is under agreement. The money from the sale of the house pays off the mortgage I took out, incidental costs and my guys’ salaries.”

“I’d love to see that house on 17th before the sale goes through, Jim.”

“Lucky for you, I know a guy who can arrange a showing.” Jim waggled his eyebrows and pressed their lips together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no earthly idea how to flip a house, the process as I outlined it is how I assume it’s done.
> 
> I love snuggling in with the Sunday paper on rainy days. It’s domestic and cozy to just sit with someone and not feel the need to fill in every silence. I always think silence is the greatest challenge in any relationship and our Jim seemed to handle it perfectly. I love that he noticed Bones watching him and was watching Bones watch him right back.


	16. Day 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jim has an accident at work and ends up in Bones' ER.

It was a gorgeous morning in San Francisco, yesterday’s rain was a thing of the past with Monday having dawned bright and sunny. Bones had already left for his shift at the hospital when Jim woke up. He had to admit he missed Bones’ creaky screen door waking him up when he would leave for work. He liked watching Bones start his day.

Jim’s crew was starting the gut job of a house with lovely bones on Parkview Terrace. Spock and Karu were busy gutting the kitchen, pulling out the old cabinets and ancient appliances, while Jim and Pavel would begin work on tearing out the living room ceiling to get to the wooden beams which had been damaged by termites.

Jim was at a bit of a loss today when it came to Bones. He had no idea what to do to make him “just say yes.” He thought maybe a walk along Golden Gate Park would be a nice way to unwind from a hectic Monday.

“Are ve ready to start on ze ceiling?” Pavel asked, startling Jim out of his own head.

He needed to learn how to compartmentalize like Bones did with him and keep Bones out of his head while he was working. Problem was, he didn’t know how. “Put on your goggles and respirator and we’ll be all set to start.” Jim pulled his own goggles down from where they sat against his forehead and strapped on his respirator. Both men grabbed their claw hammers and climbed the short scaffold to start work, ripping into the ceiling with the claws, pulling down the dry wall in a shower of dust.

The termite damage was worse than Jim had originally thought. The ceiling beams were full of rot and were in danger of collapse. He directed Pavel’s attention to a particularly weak beam and started pulling it apart with a crowbar, sending small shreds of rotten wood drifting to the floor. Jim dug into the beam a second time with his crow bar and there was a loud crack. Jim had just enough time to shove Chekov out of the way before the weak beam crashed down on the back of his head plunging him into darkness.

XX

Bones had spent a quiet morning organizing his notes from yesterday. He needed to prepare grant proposals and fee schedules for the cost of the new pieces of equipment the department would need. He wished Jim were here to help him, he had a lot of experience in asking for and getting large sums of money.  Maybe he would ask him tonight if he would help him out, he was in over head wading through the numbers alone.

He pulled his phone out of his scrub pants to see if he had missed a text from Jim. It wasn’t like him not to have been in touch by now. He was unlocking his phone when Nurse Chapel burst into the room. “Leo, Jim was just brought in with a head injury, you need to come now.”

Bones bolted from his chair and raced behind Christine all the way back to the Emergency Room. When he got there, Jim was lying quietly, his eyes shut, neck wrapped in a stabilizing brace. His hair was whitish from powder-fine plaster dust and what looked like wood fragments. A jagged cut ran along his left ear and was still bleeding. A blonde man with tight curls paced nearby.

“I’m Doctor McCoy. What happened?”  He ran his hands down the side of Jim’s face. “Jim? Can you hear me, it’s Bones. Jim?”

“Ve ve’re pulling down a ceiling and a beam broke and hit him in the back of ze head. He had just said zere was more termite damage than he had thought and zen it was like the whole ceiling fell in on us.”

“Jim?” Bones pulled his penlight out of his pocket and pried Jim’s eyelids open, one by one to shine the light inside.  Both pupils were reactive to the light. “What’s your name, kid?” Bones asked, turning around.

“Pavel Chekov, Doctor McCoy. Jim is my boss.” He was wringing his hands together, his eyes filled with fear.

“Were you hit by any of the falling debris?” Bones took the young man’s face in his hands to look into his eyes which were thankfully bright and clear. He remembered Chekov was one of Jim’s friends who had helped figure out what kind of honeysuckle had grown in his mother’s backyard.

“A little bit hit my shoulder. I’m fine, but Jim vas out cold. We managed to get him into my truck and I drove him straight here. I knew you’d be able to help him.”

“Bones?” Jim’s voice sounded small and far away. His head was pounding but he was certain he had heard Bones’ voice in the room.

“Right here, Jim. You had a bit of an accident at work and Chekov brought you in to see me.”

“That’s ‘cause he knows I like you.” Jim smirked.

“I think you have a concussion, but I’m going to take an x-ray to be sure that beam didn’t crack your skull.”

“So, that’s why it feels like the Strawberry High School Marching Band is playing in my head?” He pried one eye open and shut it immediately when the room started to spin. He reached out a shaky hand, breathing a bit easier when he felt Bones take it.

“Jim, I need your consent to treat you, just say yes.”

Jim snorted a quick laugh. “Clever to use my line against me. Yes, and Bones, can you tell the marching band to take five?”

XX

Bones stayed with Jim while he had his x-ray taken. He also decided to give him a CT scan just in case. He didn’t want to miss anything when it came to Jim and was sitting in the control booth while the technician worked the scan. This was the first moment he’d had since Jim was brought in to let things everything sink in. When Christine told him Jim was hurt, his first instinct was to respond as a doctor. He had done everything he could from a medical standpoint and now that he wasn’t actively treating Jim, the crushing fear of what could have happened wracked his brain.  His usually steady hands had begun to tremble. He stuffed them in his pockets so they’d be less noticeable.

“Only a few more minutes, Mr. Kirk. You’re doing great.” The tech called to Jim over the microphone.

Jim was doing great, it was Bones who was a wreck. He just wanted to get the results of Jim’s tests and take him home where he could wash the dust out of his hair and tuck him into bed. Not being able to help Jim brought back memories of when he was losing his mother. Her doctors had prescribed the most aggressive treatments for her and none had worked. Bones had felt helpless as she slipped away. He knew Jim was going to be back to his usual annoying self in a few days, but the residual fear of watching someone he loved slowly die clung to him.

“Everything looks fine, Doctor McCoy. I’ll send the scan to the radiologist, but I don’t think there’s any cause for concern.”

XX

The technician was right, there was no sign of brain damage and the x-ray had come out clear as well. He diagnosed Jim with a Grade 3 concussion and was working on his release papers when the other members of Jim’s work crew came into the ER.

“Leo, how is he?” Karu asked, concern in his voice.

“He’ll be fine, just a concussion.” Bones signed his name to Jim’s discharge papers with a flourish.

“I knew Jim’s hard head would serve him well.” Spock observed.

“Leo, this is Spock.” Karu made the introductions and both men shook hands.

“It is a pleasure to meet you Doctor McCoy.” Spock said, arching an elegant brown. “Jim is often distracted by thoughts of you.”

“It’s nice to meet you too, Spock. Come with me and you can see him.” He would have plenty of time later to puzzle out the meaning of Spock’s odd comment.

XX

“Is there anything we can do, Jim?” Spock asked when Bones led him into Jim’s curtained room.

“Finish ripping down the…the?” Jim stopped, unable to recall the word he was looking for.

“The ceiling.” Spock supplied.

Jim nodded. “I’ll be back in the morning and we can go from there.”

“You will not be back in the morning, Jim. You might not be back for a few days.”

“That’s harsh, Bones.” Jim frowned and crossed his arms, looking very much like an angry toddler.

“Oh yeah, what’s your middle name?” Bones frowned right back at him.

Jim looked at Bones curiously. _His middle name?_ “It’s…ah. Well, um...”

“It’s Tiberius, hotshot, named after your grandfather.” He tugged a wobbly Jim to his feet, keeping one arm around his waist to steady him as he found his balance.

“Yeah, well aren’t you a smarty pants.” Jim grumbled under his breath. He caught Bones’ light and spicy aftershave and felt more at ease.

 “C’mon, Jim.  Time to get you home and into bed.”

“It’s about time you finally said yes.” Jim wore a confused little smile, but his voice was triumphant.  “Just remind me what you’re saying yes to?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Jim. He’ll be just fine in a few days, like Bones said!
> 
> Ordinarily my browser history is full of porny sex things, purely for scientific research purposes. This week, however, it’s filled with websites teaching me how to gut a house and how to treat or diagnose a concussion! Go me! One week porn free…


	17. Day 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jim wakes up with Bones in his bed...

Jim woke a little after midnight feeling like someone had played Whack-A-Mole with his head. He pried his eyes open slowly and the room swam into focus. He breathed a sigh of relief when he recognized his bedroom, but how had he gotten here? The last thing he remembered was Bones holding his hand in the hospital. “Bones?”

“Right here, Jimmy.” Bones was next to him, propped up on the other side of the bed, on top of the covers working on his tablet.

“Finally got you in my bed.” Jim grinned and quickly winced. It hurt to smile.

“Well I had to be close in case you needed me.” Bones said gruffly, moving his body closer to Jim’s to check his eyes with his ever-ready pen light. Bones was lying; he simply couldn’t stay away from Jim. He had tried sitting in the living room, flipping through the hundreds of cable channels Jim got, but nothing held his attention for long. Every few minutes he was standing in the doorway of Jim’s room watching him sleep, wanting to hold him.

After an hour of going back and forth between the couch and the bedroom door, Bones had given up and joined Jim in bed. The results of the CT Scan and the x-ray put Jim in the clear which is why Bones let him sleep, but he couldn’t help checking on him. “How do you feel, Jim?” He brushed a hand down the side of Jim’s face, careful to avoid the jagged cut near his ear, which thankfully hadn’t needed stitches.

“The light hurts my head when I open my eyes, but at least the room has stopped spinning.” Jim rolled closer to Bones, pressing his face against the side of his shoulder.

Bones moved his arm up so he could pull Jim to lie with his head on his chest and smiled when Jim sighed contentedly. He wrapped his arms around his back and held him close. “That’s normal with a concussion. I left it on so you’d know where you were when you woke up. I can shut it off now, if you like?”

“Please.” Jim mumbled moving closer to Bones who was hot to the touch. Jim loved the way he could feel heat radiating off his body and snuggled closer still, slipping his right hand under Bones’ shirt to rest against the warm skin over his heart.

It was hard being this close to Jim and keeping his hands to himself. This must be what’s it been like for Jim on all of the dates they’d been on recently. He managed to reach his left arm out to fumble with the lamp, finally plunging the room into darkness. He felt Jim sigh against him and start to relax again.

“How’s Chekov? I thought I heard his voice at the hospital, but I’m not sure.” Jim hated the way his mind felt scrambled, not sure if what he recalled were actual memories or a result of the clout to the back of his head.

“He’s fine, Jim.” Bones squirmed around, careful not to move Jim too much as he managed to get his legs under the covers so Jim could wrap himself completely around him. Bones started rubbing small circles into Jim’s back, hoping to relax him further.  “He said you pushed him out of the way when the ceiling started to collapse, which was very brave.” Bones took a deep breath, _and very stupid_ , he added silently to himself. “He has a bruise on his shoulder from where the beam hit him, but he’s convinced he would have been the one in the hospital if you hadn’t shoved him out of the way.”

“He’s a good kid.” Jim said quietly. That hadn’t always been the case. “Pavel came to work for me five years ago when he was fifteen, as part of a work release program set up through the San Francisco Juvenile Court System. He had been in out of different foster homes since he was ten years old had been involved with the wrong crowd of kids in high school, which landed him in front of more than one judge. The last time he was picked up was for criminal larceny. He and some friends had stolen a car. The judge offered him work release or jail and Pavel chose work.”

“I never would have guessed he had a troubled past.” Chekov was clean cut an polite, no one would be able to guess he’d had trouble with the law.

“Well, keep that between us, he still struggles with his past. I brought him to live with me here and got him back into school. He worked with my crew after school as part of the work study program and then we’d come home and I’d help with his homework. He moved out two years ago when he turned 18. He’s like a brother to me.”

What was becoming more and more apparent as Bones got to know him better was that Jim Kirk was an amazing man. He didn’t know many people who would take a troubled teen into their home and give him a fresh start.  “I could see that today at the hospital. All of your guys love you a lot, Jim.” Seeing Jim’s friends all rally to his side like they had gave him comfort, but also made him wonder who would rush to his side if the tables were turned.

“They like you a lot too, Bones.” Jim smiled against the wrinkled fabric of Bones tee shirt. “They keep telling me it’s nice to see me so happy all the time and they know my mood is thanks to you and our friendship.”

Bones snuggled Jim closer to him. He thought about what Christine had said the other day about finding out what Jim’s intentions were. Did Jim want a relationship or something else? Now probably wasn’t the best time to talk about this with Jim suffering from a concussion but what could it hurt to ask? “What if we weren’t just friends, Jim?” He asked quietly, thankful Jim couldn’t see his worried expression in the dark.

“What are you saying, Bones?” He couldn’t seem to wrap his brain around what Bones was asking. Was he saying he didn’t want to be friends anymore?

“What if we had a relationship instead of a friendship?” He was making a muddle of this, he knew it. Why couldn’t he just come out and ask Jim instead of this beating around the bush.  He hated to admit it, but part of him was scared Jim would say no.

 “My head hurts too much to figure out what you’re trying to tell me, Bones. Just say what you mean.” He could smell a hint of Bones’ spicy aftershave and that certain something that was unique to Bones. He loved being held like this, cuddled close enough to hear Bones’ heartbeat, strong and steady under his sore head.

“I want to be your boyfriend.” He whispered into the darkness.

“You do?” Jim had been thinking a lot about his relationship with Bones. He was quickly coming to the conclusion that they were building toward something. He had just needed a bit more time to find the confidence in himself to ask Bones to be in a relationship with him. Now, here Bones was asking him.

“Yeah,” He whispered quietly against the side of his pillow. “Just say yes, Jim.”

Jim opened his mouth to say yes but all that came out was a strangled giggle. Jim didn’t know if it was the  effects of the concussion but he felt a bubble of sudden joy in his chest. He wanted to say yes with all his heart, but all he could do was laugh. He managed to nod his head against Bones’ chest and prayed Bones got the message.

Bones was confused at first by Jim’s laugh, but was soon laughing along with him. He could feel Jim’s happiness in the way he was pressing kisses against the side of his neck and rubbing the palm of his hand against his heart.

“Yes!” He finally managed between giggles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The lovely Redford mentioned a few weeks back that Jim was going to have an interesting time when it came to new things in this relationship. She mentioned how he would react to their first kiss and also how he would react to being Bones’ boyfriend. I am enchanted with the idea that Jim was so overcome with happiness all he could do was laugh in response to Bones’ question.
> 
> They're both a bit shy in deciding to take the next step in their relationship, which is more adorable than a basket of puppies!
> 
> We also get a bit of Chekov's backstory here. Bones is right, there aren't many people like Jim who would be willing to a troubled kid like Pavel into their home, but look how it turned out!


	18. Day 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jim deals with the after-effects of his concussion cuddled in Bones' arms.

Waking up in Bones’ strong, warm arms was a dream come true for Jim. Only in his usual dreams he wasn’t suffering from the worst headache in creation and he wasn’t wearing flannel sleep pants and a tee shirt. He groaned when he opened his eyes and the brightness of the room sent a bolt of pain shooting through his skull.

“Mornin’, Jim.” Bones gently kissed the back of his neck.

Any pain Jim felt was tempered by Bones pulling him closer against his chest. He had never woken up in someone’s arms before and had to admit this was well worth the wait. “Don’t you mean, ‘boyfriend?’ Or did I dream that you asked me to be yours?”  Jim crossed his fingers, hoping he hadn’t dreamed it.

Bones huffed a laugh against the back of Jim’s neck. His new boyfriend was completely adorable with his brains scrambled. “You didn’t dream it, darlin’, you’re all mine.”

“So that means you’re all mine too, right?” Jim turned slowly in Bones’ arms so they were face to face.

“All yours, Jim.” Bones couldn’t help looking into Jim’s eyes as a doctor rather than as his boyfriend when he turned around.  They were still a little fuzzy, he knew Jim must still be suffering memory loss and probably had one hell of a headache.

Jim pressed a dry kiss to Bones’ lips, in too much pain to do more than just lay back in his arms. “How did we get home last night? The last thing I remember is being in the hospital and you holding my hand.”

“I drove you home in my car. The guys from your crew helped me get you into the car and Karu drove your truck home. He helped me get you into the house before he left with Chekov. If you ask me those two kids are crazy about each other.”

“You’re right, they are. I got sick of watching them dance around each other and told Sulu Chekov wanted to go out with him.”

“You spoiled the surprise?”

“Why does everyone keep saying that? They’re probably waking up cuddled together just like we are, only difference is they’re naked.” Jim grumbled.

“What would you do with me if I were naked, Jim?” Bones arched an eyebrow in challenge.

Jim moved his head to give his boyfriend a proper good morning kiss and groaned when the room started spinning. “Shut up, Bones.” Jim grumped, his frown deepening when Bones started laughing. “At least you got to see me naked.”

 _Busted…_ He had wondered how long it would take Jim to figure that out. “What makes you said that, Jim?”

“My head is still pretty messed up, but I know I didn’t go to work yesterday in flannel pants and a tee shirt and since I don’t remember getting undressed, you must have been the one to do it.”

Bones pulled Jim closer and dropped a gentle kiss against the side of his head. “You were a mess when I got you home. You were awake enough to get undressed and take a quick shower. I had you sit on the edge of the tub to wash your hair since it was filled with dust and debris from the ceiling and it hurt too much for you to do it yourself.  Then I managed to dry you off and get you dressed before putting you to bed. Let’s hope you can do it yourself this morning because you’re a heavy bastard.” He would never admit it to Jim, but he had enjoyed taking care of him. It didn’t matter Jim didn’t remember him doing it, he would always remember what it had felt like to tuck Jim into bed and keep watch over him.

“Thanks, Bones. You’re the best boyfriend I’ve ever had.” Jim planted tiny kisses against his neck.

Bones snorted. “I thought I was the only boyfriend you’d ever had.”

“Yeah, but you’re still the best.”

XX

Jim managed to take a quick shower on his own while Bones made breakfast. Bones hadn’t wanted to leave Jim alone in the bathroom in case he got dizzy and fell. Jim managed to convince him he would sit on the edge of the tub if he felt himself getting dizzy. Bones’ compromise was that Jim had to leave the bathroom door open. Jim, ever the exhibitionist, quickly agreed.

 Jim could smell eggs and bacon cooking and could hear Bones humming a well worn country tune from the kitchen. He had to sit on the edge of his bed as he pulled on a worn pair of jeans and slipped into a clean San Francisco Giants tee shirt. The room was starting to spin again and he didn’t want to risk falling when he stood one leg to pull his pants on.

“Hey, are you hungry?” Bones asked when Jim came into the kitchen.  “You didn’t have anything to eat past breakfast yesterday.” He cupped Jim’s face in his hands, checking his eyes again, before brushing a quick kiss against his lips.

Jim didn’t want to admit his stomach was feeling a bit rocky, so he just nodded and sat down at the table. He saw Bones had left the paper at his spot but it hurt too much to read more than the top headline. All he had done was shower and change into clean clothes and he was exhausted.

“Still feeling kind of shaky, huh?” Bones asked when he set a plate of eggs and bacon in front of Jim.

He had to close his eyes to keep the room from spinning out of control again. “I never could have gone to work today, much less driven my truck. Thanks for taking such good care of me. Are you off today?” Jim squinted against the morning sunshine streaming into the kitchen.

“Wasn’t supposed to be, but I switched shifts with one of the other osteo docs so I could be home with you.” Bones moved back to the sink to twist the blinds closed, making the room a bit darker for Jim.

“Thanks for staying with me, Bones. I’m glad you’re here.” Jim managed to fork down a few bites of egg and a slice of bacon before his stomach started twisting on itself. He didn’t want Bones to think he didn’t like the food, the eggs were the best he’d tasted, but he knew his stomach wasn’t going to tolerate any more food right now.

“Wanna go back to bed, Jimmy? Just say yes.” He could see the sour look on Jim’s face and could tell the eggs weren’t agreeing with his stomach. He’d try again in a few hours with some chicken broth. He knew Jim would get his appetite back in time.

Jim did want to take Bones back to bed, more than anything. He had wanted nothing more in the last few weeks than to hear Bones say those words to him, but now all he wanted to do was snuggle against his chest and drift off to sleep. “Yeah, Bones, can we? We can throw on a movie or something so you don’t get bored.”

“Being with you is never boring, besides, I have some sleep I need to catch up on too.” Bones hadn’t slept well last night. He watched over Jim past 1AM, until he couldn’t keep his eyes open any more. A few more hours of sleep was just what the doctor ordered. Being able to cuddle Jim as he slept was a bonus.

Bones bent to lift Jim out of his chair and cradled him against his chest as he walked them back into Jim’s bedroom. He set Jim down on his side of the bed and went to the window to pull the blackout shades. The room wasn’t completely dark, but Jim had stopped squinting in pain at the bright morning sunlight.

“Come to bed, Bones.” Jim patted the empty spot next to him on the bed and chucked his discarded jeans across the room.

Bones slid into bed and opened his arms for Jim. He smiled as Jim wiggled around trying to get comfortable. He knew Jim was settled when his hand slipped under Bones’ tee to rest against his heart. “Good night, Jim.”

Jim brushed a kiss against Bones’ collarbone. “I always figured we’d spend our first day as a couple in bed together. I just didn’t imagine we’d be sleeping.” As odd as it sounded with his head throbbing, he was perfectly content to curl up against Bones’ chest.

“Disappointed, Jim?” Bones would have liked nothing better than to have spent the day in bed kissing Jim until their lips went numb, but this was better. It was comfortable and domestic, days spent in bed kissing would come later.

“Never.” He meant it. Jim kissed the soft fabric of Bones’ shirt and dropped off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Jim! At least her remembered that he and Bones are boyfriends at long last. 
> 
> Nothing is going as Jim planned with Bones, but I think that's the best part, when life can surprise you! 
> 
> Better days are coming for our Jim!


	19. Day 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jim shows Bones his handiwork.

Jim woke up on Wednesday morning much the same as he had on Tuesday, snuggled against Bones’ chest. The only difference being Jim’s head wasn’t pounding like someone was using a jackhammer on it. The other big difference was that his morning erection was back. Admittedly, sex had been the last thing on his mind yesterday. He had only wanted to be able to carry on a conversation without losing the thread of it in the middle of a thought and to be able to remember his middle name without Bones having to remind him of it. He shifted his hips to the side and bit his lips to stifle the moan the contact against Bones incited.

“I see Captain Happy Pants is back in the saddle.” Bones murmured, pressing a kiss to Jim’s head.

“I’m just glad I can remember your name again, ah…uhm, buddy.” Jim giggled, relieved when his head didn’t throb.

“So, you’re feeling better?” Bones knew recovering from a concussion could be a long and frustrating process. He was glad Jim was more like his old self and was laughing again. Yesterday had been the longest day in their relationship with Jim barely cracking a smile all day. They had both slept into the early afternoon and spent the rest of the day on the couch watching episodes of _Cake Boss_. Around dinner time, Jim had managed to eat a bowl of Chicken and Stars soup and some string cheese. Bones wisely kept quiet that Jim’s comfort food was better suited to comforting a cranky five year old than a grown man.

“I’m much better, my head isn’t hurting and my mind doesn’t feel so fuzzy anymore.”

“One more day at home should be all you need.”

“Bones, I have to go to work, make sure everything is going according to plan. I’ll lose my mind if I have to stay inside all day again.”

“Tell you what, Jim. If you can shower and eat a full breakfast, we’ll go out. We can stop by your worksite to see how it’s going and maybe you could give me a tour of the house on 17th you renovated.”

“I’m gonna need some serious make-out time with my hot new boyfriend. If you can work that into the agenda for the day then I’d say you’ve got yourself a deal.”

Bones snorted and shifted his weight, lightly tossing Jim onto is back. He wanted nothing more than to spend the afternoon kissing Jim’s perfect lips, but his health was more important. He looked Jim over, feeling the lump on the back of his head and looking at his eyes. They were much clearer than they had been yesterday.  “Hot new boyfriend, huh?” He pressed himself against Jim, his own erection nestled against Jim’s hip. Jim wasn’t the only one who had a hot boyfriend.

Jim skimmed his hand down Bones’ sides and slipped them under his shirt, the heat from Bones’ skin sinking into his fingers as they danced across his back. “Literally Bones, you’re the hottest person I know.”

“Infant.”

XX

Jim lived up to his end of the bargain. He was able to shower by himself and get dressed without ending up in a boneless heap on the floor. He even managed to wolf down a stack of pancakes. He was washing up the dishes while Bones took a shower. He could hear him singing when he shut the water off in the kitchen sink.

Even though his head was bashed in, he had enjoyed spending the last two days with Bones. It was amazing to fall asleep snuggled together and to wake up the same way. This kind of closeness is what he had been missing out on all the years he spent hooking up with random lovers. He was glad he had never brought any of them back to this house. Bones was the only man who had ever slept in his bed or sung country songs in his shower. He stood in front of the bathroom door listening to Bones as he sang.

 _Gonna find out what that house is made of._  
_Been too many nights since its felt us make love._  
_I wanna rock some sheetrock, knock some pictures off the wall._  
_Love you baby, like a wrecking ball_.

Jim shivered not knowing if it was the timbre of Bones’ deep voice or the words he was singing. He reached a hand out to the doorknob and was about to turn it when he thought better of walking in on Bones. Jim wanted nothing more than to join his boyfriend in the shower and turn the words of the song into reality, but Bones had been so happy taking their relationship slowly. Sex could wait, for now.

Jim dashed into the living room when he heard Bones shot the water off. He was reading the paper when the door opened and Bones stepped out, dry but for his messy hair which looked finger combed.

“You actually play that thing or is it just for decoration?” Bones pointed to the acoustic guitar leaning against the wall near the television.

“Hell yeah, I play that thing. We’ll have to jam together when my brains aren’t so scrambled.”

“I don’t play, Jim.”

“No, but you sing.” Jim challenged.

Bones blushed.

“Like a sweet angel.” Jim giggled batting his eyelashes.

XX

After a spirited discussion in which Bones threatened to stay home if Jim drove, Jim slipped into the passenger seat of Bones’ sleek, black Acura. His pout was in full force after he gave Bones directions to the worksite.

“C’mon, Jim, you stumbled down the stairs. You can’t seriously be mad that I won’t let you drive that hulking black truck.” Jim’s condition was much improved, his cognitive function was almost back to where he was before the accident, but Bones wasn’t willing to risk both of their lives after Jim tripped on the stairs. It was Bones’ quick reflexes that saved Jim from a nasty fall.

Jim’s frown deepened and he crossed his arms over his chest.

“Awww, Jim.” Bones poked out at his ribs and Jim stayed silent. “Jimmy, Jimbo, Jim-boy.” Bones kept tickling him and calling him funny names hoping to hear him laugh. “James Tiberius perfect hair.”

That did it, Jim burst out laughing. He did have perfect hair. “Not fair, Bones.” Jim giggled, threading their hands together.

“I play to win.”

“You play dirty.”

“That’s what I said, I play to win.”

XX

“Hey look, it’s Captain Catastrophe.” Sulu called out when Jim and Bones walked into the gutted kitchen of the house on Parkview Terrace.

“HAHA, funny Karu, don’t forget Doctor Dreamy here.”

“Good to see you, Leo. Guess you’re pretty serious about our Jim if you haven’t killed him yet.”

“Hey man, that’s harsh.” Jim whined.

“It is not harsh, Jim. Hikaru is painting an accurate picture of what it is like to handle you when you are under the weather. I would be telling an untruth if I said I did not have homicidal fantasies when you had that ingrown toenail last year.” Spock smirked.

Bones bit the inside of his cheek to keep from laughing out loud. Jim did tend toward being dramatic when he wasn’t well. Not that Bones could blame him with his head half bashed in.

“It vas a wery nasty injury.”  Chekov chided Spock. “I’m happy to see you, Jim.” Pavel slapped his back. He leaned in close to whisper to Jim. “I do not like vorking vith Spock. He makes Stalin look like Winnie the Pooh.”

Jim snorted at Pavel’s description of Spock. He wasn’t sure about the comparison to Stalin, but he knew Spock could be a bit of a dictator when he was in charge of the job site.

“Doctor, are you dropping Jim off vith us for the day?” Chekov asked.

Jim’s eyes lit up at the suggestion. “Just say yes, Bones.”

“Sorry, Captain Catastrophe, you’re grounded for one more day.”

“Dammit, Bones.” Jim sulked.

Bones pulled Jim in for a quick hug. “Baby steps, Jim.” Bones whispered with a wink.

“Doctor Dreamy is letting me off the leash to come see how things are going here then I’m going to show him the remodel on 17th.”

“It is a masterpiece, doctor. You will have your mind blown by Jim’s work.” Spock enthused.

Jim blushed. It was one of his favorite remodels, aside from his own house, which he was more thankful than ever for buying. He never would have met Bones if not for the house.

“Did that masterpiece start out looking like this?” Bones asked. The kitchen was completely empty, with 2x4’s still nailed to the walls showing the old footprint of the cabinets. Sulu had been in the process of pulling up the worn and yellowed linoleum, revealing a gorgeous hardwood floor beneath it.

“They all start out looking like this.” Jim said picking up Bones' hand. “Let me show you the rest of it.” Jim led him off to the living room where he had almost met his maker a few days ago.

“This is where your accident happened?” Bones pointed to the vaulted ceiling.

“Yeah, when we pulled the ceiling down there was more termite damage than Spock and I knew about. Chekov and I took all precautions to bring it down safely but the beam just snapped.” Jim shrugged, trying to fight off the flashback of the accident. He remembered shoving Chekov out of the way and thinking he was going to die before he had gotten to see Bones naked.

“It’s okay, Jim.” Bones pulled him into a hug. “You’re safe and you’re going to stay that way, hear me?”

Jim nodded against Bones’ shoulder and held him closer.

XX

Jim was in a much better mood during the ride to house on 17th. Gone was his earlier pout over not being able to drive. In its place was a nervous smile. He wanted Bones to love the work he had done on the house.

“Spock was right. This place is a masterpiece.” Bones was standing in the foyer turning around to admire the details in the room.  The hardwood floor and staircase gleamed with a high-gloss finish. Crown molding painted ivory ringed the ceiling. “Jim, this is gorgeous.”

“It was a real labor of love bringing this old girl back to her former glory.” There was nothing like restoring a run-down house into a showpiece a family would be proud to own.

“You are so talented. I love it, Jim. What an amazing place to raise a family.”  Bones pulled Jim close for a hug.

It was. Jim had to admit he thought the same thing himself, going so far to picture a small blonde boy with a mischievous grin matching his own sliding down the banister. He had thought the idea of having a son of his own was an impossible dream, but the over-awed look on Bones’ face gave him hope that the impossible might be within his reach.

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZhsdBOlczHY>

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bones is singing my favorite Eric Church song, Like A Wreckingball. Check it out in the link above. 
> 
> Poor Jim, it's not easy being sick and not able to do the things he's used to doing. I love how appreciative Bones is of Jim's talent. 
> 
> Next week, Jim goes back to work and makes a lucky discovery.


	20. Day 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jim is cleared to return to work and makes a lucky discovery.

Bones was half-asleep when he reached out for Jim. He frowned, his eyes still closed, when all his hands met were cold, empty sheets. “Jim?” He sat up, the sheet pooling on his thighs. He blinked a few times until his own room came into focus. “Dammit.” He muttered when he realized where he was and why Jim wasn’t with him.

After Jim finished showing him the remodeled house on 17th, they had gone out to lunch at Jim’s favorite dim sum place and spent the afternoon enjoying good food and each other’s company. Jim was tired when they had gotten back and had gone to take a nap. Bones let him go alone since he had some paperwork he needed to catch up on. Jim agreed to call him when he woke up, which turned out to be around 10 PM. Bones had wanted to walk across the yard and spend the night curled up in Jim’s arms, but he had to get up early for work and wanted Jim to get a good night sleep without an extra body in his bed. He regretted the decision to sleep alone five minutes after he made it. He wondered if Jim was as miserable sleeping alone as he had been.

XX

Jim couldn’t remember having a worse night sleep in his life. After spending two nights sleeping in Bones’ arms, he couldn’t get used to his big, empty bed. He was amazed how quickly having Bones in his bed had changed him. He never wanted to spend another night alone again. He knew in his heart Bones had stayed with him to make sure he was safe, but it was still nice falling asleep listening to the strong, steady beat of his heart.

He swung his legs out of bed and stood up, taking careful measure of himself. The last thing he and Bones had spoken about the night before was making sure Jim was okay to drive. He had to promise Bones three times that if he felt at all woozy or off-balance, he’d call one of his guys for a ride to work. Jim had promised and even pinky-swore to the empty room that he wouldn’t put himself or anyone else at risk. _So far, so good._ He smiled to himself and headed into the kitchen to make coffee.

XX

Bones was about to go into surgery when his phone dinged with a text from Jim. [Okay to go to work.]

“Of course he’s okay to go to work. Thought that beam would have knocked some sense into his fool head, but maybe it didn’t.” He grumbled as he slipped into his gown. He was about to text Jim back when his phone dinged again. [Seriously, Bones, I’m fine ;) My head is okay too! :D] Attached to the message was a half-naked selfie Jim had taken in the mirror, he had a towel slung low over his hips and his hair was wet and sticking up crazily.

“Cheeky bastard.” Bones couldn’t help laughing. He had every intention of going back to Jim’s message to respond when his phone dinged again. [What isn’t fine is sleeping alone. It sucks and not in a good way.]

Jim was right, it did suck. They had only shared a bed for two nights, but Bones missed the feel of Jim’s head on his shoulder as they both fell asleep. He didn’t think they were ready to spend every night together yet, they still hadn’t talked about sex, but maybe they could spend weekends together. It was something he would bring up tonight. Jim had promised to make dinner to thank Bones for looking out for him since his accident. [Glad you’re better, have a great day.] Bones flipped the phone around to take a selfie, he wasn’t half naked like Jim, but he was smiling. He attached it to the message and sent it to Jim. He couldn’t ignore the issue of sleeping together. [Sleeping alone sucked for me too. Missed your head on my shoulder. ;)] Bones sent the message and shut off his phone.

XX

Jim would be damned if he’d admit it, but he was dead tired by lunchtime. Bones had told him even though he was able to think more clearly and was getting his balance back, his brain was still in the process of healing. He had worked on demolition a bit in the morning, but was soon too tired to swing his hammer. He confined himself to playing the role of gopher; grabbing tools his team needed and going out for coffee. It had started to pour around 10am, one of those soaking, cold rains, more in-line with the kind of weather San Francisco gets in November, rather than June.

Jim had just slammed the door to the truck and was running toward the front stairs when he heard a tiny, plaintive cry. It sounded to Jim like an animal, a kitten maybe. He set the coffees down on the porch, out of the rain and moved quietly near the bushes flanking the stairs, hoping to hear the sound again. Moments later Jim heard another cry and quickly located its source; a tiny black kitten, soaked to the skin, was screaming. Seeing no signs of the tiny animal’s mother, Jim scooped it up and held it under his hoodie to get it out of the rain. He scampered up the stairs and back into the house.

“Guys, look what I’ve got.” He called out to his team.

“I am hoping it is zose chocolate covered donuts with the red, white and blue sprinkles.” Pavel said when he came into the kitchen to wash his hands.

“What you do not have, Jim, is our coffee.” Spock said, leveling an icy stare at his boss. He was notoriously grumpy when he didn’t have his afternoon caffeine fix.

“Damn, they’re on the porch, sorry. This was more important.” Jim pulled the kitten out from under his hoodie.

“Is that a rat, Jim?” Karu asked as he headed for the porch to retrieve the abandoned coffees.

“I believe it is a kitten, Hikaru.” Spock said, gently removing the tiny ball of fur from Jim’s cold hand, his coffee forgotten.

Jim watched as his crew cooed over the tiny animal. He had never really been a cat person, preferring rambunctious dogs who could run and play with him, but he knew the perfect someone to adopt the kitten. The cat had Leonard Horatio McCoy written all over him. He had mentioned how lonely he was when he came home to a quiet, empty house after work. Maybe being a cat dad would help ease that for Bones. All the cat needed now was a name.

XX

Halfway to PetSmart, Jim christened the cat Black Jack, remembering Spock had remarked the kitten had an extra toe on one paw giving him twenty-one.  The staff at the store told Jim the cat appeared to be in good health, aside from being underweight for its size. They figured the cat had been abandoned by its mother since there had been no sign of her or other siblings. They showed Jim what he would need to take care of the tiny cat. His last stop was to the dog department. He picked out a small stuffed bone for Jack to cuddle with in his bed. He paid for his purchases and headed home to Bones.

XX

Bones’ car was parked in the driveway when Jim got home. Instead of heading home to make dinner for them, Jim grabbed the cat’s gear and headed over to Bones’ house.

“Jim, you’re home early, are you feeling okay?” Bones flipped instantly into doctor mode, looking Jim over for symptoms of his concussion. “Why is your left arm tucked under your sweatshirt? Did you hurt yourself at work?” Bones was standing with his hands on his hips studying Jim so hard that he missed the PetSmart bag Jim was holding in his other hand.

“You’re such a doctor, Bones.” Jim snorted, setting the pet store bag on the counter and pulling the still shivering kitten out from under his hoodie. “I found this little guy at work today. I was coming back from getting coffee and I could hear him screaming. He has the bluest eyes I’ve ever seen. I didn’t even know cats had blue eyes.”

“Some cats have blue eyes.” Bones moved a bit closer to inspect Jim’s small friend. “Did you know black cats are the least adopted because of superstition? Its lucky you found it, the local shelter would have a hard time finding it a forever family.”

Jim snorted, realizing Bones thought he meant to keep the cat. “Bones, this is Black Jack. Black Jack, this is your new Daddy.” The cat mewled pitifully in Jim’s arms. He was still shaking with the cold and trying to burrow closer to Jim’s warmth.

“Wait, what? I’m not his Daddy.” He couldn’t be a cat father. He worked long hours at the hospital, he didn’t have time to raise a kitten.

Jack wailed in response to Bones’ denial of him. Jim held him tighter and tried to stave off the crazy vision of he and Bones on the _Maury Povich Show_ and Jack crying when Maury announced Bones was NOT the father.

“What in hell is wrong with you, Bones? You hurt his feelings.” Jim laughed at the raised eyebrow of doom Bones had on display. His brow was arched so high Jim thought it was going to make a break for Canada. “Please hold him, Bones, he’s so cold and you’re so hot.” Jim waggled his eyebrows suggestively, thinking if the sweet kitten didn’t tug on his heartstrings, Jim flirting with him would.

“Fine. Give him here, Jim.” Bones held out his hands and was surprised by how tiny the kitten was. He felt like he was all skin and bones. He cuddled the little ball of fur close, hoping the heat of his body would help him warm up. Bones did a quick cursory medical evaluation of the tiny cat as he held it. He guessed the cat to be a few weeks old, since its eyes were open. He was woefully underweight, probably the runt of the litter. He rolled the cat onto his back and made a startling discovery. “Ah, Jim, how did Black Jack get his name?”

“Bones, Bones, Bones, I thought that would be obvious to a doctor of your caliber. First off he’s _black_ , duh and secondly he has twenty-one toes.”

Bones raised his eyebrow impossibly higher. “Jim, Jim, Jim, as an expert purveyor of pussy, I would think you’d know the difference between a boy cat and a girl cat. Black Jack is a girl.”

“Well shit, Bones, how can you tell? It’s not like I flipped her over and looked for her man bits. We can’t change her name now, she already knows it’s hers.” He sidled up to Bones’ side, slipping an arm around his back and resting his head on his shoulder. “I thought of you the minute I saw her, all wet, cold and hungry. I know how lonely you get when you come home from work to an empty house and how much you love taking care of others. She’s perfect for you, Bones. Be her Daddy, just say yes.”

The tiny cat purred against Bones’ chest. As much as he hated to admit it, he was in love with the little girl already. She had blue eyes that only rivaled Jim’s in their startling color and she needed someone to love and care for her. Bones sighed. “Fine Jim, I’ll keep her and her ridiculous name.”

“My hero!” Jim hugged Bones and couldn’t help but feel, ridiculous as it sounded, like they were a family.

[](http://postimage.org/)   
[](http://postimage.org/)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The picture posted above is Black Jack. I saw this little kitten on Google and its personality screamed Jim Kirk. It’s funny how things work out. I knew weeks ago Jim would find an abandoned kitten and bring it to Bones, but didn’t know any other details aside from the fact I wanted the cat to have blue eyes like Jim. I Googled blue-eyed kittens and there was this little sweetheart. Problem was, now it needed a name. 
> 
> My lovely friend Corrie71 had a blue eyed cat named Frank, after Frank Sinatra. I loved the idea of a cat with a human name, but wasn’t going to steal Frank for my story, so I reached out to the girls to ask them to name the kitten. At the end of the email I mentioned wanting the cat to have a common man’s name even though she’d be a girl and then Black Jack came to me. It seemed like the kind of name Jim would choose for the little ball of fluff. Adding a 21st toe seemed logical… \\\//,
> 
> I remember reading somewhere that shelters have a hard time finding forever families for black cats which is a shame because those animals need homes too. Adopt a black cat today! :D
> 
> Another in the never ending mishaps with Smaug, my Dragon voice to text software, the line when Jim says to Bones, "Be her Daddy." Smaug translated it as "Beaver Daddy." Which is another story entirely!


	21. Day 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack makes sure Jim and Bones fall asleep together!

Jim hadn’t gotten around to making dinner last night. He and Bones were both so busy mixing formula and trying to feed Jack they just called for Chinese takeout.  The rest of the evening was spent cuddling each other and the kitten as it slept and watching _Orange Is The New Black._

Knowing Jim didn’t want to say goodnight to either him or Jack, Bones asked him to spend the night. He grabbed him a pair of sleep pants and tee and sent him off to shower in the guest bathroom while he did the same in the master bath. They had fallen asleep together, Jim’s head on Bones’ shoulder, with Jack tucked securely into her own bed on the floor a few feet away from Bones’ bed.

XX

The peace of the quiet night didn’t last long. Jack started screaming again in hunger a little past midnight. “Bones,” Jim mumbled against his shoulder. “Baby’s crying.”

“I got up with her last time, it’s your turn.” Bones whispered, rolling over to his left side. Bones couldn’t help but grin at the thought of him and Jim co-parenting the tiny kitten. “Hey, it was your idea to have a baby.” Bones snorted.

Jim groaned, “But I’m so warm and snuggly in bed with you.”Jack’s cries got louder and Jim hauled himself out of bed. “Okay, baby girl, Daddy’s here.” Jim cooed, scooping the kitten out of her bed.

Jim gave Jack her bottle and cuddled her a bit before putting her back in her bed. He had just spooned himself around Bones from behind when Jack started to cry. Jim pulled away from Bones but was stopped when Bones clamped his deceptively strong legs around Jim’s, holding him in place.

“Where do you think you’re going, Jim?”

“To get Jack, she’s lonely.”

“You’re not bringing that cat into my bed.” Bones knew if she slept in the bed once, she’d want to do it every night.

“Fine, Bones. I won’t bring her into _your_ bed.” Jim got up when Bones released the death grip on his legs. “Come on, honey. Daddy’s got you.” Jim cooed when he scooped Jack out of her bed. The tiny cat stopped crying the second Jim picked her up.

“Hey, where are you going?” Bones asked, slightly alarmed when Jim headed toward the bedroom door.

“I assume she’s allowed on the sofa, so I’ll sleep out there with her.” Jim pouted.

Faced with the idea of another night alone or night in bed with Jim _and_ Jack, Bones folded faster than a house of cards in a hurricane. “Get back here, dammit, Jim.”

He got back into bed and set Jack on Bones’ chest before settling himself back into his favorite position, with his head on Bones’ shoulder.

Jack curled into a ball, content to fall asleep to the sound of Bones’ heartbeat.

XX

Since Bones would be tied up at the hospital until dinnertime, Jim decided it was take your daughter to work day. Bones was happy with the plan to as it meant Jim would have to take a break every two hours to feed the tiny cat. Thankfully, it was Friday and Jim would only be working half a day. Bones gave Jack and Jim kisses before he headed off to the hospital.

Jim and Jack waved to him as he pulled out of the driveway.

XX

Jim was in the middle of feeding Jack when his phone rang. Figuring it was Bones calling to check on him and Jack again, he contorted himself to pull the phone out of his pocket with his opposite hand so he wouldn’t disturb the kitten. It wasn’t Bones calling. “Hey, Scotty.” Jim answered quietly, so he wouldn’t wake Jack who had just dozed off.

“Are ye and ye’re bonny doctor free for bowling tonight?”

“Can’t, Scotty, we need to be home with our baby tonight.”

“Och, Jimmy, are ye still suffering from the crod to the back of your bonnet?”

“No, Scotty, turn on Face Time.” Jim pressed the button and waited until Scotty’s puzzled face appeared on the screen. “Black Jack, meet Uncle Scotty. Scotty, meet your niece.” He pulled the camera back so Scotty could see the sleeping kitten.

“She’s a cutie, Jim.”

“Since we can’t go out, why don’t you and Gaila come over tomorrow night? Bones and I were going to do a movie night outside with a campfire and S’mores. I’ll invite my crew and we’ll have a barbecue before the movie starts.

XX

When Jim got home, he set Jack on his bed to nap while he marinated the pork chops he was going to grill for dinner. Jack had been the hit of the farmer’s market. Jim had set her in his basket and everyone stopped him to coo at the tiny cat. He set her to the side when he added four ears of corn to his basket and she had practiced pouncing on the ears before tiring herself out and falling asleep nestled on top of the corn.

Jim finished dinner prep by making a salad and then joined Jack for an afternoon nap. He had never been much of a napper, but seeing how comfy Jack looked sleeping on Bones’ pillow, he gave in and joined her.

XX

Bones had sent Jim (and Jack) several text messages when he had gotten out of surgery, all of which had gone unanswered. Bones hesitated before ringing Jim’s doorbell, not wanting to wake him up, but on the other hand he was worried in case something was wrong.

XX

Jim’s eyes popped open when the doorbell rang. He found himself face-to-face with Jack. Jim had moved in his sleep to lie on Bones’ pillow and the cat had snuggled around his face. “I bet that’s your Daddy.” Jim giggled before scooping her up to go answer the door.

“Hi, Bones.” Jim said around a yawn.

“Were you both sleeping?” Bones gently took Jack from Jim and gave her a cuddle. Jack licked Bones’ face in return making him giggle. Bones looked up when he heard the fake shutter click from Jim’s iPhone.

“You gotta let me post these pics on Facebook, Bones, the two of you are adorable together.”

Bones gave a quick frown and went back to playing kissey face with Jack.

XX

“So, I have a plan for tomorrow night.” Jim said while he washed the dinner dishes.”

“Oh, do you now?” Bones said with a hint of sarcasm as he dried a plate. “Let me guess, it involves lube and a donkey?” He couldn’t help but giggle at the ridiculousness of his question.

“That hurts, Bones.” Jim feigned indignation. “Actually, it involves a large sheet and six of my--our--friends.”

Bones arched an eyebrow. “I’m listening, but you’re on a short leash.”

“Scotty called today, wanting to know if we would come bowling tonight. I told him we couldn’t because of Jack.”

“So where does the sheet and six of our friends come into play?” Bones wasn’t used to having a wide circle of friends. Truth be told, he was a bit nervous about a party with Jim’s friends. He knew Karu and Pavel and had met Spock, but he still felt nervous.

“Don’t worry, Bones, everyone will spend the night loving on our baby.” Jack, hearing her nickname, let out an outraged wail at being ignored for so long. She had spent the meal in Bones’ arms and Jim had to cut his meat for him because man and kitten refused to be parted. “Remember after Film Night In The Park I said I wanted to do that at home?”

Bones nodded absently, his eyes on the yowling kitten.

“I thought we’d do that tomorrow night. We can hang the sheet on the side of the house and show the movie on it while we all camp out in the yard around the fire pit. Scotty and Gaila are going to bring wings and I figure we can also serve burgers and dogs along with movie snacks. What do you think, Bones? Just say yes.”

At this point in the game, Bones couldn’t deny Jim anything and even he, monumental grump that he was, thought the idea sounded fun. Maybe he’d make some of his mother’s famous sugared pecans to share with his friends. Bones leaned close to Jim and said yes with his lips and tongue and teeth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am completely in love with this fictional cat! There must be a support group somewhere for people like me. I even looked up “Crying Kittens” on YouTube so I would know what they sounded like when they cried! I’m in deep, people, send help! 
> 
> All of the credit for this chapter goes to Jack. I had intended to do something entirely different here, inspired by my friend KCgirl, but the kitten hi-Jacked this chapter, see what I did there? ;) Anywho, you’ll see the KCgirl-inspired chapter in about two weeks.


	22. Day 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jim, Bones and Jack host a party!

Bones woke up with Jim spooned around his back and Jack cuddled against the top of his head. He stretched his legs out only to find Jim’s wrapped around him.

“Mornin’ Bones.” Jim whispered.

“Why are you whispering, Jim?”

“Don’t want to wake the B-A-B-Y.” He spelled. Jack had developed the annoying and totally adorable trait of yowling whenever either one of them said “baby” and weren’t holding her in their arms. He brushed his lips against the back of Bones’ neck and smiled when he felt a shudder pass through his body. “We gotta talk about S-E-X.” Jim giggled, not wanting to take any chances Jack understood that word too.

“I was thinking the same thing, Jim.” He had gone down to the lab during his break yesterday and had blood drawn. He wanted to ask Jim to do the same thing but wasn’t sure how. Now, with Jim bringing sex up, he left the door open for Bones to tell him what he had done. “I had a blood test yesterday for sexually-transmitted diseases and HIV, all the tests came back clean. The lab results are in my pants if you want to see them.”

Jim breathed a sigh of relief. He didn’t know much about Bones’ personal history and didn’t quite know how to ask for the details. With as many partners as Jim had, he never once had unprotected sex, going so far as insisting his partners wear condoms during oral sex. He may have loved having sex but not enough to put his health or his future at risk. “I wish I’d known, I would have come with you and we could have done it together. I usually get tested every six months and it’s only been four, but I’ll be happy to go on Monday. Just so you know, I have never had unprotected sex and have never let any lovers come inside me, but I’d like to with you.” Jim paused when he felt Bones’ breath hitch. “When you’re ready.”

Bones’ cock was certainly ready and knowing Jim was a bottom made him that much harder. He wasn’t ready for full on sex with Jim yet, so not having his test results gave him a bit more breathing room, but that didn’t mean they couldn’t do other things. It wasn’t that Bones didn’t trust Jim or Jim’s growing feelings for him, it was that this was all happening so fast. He wanted to make sure his feelings for Jim were true and not born of grief for his mother and not wanting to be alone. Now that Jim was done with one night stands, he deserved nothing but the most honest feelings from Bones.  He simply nodded and took a deep breath. There would be time to think about all of this later and Bones hurried to change the subject. “What do you need me to do for the party tonight?”

Jim filled him in on the plan and managed to sneak in a few covert kisses before Jack woke up and demanded her breakfast.

XX

They had drawn straws to decide who would go to the market and party store and who would stay home with Jack. Bones won and winning meant he got to stay home with the kitten while Jim shopped ‘til he dropped. They had a brief disagreement when Bones wanted to give Jim money for the supplies and Jim refused his offer. Jack settled the disagreement quickly by howling in outrage that her Daddies were disagreeing. The dispute ended with Jim taking one hundred dollars from Bones and promising to pay him back in one hundred kisses. It was a win-win situation as far as Bones was concerned and Jack settled back down too.

Jim paid the piper with two short kisses before heading to the store.

XX

They were a well oiled machine. Bones was peeling potatoes for the potato salad while Jim was making his famous bleu burgers. Each burger was stuffed with blue cheese that would melt as the meat cooked.  Bones was holding off on making his mama’s sugared pecans until Jim finished the burgers. Jim had asked if he would teach him to make them and Bones had agreed. Bones knew food meant love to Jim and he was excited to share this family recipe with his boyfriend.

Bones was still having a hard time believing he and Jim were in a relationship together and now were parents to Jack.  They had known each other for less than a month but it felt like Bones had known Jim forever. Bones was pulled from his thoughts of the future when Jim started to yell at Jack.

“Ewww, litter box, Jack. Litter box!” Jim cried when Jack piddled on the hard wood floor in the living room. He scooped up the tiny, wet cat and set her in the litter box.

Bones stifled a giggle when Jim dry heaved as he mopped up the mess. _Ah, parenthood_.

XX

When the hamburger patties were finished and the potato salad was cooling in the refrigerator, Bones called out the ingredients for Jim to gather for the pecan recipe.

“How did this recipe come to be a McCoy family staple?” Jim asked as he separated the egg white from the yolk, only the white was needed in the recipe.

“Sugared pecans are a tradition in the South. Mama used to make these every Christmas for our friends and family. Everyone would beg and beg her to make them all year round for other parties, but Mama only made them at Christmastime. She learned the recipe from her mama who learned it from her mama and so on.”

“Guess she didn’t want to spoil a good thing by making it common, huh?” Jim had several family recipes his grandfather Ty had taught him when he was younger. He was looking forward to sharing them with Bones  and maybe little ones going forward.

Thinking of fatherhood again surprised him and it had been happening a lot in the recent past. Jim had found himself picturing his son sliding down the banister in the house on 17th street and now he was picturing little ones surrounding Bones as he showed them how to shake the prepared pecans in a ziplock bag full of sugar.

“Yeah.” Bones agreed, showing Jim how to spread the now sugared nuts onto the baking sheet. “Mama would even use red and green sugar to make them look more festive for the holiday.”

Jim could see the pained look on Bones’ face as he remembered past Christmases with his mother. Jim slipped behind him and wrapped him up in his arms. “She’s never really gone so long as you remember her, Bones.” A tiny mew from Jim’s feet told him Jack was there too, ready to comfort her Daddy. Jim bent to scoop her up.

“Damn, Jim, she’s almost as small as some of these pecans,” he laughed.

Jack yowled her dissent.

XX

“Oh. My. God. These are the best thing I’ve ever tasted,” Jim said with a mouthful of nuts.

“Well stop eating them or we won’t have any for the party tonight.” Bones moved the baking sheet away from Jim and started scooping them into treat bags.

“You gotta make more of these.” Jim mumbled around another mouthful. “You know what would make these better, is cayenne.”

“What, you mean mess with Mama’s recipe?” Bones frowned.

“No, Bones, we’d be adding to it. Let’s try it in the next batch with a tiny portion and see how it goes.”

“You mean add some Kirk into the McCoy?” He had to admit, the idea had possibilities.

“Now you’re talking, Bones.” Jim slapped Bones’ ass and moved to start the second batch.

XX

Bones had loved the spicy sugared pecans so much he ran out to the store to buy more pecans and treat bags to stuff them in. While Jim had been out earlier in the day, he had gotten treat bags for the pecans and folding red and white striped boxes for popcorn, like the kind you’d get at the circus. Bones hadn’t seen any hint of popcorn and Jim had been enigmatic when he asked about it.

Bones bought two more pounds of nuts and grabbed a few toys for Jack in the pet aisle. Since she’d be spending time at both houses, she’d need toys in both places, he reasoned.

“She’ll never grow up right if you keep spoiling her.” Jim giggled when he saw what Bones had bought for their little lady.

XX

“Oi, Jimmy, could use a little help here.” Scotty called out from the driveway.

The mystery of the missing popcorn was solved when Bones got outside with Jack. Jim and a red-headed man were in the process of unloading and old fashioned popcorn cart from the back of a truck.

“Montgomery Scott.” He introduced himself to Bones once the cart was safely sitting on the driveway. “All my friends call me Scotty.”

Bones shifted the cat to his other arm to shake hands with Jim’s friend. “Leo McCoy.”

“And this is my lovely wife, Gaila.” He turned to the gorgeous red-head who was hugging Jim.

Bones shook her hand and turned back to the popcorn cart. “Haven’t seen one of these since I was a kid at the Georgia State Fair. Where did you get it?”

“This baby is my pride an’ joy. I found her at a scrap sale and restored her to her former glory. I pull it out a couple of times a year at parties and I figured with this being movie night, it was the perfect time to use it.”

“Will you show me how it works?” Bones asked.

“You can be my popcorn apprentice.” Scotty grinned.

XX

Jim had been right about one thing, everyone fell in love with Jack and the story of how she came to be a member of the family. Spock was especially taken with the tiny feline, so much so that his girlfriend, Nyota suggested a trip to the local animal shelter in the morning.

Much to Bones’ relief, Jim’s friends were all happy to see him again and eager to get to know more about him and how it was possible to be in a relationship with Jim without killing him. He told them stories of the ways that Jim had tried to woo him over the last few weeks. No one was surprised that Jim had gotten his man.

XX

“This is nice, Jim.” Bones whispered, snuggling closer to him on their blanket. Jack was asleep on Spock’s lap, leaving Jim and Bones to cuddle and kiss as the movie played. They were sitting behind the rest of their guests near the fire pit so they could make-out without anyone throwing popcorn at them like they’d done with Pavel and Karu earlier.

“Sure is, Bones.” Jim turned and pressed their lips together, humming quietly when Bones tongue flicked out against his lips. “Eighty-nine down, eleven to go.” Jim grinned and leaned back in for kiss number ninety.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When I was in Savannah, GA last summer, sugared pecans were everywhere. Candy shop owners on River Street would stand near their shops handing out samples to people walking past. Almost everyone, myself included, had to buy some after tasting them. The link is for a quick an easy way to make these nuts for yourselves. http://allrecipes.com/recipe/sugar-coated-pecans/ 
> 
> I love the line about adding Kirk into the McCoy, one because it’s suggestive of things to come… Also because that’s how recipes grow and evolve over time. I am sure the tomato sauce I make today is vastly different from the one my Great-Grandmother made when she came to the United States from Italy. 
> 
> Can’t you picture Jim and Bones teaching little ones how to make this treat?


	23. Day 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jim and Bones FINALLY get down to it! Later, he gives Bones a special gift.

Bones woke up to the smooth slide of Jim’s pant covered erection rocking against his ass. Jim’s right hand rested lightly against his hip. “Jim.” Bones whispered.

“Mornin’ Bones.” He whispered back, pressing gentle kisses up the back of his neck.

“Where’s Jack.”

Jim’s kisses turned into a big smile against the sleep-warmed skin of his neck. “She’s sleeping in her bed, she settled right in after I fed her last time.”

Bones rolled to his side as quietly as possible, not wanting to take any chances in waking the sleeping kitten. Jim’s eyes were shining bright when he bent forward to press a dry kiss to his lips. Like lightning, Bones’ hand shot forward pulling Jim’s hips flush against his own.

Jim bit his bottom lip to keep from moaning out loud when Bones’ erection slid against his belly. “Bones. I-”

“What, Jim?” Bones knew what, but he wanted to hear Jim say it.

“I need-” His breath hitched when Bones canted his hips the slightest bit forward. Jim could feel the heat of his hard cock burning into his skin.  “I want-”

“Tell me what you need, Jim.” Bones eyes were deep green with no hint of gold.

“I want to touch you, need you to touch me back.” Jim said quietly, his eyes closed, not wanting to see the look in Bones’ eyes if he didn’t feel the same way.

“Open those gorgeous eyes, Jim.” Bones brushed a gentle hand down the side of Jim’s face, smiling when Jim’s electric blue eyes slowly opened to meet his own. “Yes.” Bones whispered to Jim’s unasked question.

Jim swallowed hard, his throat clicking. He licked out at his dry lips, chewing briefly on his lower lip before his hand starting rubbing Bones’ hip where it had been resting. He sighed when Bones’ mimicked his movement.

Bones kissed Jim, their lips fitting together like they had been made for each other.

Jim was lost in Bones’ kiss. He had always loved being kissed hard and rough, feeling the burn from his partners’ stubble, but this slow, deep kissing felt better than anything Jim had ever experienced before. He would be content to lay here and kiss Bones all day if not for his cock’s insistence that Jim get a move on.

Bones give a slight tug on Jim’s sleep pants.

Jim cried out for Bones, the urge to come so strong the party almost ended before it began.

“Easy now, darlin’. Let’s not wake up the baby before we get to the good part.”

Jim nodded against Bones’ kiss swollen lips and lifted his body so Bones could slowly slide his pants down. The feel of Bones’ warm fingers on his skin was almost more than Jim could handle. He never felt like this before, like he was going to shatter under someone’s touch. “Bones, please.” Jim said, breathless.

“Together.” Bones whispered, lifting his hips. Jim’s fingers felt like they were burning his skin when they brushed against his hip. He knew how hard it was for Jim to undress him slowly. His hands shook as they pulled Bones’ pants to his knees. “Touch me, Jim.” Bones urged, reaching for Jim’s cock.

Jim relaxed to the feel of Bones’ fingers gliding up his shaft. “Bones.” He whispered, his voice shaking. Jim took a deep, shaky breath. He needed to get himself back under control. Now that Bones had his hands on him, he wanted to last as long as possible.

“Feels so good.” Bones whispered, his eyes locking with Jim’s.

Jim nodded, too lost in Bones’ eyes and the motion of his hand to agree with words. He set the strokes of his own hand in time with Bones’ and felt himself getting closer and closer to the end.

“Yes.” Bones whispered. It was the one where he’d wanted to say to Jim since day one. “Yes.” He said it again, finally secure in Jim’s feelings for him and his own for Jim to say it out loud. “Yes.” He whispered as he pulsed in Jim’s hand.

Jim watched in wonder as Bones started to come. Instead of saying his name, he was saying yes for every time he had said no. Jim loved the way Bones’ eyes stayed open and locked on his own as he continued to pulse in Jim’s hand. He’d never seen anything so beautiful in his life as Bones looked now, lost in release.

Jim felt himself almost on the verge of his own orgasm and now that Bones was finished, he let the release sweet him away. He cried out when he started to shoot and Bones’ hand. He sounded primal and alive. Bones stroked him through, whispering his name. Jim was still trying to catch his breath when Jack started yelling for their attention. He moved to sit up to go to the kitten when he felt Bones hand against his chest.

“Stay, darlin’. I’ve got her.” He rose out of bed to get up with the kitten, wiping his messy hand against his discarded T-shirt.

Jim leaned back against his pillow and grabbed a Kleenex to clean himself up he could hear Bones talking to Jack as he made her formula. He felt lighter than he ever felt before, eager for Bones to come back and join him in bed. Gone was the guilt he usually felt was the afterglow had faded. The odd thing about this was that the afterglow wasn’t fading. The warmth in his chest was growing stronger. Jim bolted up in bed. Was this what falling in love felt like?

XX

“What can I make you for breakfast?” Bones asked when he came back into the bedroom cuddling Jack against his bare chest.

As much as Jim loved the idea of Bones making himself at home and wanting to cook for him, he needed to get out of the house. “Why don’t I go out and grab the paper and pastries on the way back?”

Bones said on the edge of the bed next to Jim. Jack executed a perfect flying leap to land on Jim’s bare chest.

“Good morning Princess, Daddy loves you.” Jim whispered against the kitten soft fur. _I think I love your other daddy too._ He added silently to himself.

“Come back with sweet and sticky cinnamon rolls.” Bones winked and leaned in to kiss Jim again.

XX

It had been on Jim’s mind for several days to do this, but he was unsure how Bones would take the gesture. Giving a boyfriend keys to your house is a big step and he wasn’t sure Bones was ready to take that step just yet. After what happened between them this morning, Jim was pretty sure Bones would be receptive to the gift.

XX

Jim headed to the bakery on 10th once the keys had been cut. He got two gooey cinnamon rolls and coffees. It struck him he hadn’t had to ask how Bones took his coffee because he already knew. Maybe that’s what love was? Knowing how someone took their coffee.

XX

“Hey, Daddy’s home, go get him.” Bones said from the living room floor where he had been playing with Jack.

Jim set his purchases down on the kitchen table and bent down to scoop up the running kitten.

Bones hoisted himself from the floor and watched fondly as Jim and Jack said hello. He never would have pegged Jim as a cat person but there was no doubt he was in love with their little lady. It was just one more reason Bones had for falling hopelessly in love with Jim. It was about time he admitted it to himself, especially in light of what had happened between them this morning. He walked to the kitchen table where a small box was perched on the larger bakery box. “What’s this Jim?”

Jim smiled. “Why don’t you open it, it’s for you.”

Bones grinned and open the box. He pulled out a ring of keys attached to a black cat keychain. Bones raised an eyebrow in question.

“The keys to my house,” _and my heart_ , “just say yes, Bones.”

“You beat me to it.” Bones said with an enigmatic smile. “My blood test results weren’t the only thing in my pants’ pocket.” Bones waggled his eyebrows at Jim and walked away.

Jim watched in confusion as Bones headed back into the bedroom. Jack scampered after him, her tiny nails clicking on the hardwood floor. Jim snorted when he heard the familiar jingle of keys coming from his bedroom.

“For you, Jim.” Bones said a ring of silver keys into the palm of Jim’s hand along with his heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe it took TWENTY-THREE chapters to get to the sex! Was it worth the wait?
> 
> It's a huge moment for them to finally admit their feeling to themselves and to exchange keys to their houses.


	24. Day 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jim finds out he's Bones' Sugar!

Bones woke to soft thumps on his nose. When he cracked an eye open he was face-to-face with Jack, who instead of hitting him again on the nose with her paw licked him. “Mornin’, brat.” Bones rasped, his voice harsh from sleep.

“Not nice, Bones.” Jim tightened his arm around Bones’ middle and curled himself closer to his back. “That’s no way to speak to our baby.”

“Yeah, well, she needs a better bedside manner.” He smiled at his little princess and made kissey faces at her.

Jim snorted. “Well that’s the pot calling the _kitten_ black.”

“Hey, my bedside manner is great.” Bones wasn’t supposed to be here, snuggled in Jim’s arms. He still wasn’t sure about them spending every night together. Jim had looked disappointed when he packed up Jack to go home last night, which gave Bones pause to stay. In the end, it was kisses all around and Jim walked Bones and Jack home. Jim had been shocked ten minutes later when Bones used his newly-minted keys to come back. Jack had settled the matter of them sleeping apart by doing nothing but crying from the moment Jim had gone home. The kitten had been in inconsolable.

“Come to Daddy, little girl.” Jim called to Jack who answered by pouncing on Bones’ face before scampering over to Jim.

XX

“So I’ll see you around lunch time?” Jim asked as he and Bones prepared to leave the house together. Jim was going to the hospital to take his blood test today.

“If I’m not with a patient.” Bones kissed Jack and smacked a last kiss against Jim’s cheek. “Have a great day you two.” Bones waved before getting into his car.

They had decided Jim would keep taking Jack to work with him. It was good being the boss and his crew loved Jack, Spock especially. He had gotten a kitten of his own at the local shelter, a black and white cutie he and Nyota named Shadow.

XX

It was harder than Jim thought it would be parting from Jack. This was the first time since he’d found her that she was being left without either he or Bones. She started crying when Jim handed her to Spock and started for the door. Jim turned back to comfort his little girl but Karu was there to push him out the door.

“Go now, we’ll settle her down.” Karu admonished, not letting Jim back in the door.

“How do real parents leave their babies?” Jim whispered, on the verge of tears.

“You are a real parent, Jim and parents leave their babies with the help of kind friends like me. Now scram.”

XX

“Hi, Jim, looking for Leo?” Christine asked when Jim walked into the ER.

“I’m here to meet him for lunch and for err...” He wasn’t about to tell Bones’ nurse he was here for an STD screen.

“A little afternoon delight?” She snickered with gleeful eyes.

Jim felt his entire body blush. He managed to nod, praying the floor would open up and swallow him whole.

“He’s back at curtain two and he is expecting you.” Christine buzzed him in and pointed the way.

“Hey there, handsome.” Jim crowed, pulling back the curtain to reveal a small, scared boy. “Uhh, you’re not Doctor McCoy.”

“Doctor Bones isn’t here.” The little boy said, tears streaming down his dirty cheeks.

 _Doctor Bones?_ Well that was an interesting change of events. Bones hated that name and had only recently stopped rolling his eyes when Jim used it.

“Who are you?” The boy asked.

“Well, I’m his giggle assistant, Funny Bones.” Jim said with a grin.

The boy looked dubious. “What’s a giggle assistant?”

“Well, it’s someone who makes patients laugh.”

“It hurts too much to laugh.”

Jim looked down at the little boy who was cradling his left arm. “What’s your name?”

“I’m David, but I’m not supposed to talk to strangers.”

“Where’s your mom?”

“Not here yet. I got hurt at camp.”

He looked terrified and in pain. Where was Bones and why wasn’t this boy being treated? “How does a dog with no nose smell?”

David shrugged his shoulders, wincing in pain. “Give up.”

“Awful!” Jim crowed doing a little dance around the room.

David laughed, holding his arm a little closer to his body. “Do another.”

“Okay, why did the chicken cross the playground?”

David looked puzzled. “Give.”

“To get to the other SLIDE!”

David laughed and held his arm even tighter against himself. “My arm hurts. Can you go find Doctor Bones?”

Jim bent down in front of the small boy. “My name is Jim. Doctor Bones is my best friend and the best doctor in San Francisco. I’ll go look for him, okay?”

Bones, who had been standing outside the curtain listening to Jim, backed away not wanting to be caught evesdropping.

XX

Jim had meant it when he told David Bones was the best doctor in San Francisco, but he had a lot of explaining to do about why that boy was left alone and in pain. He dug his phone out from his pocket and call Bones.

**_Your sugar, Yes, please, Won't you come and put it down on me? I'm right here, 'cause I need, Little love and little sympathy. Yeah you show me good loving, Make it alright, Need a little sweetness in my life…_ **

_Who was using Maroon 5’s lyrics as a ringtone? Must be some poor, lovesick fool._ Jim rounded the corner to see his boyfriend frantically trying to unlock his phone so the music would stop. “Sugar, Bones?” Jim asked on a snort. “Guess that’s because I’m so sweet, huh?”

Bones and turned an alarming shade of red and was starting to sweat. “Shut up, Funny Bones.” He grinned.

“How did you know?”

“I was coming back to see David when I heard you talking to him. I was on the phone with his mother and it was not going well. I didn’t want him to overhear so I left the room.”

Well, that explained why the small scared boy had been alone. “What do you mean it wasn’t going well?”

“She won’t give her consent to treat him until she gets here in person. Said something about wanting to document everything for a lawsuit against the day camp.” Bones spat. He hated parents who put their needs above the needs of their children, especially when those kids were in pain. “She’s stuck on the other side of the bridge and at lunchtime we both know it’s gonna take a while for her to get here.”

Jim frowned. “We should get back to David.”

“You don’t have to do that. Go eat and get your blood work and I’ll see you at home later.”

“I have a better idea.” Jim waggled his eyebrows.

“I am shocked.” Bones deadpanned.

“Why don’t you call the lab and see if they can send a technician up here to take my blood in the empty curtain next door to David, that way we can both stay with him. Just say yes.” Jim reached out for his hand and gave it a squeeze.

“Fine.” Bones frowned. “But you’ll need some better jokes, yours are awful.”

XX

One of the phlebotomists showed up forty-five minutes later and brought Jim into the curtain next door. David’s mother still hadn’t shown up. The little boy was sunk into the bed with his hurt arm propped up on pillows. Bones had been icing it. He didn’t think that could be considered treating the boy but rather him not wanting a fellow human being to suffer.

“Uh, Doctor McCoy?” The phlebotomists called over the curtain.

“He’s such a big baby.” Bones said to David dramatically.

XX

Jim looked paler than a vegetarian vampire at sunrise and the technician hadn’t even stuck him yet.

“Afraid of needles?” He asked gently, pulling a chair close to the bed to sit with Jim who just nodded.

“It’s okay. I’m afraid of spiders. Did I ever tell you that?” Bones kept talking as the tech got the needle ready.

“Back in Georgia we had bugs the size of Volkswagens and spiders big enough to drive them.

“And you still mourn that place?” Jim asked, “it sounds just awful.” Jim winced when the needle slid into his vein.

Bones laughed and squeezed his hand. Jim looked even more pale than he had when he’d come into the curtain, there was only one thing to do, he started to sing. “Your sugar, Yes, please, Won't you come and put it down on me? I'm right here, 'cause I need, Little love and little sympathy.”

Jim joined in with his off-key falsetto voice. The phlebotomists grimaced and finished up as quickly as she could.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Jim being so upset at the idea of leaving Jack!! I'm betting the cat stopped crying the moment Jim was out of sight, especially since Uncle Spock was there to cuddle her. 
> 
> Jim's going to be one amazing father some day, this is just another example of his growth in that direction! 
> 
> Many, Many thanks to KCgirl for suggesting Bones would use Sugar as his ringtone for Jim!


	25. Day 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jim makes dinner for Bones, but Jack is allergic to the ingredients!

Jim’s blood tests had come back clean. He knew they would, but he was happy Bones knew it too. They had spent a quiet Monday night at Bones’ house. After Jack’s epic meltdown the night before, Jim and Bones decided it was best if Jim slept over. Happy Jack = happy dads. It didn’t rhyme but Jim didn’t care, he got to fall asleep cradled in Bones’ arms.

XX

Jim was feeding Jack her morning bottle and thinking about what his little family could do for dinner. He was in the mood for pizza, but they couldn’t go out and leave Jack home alone. His favorite brick-oven place didn’t deliver and he loved the way the wood smoke added flavor to pizza. “That’s it!” Jim crowed. “I know what we can do with your Daddy tonight.” He put down Jack’s bottle and pulled out his phone.

Jack’s outraged yowl stopped Jim mid-text and he set the phone down. There would be time to write to Bones after his demanding little diva finished eating.

XX

[How do you feel about grilled pizza?]

Bones had no idea what to make of Jim’s cryptic text. [Won’t the dough slip through the slats of the grill?]

[You’re such a caveman, just say yes. :D]

[Fine, Jim. Yes, but I’m calling for take-out if this sucks.  :O C====8 ]

[:D]

XX

Jim and Jack were the hit of the farmer’s market again. It took twice as long to purchase fresh mozzarella and plum tomatoes since everyone who met Jack had to pet her. Jack loved all the attention. Jim grabbed a package of fresh strawberries for dessert. Jack was especially interested in the strawberries and kept clawing at the package with her tiny paws.

When Jim got home, he started gathering the ingredients he would need to make the pizza dough. Jack was not happy at being left alone in her cat bed. She yowled for her Daddy.

“You know, Princess, you need to give Daddy time to make the pizza dough. When I’m done, I’ll come play with you.” Jim called from the counter where he was measuring out the flour.

Jack was not placated by Jim’s promise and sat wailing, her tiny blue eyes locked on Jim.

“Okay, fine,” Jim grumped, sounding a lot like Bones, which made him smile. He grabbed his apron from the hook in the pantry and slipped into it. The red apron was printed with “kiss the cook” and had a large pocket in the middle. Jim scooped up his crying baby and set her in the pocket. He could feel the tiny kitten purring in happiness. Jim went back to work with the flour, creating a well where he’d crack the eggs. He wiped his messy fingers on his apron and was surprised when Jack started to sneeze. He turned away from the counter to wash his hands and keep the tiny cat from sneezing on their dinner. “Bless you, Jack.” Jim grinned when the cat finally stop sneezing. She purred in response and settled back into the apron pocket to nap.

XX

It had been a long day at the hospital. Now that summer camps were in full swing, Bones was busier than ever. Two boys were brought in with broken legs sustained in a canoeing accident. He was looking forward to spending a night unwinding at home with Jim and Jack. He jingled his keys as he walked up to Jim’s door, so excited to finally use the key Jim had given him. "Hi honies, I’m home." Bones called when he opened the door.

Jim held up a finger to his lips and pointed to his pocket.

Bones gave Jim a curious look as he set his things down on the table. He brushed a kiss against Jim's lips and peeked into Jim's apron pocket. He snorted when he saw Jack sleeping inside. He raised an eyebrow at Jim in question.

"She wouldn't stop crying, Bones."

"You're spoiling her, Jim."

"Says the man who brought her back ten minutes after she started crying the other night." Jim challenged.

"Yeah, well, we both missed you. I was just being selfish." He grinned and pressed his lips against Jim's neck, licking his tongue against the warm skin.

"Bones." Jim whispered, shivering.

He nipped at Jim's skin lightly and grinned when Jim canted his hips forward, his hard cock pressing into Bones’ hip. Bones angled himself forward, pressing his own erection against Jim. He reached down to palm Jim through his jeans, the heat of him sinking into his hand. He slipped his hand higher, snapping open Jim's button and was about to slip his hand inside his boxers when Jack popped her head out of the pocket.

"Seriously, Jack?" Jim groaned, sounding as if he was in physical pain.

"Put her in her bed and get back over here." Bones whispered.

"Good luck with that." Jim whined. "It's time to roll out the pizza dough anyway."

"Dammit, Jack." Bones smiled good-naturedly.

XX

Jim sprinkled the counter around the ball of dough with flour. Jack immediately started sneezing again, tiny kitten sneezes that rocked her whole body backward.

"What is that sound?" Bones asked.

"She's sneezing, can cats be allergic to flour?"Jack was able to take a breath before Jim started sprinkling more flour. "She was doing it earlier too."

"Come here, Jack." Bones cooed pulling his baby out of Jim's pocket, dirty look on his face for Jim. "It's not your fault your Daddy is mean."

"Mean? Me?" Jim feigned indignation.

"Poor little girl is sneezing and all Daddy does is laugh at you." Jack gave a pitiful little wail playing right into Bones’ hand.

XX

"So tell me how this works." Bones asked as he watched Jim knead the dough.

"I make the pizza on the special wooden plank and it goes onto the grill."

"So the grill acts like a pizza oven?"

Jim nodded and kept kneading the dough. Bones slipped up behind him, his hands on his hips. "Missed you today." He whispered into the back of Jim's neck.

"Missed you too, Bones." Jim shifted a bit backward into Bones’ body.

"How was your day?" Bones dropped a kiss against the base of his neck.

"Getting better by the minute." Jim sighed, when Bones shifted closer and planted another kiss against his heated skin.

Bones jumped a bit when he felt a warm, raspy tongue lick his right foot. He snorted. "Hey, Sneezy."

Jack mewled and pounced on Bones’ foot.

Bones giggled and bent to pick her up.

"OH! And I'm the one who spoils her?"

Jack responded with a fit of kitten sneezes.

XX

Jim, this is delicious." Bones moaned around a mouthful of the grilled pizza.

"Of course it is. Jack and I made it." Jim's million watt smile was on full display.

"And by helping, you mean she sneezed all over it."

Jack yowled in protest and went back to grooming her face from her perch on her bed set at the table like a plate.

Jim's laugh was interrupted by a yawn.

"Tired, darlin'?" Bones said, his voice dripping sweet southern honey.

Jim shuddered, all of blood in his body went straight to his cock. He shook his head no not trusting himself to speak.

“Maybe we should clean up and head to bed early?” Bones winked.

Jim stood from his place at the table and dropped himself into Bones’ lap. Their lips came together. Jim licked out over Bones’ soft lips and was about to delve into his sweet mouth when Jack started to cry. Jim laughed against Bones’ lips and pulled away to scoop up their baby.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In my ever grow obsession with this fictional cat, I looked up sneezing kitten videos on YouTube. They are sweet and hilarious all at the same time. Fueling my love for Jack is the lovely Corrie71 who sent me a stuffed Jack for my desk because I'm allergic to the real thing. 
> 
> I love how domestic these two have become, they grow into each other more and more with each passing day.
> 
> I have a couple of important announcements to make about my writing future. I'll let you in on all of the details in the notes for Wednesday's chapter of Georgia On My Mind!! :D Hope to see you then!


	26. Day 26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jim finally plays his guitar for Bones and then Bones plays the role of groupie!

“So, you ever gonna play this thing for me?” Bones pointed to Jim’s acoustic guitar sitting in its stand next to the television with his foot. He would’ve pointed with his hands but they were filled with Jack. Bones asked Jim about it before and Jim promised to play the guitar for him, but so far hadn’t followed through.

“Sure, Bones,” Jim said noncommittally.

“How ‘bout tonight?” Bones waggled his eyebrows,“Just say yes, Jim.”

Jim snorted to hide his fear. He’d never played for anyone before and wasn’t sure he had the confidence to play for Bones. What if he thought Jim was a talentless hack? Or worse, what if he applauded out of pity?

“C’mon, Jimmy.” Bones pleaded, pulling Jim close. You know what happens with groupies after a show?” He canted his hips forward, his hazel eyes darkening into a deep shade of autumn gold.

“You saying I could get lucky, Bones?”

“Won’t know until you say yes, Jim.”

“Fuck, you’re sexy.”

“So are you, darlin’.” Bones cupped his face, holding Jim’s eyes captive with his own. “Sing for me tonight.”

Jim was lost in Bones’ eyes. He looked so confident like he thought Jim hung the moon. “Okay, Bones.” Jim gave in, silently praying his talent justified Bones’ blind faith in him.

XX

“He wants me to play the guitar and sing for him, Scotty.” Jim said over lunch. He and Scotty got together once a week for lunch, their schedules permitting. Today, they were sitting outside at a sidewalk café waiting for their chicken Caesar salads, both sipping on lemonade.

“It says a lot, Jimbo, that you agreed to do it. I’ve known ye five years now and you’ve never played for me.”

“Yeah, but what if he thinks I suck?”

“Jimmy, in case ye haven’t noticed, the boy’s nuts for you.”

“Bullshit!” Jim challenged. He and Bones had a nice relationship going but he wouldn’t go so far as to say Bones was nuts for him. He certainly was crazy about Bones but he didn’t see that same depth of feeling reflected back at him.

“Trust me, boyo, Leo’s as much in love with you as you are with him.”

Jim’s bright eyes popped open in shock. “How did you know that I-?”

“Love tells, Jim. Sing for him tonight. Trust me you’ll be picking out a ring before you know it.”

XX

Bones picked up Thai food and beer. He knew it was Jim’s favorite and he wanted to do what he could to boost Jim’s confidence. It was a strange thing for Bones to see Jim in a crisis of confidence. He was usually so full of confidence it bordered on being cocky and completely annoying. It was one of Bones’ favorite things about him. Not that he’d ever tell Jim.

Bones used his key to let himself in to Jim’s house. He set the patio table for two and filled Jim’s ice bucket and added cold Coronas. Last, he lit all of the tiki torches that surrounded the deck, casting it in a reddish glow Bones hoped would seem like candlelight. He grabbed a beer for himself and relaxed, waiting for Jim and Jack to come home from work.

“What’s all this?” Jim asked when he stepped onto the deck, Jack scampering behind him.

“I thought we’d have a romantic dinner tonight.” Bones said, standing to kiss Jim. He held his hips possessively while his clever tongue coaxed Jim to let him inside his velvety mouth. When Jim surrendered, Bones growled his satisfaction and tightened his grip on Jim. “Let’s eat, so we can get to dessert.” Bones said when he finished kissing Jim.

XX

Jim’s sweaty fingers ran through a quick set of chords on the guitar. He and Bones and enjoyed a leisurely dinner, laughing over Jack’s antics. Feeling a bit more secure, she had started exploring the deck and practiced pouncing on unsuspecting butterflies. She had settled into her bed and was grooming herself. Jim cleared his throat one last time and started to play Taylor Swift’s _Blank Space_.

 _“_ _So it's gonna be forever_  
Or it's gonna go down in flames,  
You can tell me when it's over  
If the high was worth the pain.  
Got a long list of ex-lovers  
They'll tell you I'm insane

_But I got a blank space baby  
And I'll write your name.”_

 

Bones burst out laughing. _Blank Space_ was the perfect way to describe the way Jim was when Bones met him; eager for his next conquest. That wasn’t the man Bones had fallen helplessly in love with, his Jim was in it for the long haul, doing what he could to win Bones’ heart. If he was lucky, Jim would have no more blanks spaces to write anyone’s name but his.

Jim laughed along with Bones. He used _Blank Space_ as an icebreaker to gauge what Bones thought of his skill. His next song was a bit more serious and sexy. He’d chosen Jason Aldeen’s _Tonight Looks Good On You._ The song made him think of Bones the first time he heard it on the radio.

 _You ain't got a pair of jeans that don't fit you just right_  
There's not a minute in the day  
That you don't knock me out, you don't blow me away.

Bones relaxed back in his chair listening to Jim’s sexy voice sing to him. Did Jim really feel that way about him? Every time he looked at Jim, his body yearned to be close to him, touching his silky skin and kissing his full lips. Maybe it wasn’t such a far stretch to think Jim felt the same way about him.

 _Something 'bout that southern sky_  
Sittin back behind that moon  
It goes perfect with your eyes  
Bones, tonight looks good on you.  
There's something ‘bout the way you're smilin'  
Making them stars fall right on cue.  
I just gotta tell you baby  
Tonight looks good on you.

_I can taste the midnight on your lips  
Makes me just wanna lean in for another kiss…_

Jim did just that, leaning over to press his lips to Bones. His cock was painfully erect in his jeans and hot against his abdomen. It jerked when Bones’ hands slipped into his hair to hold him possessively.

When Jim pulled back, Bones could see his erection straining against his jeans, he wanted nothing more than nuzzle his face against the bulge.

Jim pulled back, his fingers strumming out a darker, sexier song. He could see the naked need in Bones’ hazel eyes which had darkened from a mossy green into a deep amber color.

 _I ain't gonna do it like a pretty city boy_  
I'm a fishin' in the dark nitty gritty boy  
So let me love you,

_Slow as the Mississippi  
Strong as a fifth of whiskey..._

Bones couldn’t hold himself back anymore, reaching forward for Jim’s hips, pulling him close enough so he could undo his button and slide the zipper down. He licked slowly across his bottom lip with his tongue, his eyes darkening even further.

Jim last coherent thought was that Bones’ eyes looked leonine, like he was a lion and Jim a helpless gazelle about to be devoured in a flurry of lips and tongue.

Bones pushed Jim’s pants down to his knees and without ceremony dove onto his leaking cock. He barely heard Jim cry out above him. He was so lost in the taste and feel of Jim’s gorgeous cock in his mouth. He grabbed hold of Jim’s perfect ass and pulled him closer until his nose nested in the fur surrounding Jim’s erection. He needed the corded muscles of Jim’s ass in his hands while his tongue lashed against the hard flesh in his mouth.

Jim was past the point of speech, content to moan as Bones’ clever tongue caressed his heated flesh. He looked down, wanting to see Bones thick lips wrapped around his cock and only saw his guitar. He pulled it over his head and set it down on the table.

Bones glittering eyes beamed up at him as he continued to lick and suck Jim’s cock. He felt his own erection jerk against his jeans when Jim’s too-blue eyes locked on to his own. He’d have to be careful or he’d find himself going off in his boxers like a teenager.

Jim sank his hands into Bones’ thick hair. He needed something to hold onto, to keep him grounded, otherwise he was likely to fly off into space. He felt the familiar tingle in his lower back and knew he was about to come. He started tapping on the side of Bones’ head to let him know the end was near, but Bones simply winked at him and pulled him even deeper into his velvety mouth.

Jim whimpered and let his release over take him. His body jerked forward and Bones’ strong steady hands kept him on his feet. He felt his cock pulsing in Bones’ mouth and his lover working hard to swallow every drop. He kept his eyes locked with Bones as his cock gave one final twitch. “Fuck, Bones.” He managed to whisper, his body starting to shake.

Bones grinned up at him and released him from his mouth. He carefully tucked Jim back into his boxers and moved to help him sit down. He knelt in front of Jim, his hands wandering through the spun silk of his hair. “You okay?” He whispered.

“Can’t stop shaking.” Jim chattered. It had been a hot day, by San Francisco standards, and the night had cooled into the low 70s. Jim knew he was reacting to what had just happened between him and Bones. He felt light as a cloud and knew in his heart, he had found his last lover. 

Bones smiled up at him. He knew why Jim was shaking. “That’s all the love in your heart pouring out.”

Jim nodded, having a hard time swallowing past the lump in his throat. “I love you, so much.” He managed to whisper, his voice cracking on the last word.”

Seeing Jim like this, unafraid to give voice to his feelings, gave Bones the courage to give his words wings. “I love you too. Have for a long time now. I just wasn’t sure how you’d react to hearing me say those words.”

“I’ve never been happier in my life, than I am when I’m with you.”

“Me too, Bones.” Jim whispered, leaning forward to rest his forehead against Bones’.  “Take me to bed, so I can return the favor. I don’t think my legs are strong enough to walk yet.”

“It would be my pleasure, Princess.” He pulled Jim into his arms and started for the house. “Come on, Jack.” He called over his shoulder.

The sassy little kitten followed close on his heels.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The songs Jim sings in this chapter are Blank Space by Taylor Swift, Tonight Looks Good on You by Jason Aldeen and Love You Like That by Cannan Smith. It’s funny with the way things work sometimes, KCgirl was the one who mentioned a chapter with Jim singing to Bones and I had planned to do it a while back, when Jack stole the show. Pushing this chapter back, gave me more time to find the right words for Jim to sing. All three of these songs played in a row during a ride home from work. When it’s meant to be, the signs are all over!
> 
> These boys have known for a little while now that they were in love. What’s harder than admitting those feelings to yourself is saying them out loud. At that point, there is no taking them back. I am so proud of Jim for taking a chance and saying them to Bones. 
> 
> Gee, I wonder if we’re going to see Jim return the flavor…favor, I mean!


	27. Day 27

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jim and Bones go to the carnival and have a reading with Madam Zelda.

“Carnival’s in town, Bones,” Jim said, before slipping his lips over the plump head of Bones’ erection.

“Aside from its monstrous size, is there any other reason my cock makes you think of the carnival?” Bones winked and sank his hands into Jim’s thick hair.

“Been lying here for a while, hoping you’d wake up on your own. So I figured I’d help you wake up by sucking your monster cock. And when you woke up, I didn’t want your gorgeous eyes to distract me and make me forget about the carnival. Just say yes, Bones,” Jim slipped his lips slowly down Bones’ shaft, his tongue lashing against the prominent vein.

“Yes, now finish what you started,” He canted his hips forward urging Jim to get back to it.

Jim flashed a quick smile and bent back to Bones’ cock. He slurped around the head before sucking him down to the root. He started humming one of the songs he had sung last night and felt Bones tighten up all over.  

He was a fast learner. In the process of returning the favor last night, he learned Bones liked it wet and sloppy, the wetter, the better. The second thing Jim learned about Bones was he loved the vibration against his cock when Jim hummed.  Jim, wanting to up the ante, swiped a finger through his drool and brushed it past Bones’ most sensitive place. He couldn’t help smiling around Bones’ girth when he cried out and began to pulse in his mouth.

XX

Jim was all smiles at work. All signs of his concussion were gone and the sun was shining, not to mention Bones had returned the favor, again, in the shower, down on his knees, his mossy green eyes staring up at Jim like he hung the moon.

“I am zinking someone got lucky zis morning,” Pavel slapped Jim’s back on his way past him.

“Well it certainly took long enough,” Spock pointed out with an uncharacteristically bright smile.

“He told me he was in love with me last night,” Jim’s million watt grin stretched from ear-to-ear. “Actually, I told him I loved him first.”

Karu swept him into a huge hug, “I never would have believed it, Jim Kirk settling down with one man. Congrats, Jim. I know you two will be very happy together.”

“Whoa, hold on here. It sounds like you think I’m gonna ask Bones to marry me,” Jim said, panic tingeing his voice.

“Vell, zat is ze next step, Jim,” Chekov said with concern.,“Do you not zink your doctor will marry you?”

Jim hadn’t considered marriage until this moment. Would Bones just say yes if he proposed? Did he even want to propose? Would he lose Bones if he didn’t propose? “Guys, I’m so confused.”

“I do not think you are confused in the slightest, Jim.” Spock said. “You knew your endgame was marriage the moment you decided to pursue a relationship with your doctor,” Spock paused for effect, “Your Leo sees you in a way no other person has, he sees the goodness in your heart and the pureness of your soul. We both know he would guard them both with his life. He’s seen you on your worst day and stood by your side when you were ill. I would suggest a titanium ring, Jim. They are sturdy and long lasting,” Spock turned and went back to work as if his final word decided the issue.

Jim stood staring at Spock as if he were an alien from another planet. Jim could always rely on his friend to give him advice that was purely logic driven and Spock had delivered again. It seemed the most obvious thing in the world to his friends that he propose to Bones. Why hadn’t he thought of it himself?

XX

“Madam Zelda, Fortune Teller,” Jim pointed to the bright purple tent and tugged Bones toward it.

“You know this is pure bullshit right? This woman is about as psychic as a deep fried pickle,” Bones huffed.

“C’mon, it will be fun. What if she gives us winning lottery numbers or clues to buried treasure?” Jim batted his baby-blues at Bones and laced their fingers together.

“Buried treasure, my ass,” He snorted and let Jim pull him along to the tent.

XX

It was gloomy inside and the scent of patchouli was overpowering.

“Come, Leonard and James.” A heavily accented voice called from behind the purple curtain.

Jim’s eyes lit in wonder up like a kid on Christmas morning.

“You don’t actually believe she knew that, do you? Probably heard us talking outside or something,” He wouldn’t admit it, but Madam Zelda knowing his name freaked him out a bit.

“Zere is noth-zing to freak out over, Leonard. Come, sit, listen. An open mind finds a happy heart.”

Jim held open the curtain and ushered Bones inside. The inner chamber of the tent was small with a round table draped in red damask fabrics. Madam Zelda, sitting in a chair, was dressed in a flowing forest green gown, her hair put up in a decorative red and gold scarf. She appeared to be in her late thirties and had a welcoming smile. A large, clear crystal ball sat before her.

Jim pulled out one of the two chairs sitting opposite the fortune teller and pushed Bones’ shoulder until he sat down. He took the other chair for himself.

Madam Zelda took her time perusing each of the men seated before her. “Zere was much sadness before you became joined,” she said to Bones, reaching out to caress the crystal ball.

Bones knew the game, everyone was sad before they started a relationship, it didn’t take a psychic to tell him that miraculous news. There was no way this woman knew he had lost his mother just before meeting Jim. He raised an eyebrow in disbelief.

“You are a skeptic, doctor.” Madam Zelda smiled and ran her fingertips over the clear ball, which appeared to be clouding up, “Ve shall see if you are a believer soon enough.”

Jim saw the change in the crystal ball. It looked like smoke was starting to swirl inside it. He scooted forward to the edge of his chair, entranced by the swirling color and Madam Zelda’s hypnotic voice.

“You vere lost, James, yes?” She asked with a mysterious smile, “Trying to find a home vhere you vere not velcomed, zat is until ze doctor said yes,” she closed her eyes trying to sharpen the images passing before her.

Jim jerked in his seat, almost falling out of his chair. He would have ended up on the ground if not for Bones yanking him back at the last minute.

Bones raised an eyebrow at the stunned look on Jim’s face. He turned back to Madam Zelda who was regarding him coolly.

“I see a home filled with warmth, ruled by a tiny one. Zere is much love, many tears and one last choice along your winding path.” She turned her attention away from Jim, “I see titanium and ze black chicken in your future, doctor.”

XX

“Don’t tell me you actually believe that load of bullshit.” Bones tugged Jim from the purple tent. He needed a beer.

“Come on Bones. How did she know our names? Yeah, maybe one of her lackeys heard us talking outside, but I never called you Leonard or said anything about your job.”

“Did you tell the guys at work we were coming here?”

“Well, sure,” Jim said, jerking Bones to a halt when he saw where Bones was going with this train of thought, “You don’t actually think my guys put Madam Zelda up to this, do you?”

Bones pulled his hand free to wipe against his jeans. Both hands were sweating and he was feeling a bit off-kilter, “Why not, it would explain how she knew my name and that I’m a doctor.”

“What about what she said about me being lost and about you just saying yes?”

His eyebrow of doom arched to his hairline. “Everyone is lost until they fall into a relationship. Stop being so naïve, Jim. The guys at work also know about your just say yes campaign. So there you go.”

Jim wasn’t about to give up this easily. “Fine, I’ll give you that but what about knowing about Jack?”

Bones reached forward and plucked a black cat hair off Jim’s white tee shirt. “Any more questions, Einstein?”

“Damn it,” Jim muttered, “What did she mean about titanium and a black chicken?” Jim shivered, remembering Spock’s earlier suggestion that he buy Bones a titanium wedding ring. He had spent the time waiting for Bones to come home from the hospital researching titanium rings online.

“Easy, everyone knows replacement joints are made from titanium.” He said with ease. It was just another thing Jim’s crew had told the fortune teller.

Jim’s shoulders slumped in defeat, “Yeah, well that still doesn’t explain the black chicken.”

“Oh no?” Bones pointed to food cart down the midway boasting the best Cajun blackened chicken this side of the Mississippi, “I’m starving, let’s eat.”

XX

“What do you want to do next?” Bones asked, handing Jim a giant puff of blue cotton candy.

“How about the Ferris wheel?” Full dark had fallen on the carnival and the Ferris wheel was brilliantly lit in a rainbow of colors.

“Sure, Jim. “ Bones pulled a chunk of the fluffy candy off the paper cone and popped it into his mouth. They walked hand-in-hand to stand in line for the Ferris wheel, feeding each other pieces of the candy as they waited their turn.

XX

“What’s wrong Jim, you’ve been down since we left Madam Zelda’s tent,” Bones wrapped an arm around his back and pulled him flush against his side.

“You mean I’ve been down since you debunked Madam Zelda,” Jim said with an exaggerated pout, “I’m fine, just have something on my mind I’ve wanted to talk to you about.”

Bones took a moment to study Jim, maybe he’d been wrong to say Jim was down, now that he took a closer look, Jim seemed serious and contemplative. “What’s on your mind?”

“What would you say if I asked you to move in with me?” Jim had done a lot of hard thinking during the rest of the work day over what Spock had said. He hated when Bones would go back to “his” house and take Jack with him. He wanted Bones with him all the time, wanted to come home to him after a long day at work and be there in the middle of the night for Bones when he got off shift late.

“Does this have to do with Madam Zelda saying she saw a home filled with warmth? I mean hell it’s summer, it’s warm in Northern California,” Bones giggled.

“No, this has to do with me not wanting to spend another night without you in my arms. We could renovate your house and put it on the market. I know Sulu and Chekov are looking to buy a house and it would be great having them next door.”

“So you’re wanting to take the next step in our relationship because that’s what your friends are doing?”

“No, Bones, I’m asking you to move in with me because I love you and I want to build a life with you, not because our friends are doing it and certainly not because some fortune teller hinted at it.”

The Ferris Wheel had stopped with their car at the top. Bones could see for miles. He could see the earnest look in Jim’s eyes and saw his own destiny laid out before him, far as the eye could see. He felt tears prick the back of his eyes and rested his head against Jim’s so he wouldn’t see how emotional Jim’s heartfelt plea was making him. “Yes.” He whispered into the crook of Jim’s neck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I read a book a few weeks ago about a traveling road show tarot card reader and I love the idea of mysticism. What do you think, does Madam Zelda have the gift or is Bones right that Jim’s friends tipped her off?
> 
> One of my favorite things about Jim in this story is his ability to be open-minded. He may not have thought about popping the question, but he didn’t discount it when Spock brought the idea up. I love Jim’s heartfelt answer as to why he wants Bones to move in. Go JIM!


	28. Day 28

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bones moves in and finally agrees to go bowling!

“What do you think of me leaving Jack home alone today?” Jim was wrapped around Bones’ back, lightly stroking his morning erection, while canting his own against the cheeks of Bones’ ass.

“She did pretty well last night when we went to the carnival. You’ll be home by lunchtime, right?” Bones loved waking up in Jim’s arms. They would fall asleep with Jim’s head on his shoulder but would always wake up in the morning with Jim spooning him from behind.

“Right. We’re still going to be working on the Parkview Terrace house next week, so there isn’t any office work that needs to get done today.”

“What would you think about bringing my things over this afternoon while I’m still at the hospital?” Bones had a lot of time to think about moving in with Jim. When they had gotten back to Jim’s house, they wound up in bed trading long, slow kisses which turned into a mutually satisfying sixty-nine session. Jim had dropped off to sleep quickly after against Bones’ shoulder giving him time to think about all that was going on in his life.

He had known Jim Kirk for twenty-eight days. In that time they had gone from neighbors, to friends, to boyfriends, to lovers. It sounded to him like a fairytale. Only on television or in the movies did people fall in love that fast. He searched his heart and knew it was true. He was head over heels in love with Jim and wanted to spend every night for the rest of his life falling asleep with Jim’s head on his shoulder. It may be early days according to the calendar but Bones knew he had found his forever.

Jim pulled him closer against his body. “I was hoping you’d say that. I can’t wait to have you here with me permanently.” Jim sped up his hand over Bones’ cock, his thumb slipping up over the head. He angled his hips a bit more to the left so he was getting better friction against his aching dick. He felt Bones pushing back against him and shortened his thrusts knowing the end was near. “Come for me, Bones.” Jim whispered.

Bones obeyed.

XX

“Jack, Daddy’s home.” Jim yelled out when he came in from work.

A black streak shot toward him and before he knew it, Jack was scaling his work pants with the determination Sir Edmund Hillary on Everest. Jim plucked her off his left thigh. “Hi Princess. Daddy missed you.” He buried his face against Jack’s fur and felt her purr against him, “Let’s have some lunch and then we can start packing up Daddy’s house.”

XX

Jim had a mouthful of ham sandwich when he phone sang with Scotty’s ringtone. “Hey, man.” Jim answered, still chewing.

“Hallo, Jimbo. I know you’re busy with your doctor and your pussy, but it’s Friday night. Come bowling with us. It’s not the same without you and the guys are looking forward to meeting Doctor Dreamy.”

“Let me text Bones and I’ll call you right back. I’d like to introduce him to the bowling team too since he’s agreed to move in with me.”

“Congrats, Jimmy. Does that mean wedding bells are in your future?”

“What are you doing this afternoon?”

“Closing the shop at 3pm like always on a Friday, do you want to go for a beer?”

“Yeah I’d like that. There’s a couple of other places I’d like to go too.” Jim had an errand to run and he wanted his best friend by his side.

“Sounds mysterious, I’ll see you later.”

XX

[What would you say to a night of borrowed shoes and heavy balls? Just say yes!] Jim snorted and hit the send button on his phone.

[Sounds like heaven. Are costumes involved? ;)]

Jim burst out laughing, as a matter of fact they were.

XX

“Jim? Jack?” Bones called out when he got back to Jim’s house. His house, he mentally corrected. Sitting at his place at the table was a large envelope and a bright yellow tee shirt. Bones picked up the envelope and saw it was a change of address kit from the post office. Jim was always so thoughtful like that.

 He picked up the shirt, which was an ungodly color of neon yellow. It was the kind of shirt you would still be able to see in a fog bank. “I Can’t Believe It’s Not Gutter.” Bones read out loud, snorting on the last word. Underneath the team name were ten pins exploding in a strike. He flipped the shirt over to see “Bones” on the back. He guessed this was his costume for the night.

He grabbed a beer and headed into Jim’s bedroom. Their bedroom now and opened the closet door. His scrubs and button-downs were hanging on the right side of the closet with Jim’s dress shirts hanging on the left. He closed the door and stepped into the bathroom, where he saw his shaving things on the previously empty left hand sink, which was now his. He was home.

Bones stepped out onto the back deck looking for Jim and Jack. Jim was down on his knees and elbows in the yard with his camera. He could see Jack a foot or two away chasing a bright yellow butterfly. He pulled out his iPhone and started snapping pictures of Jim taking pictures of Jack.

Jack hearing the fake shutter of the iPhone left the butterfly alone and ran for Bones. Jim turned with his camera to capture the happy reunion.

“Thanks for the presents and for moving me in.” Bones stood up with Jack to kiss Jim hello.

“What did you think of the shirt?”

“Very clever, was it your idea?”

“No, that was Gaila, she’s the brains of our operation.” Jim pressed a kiss to Bones’ lips, his tongue licking out, seeking entry. “Welcome home, Bones.”

Jack purred in agreement.

XX

The bowling alley was packed. Friday night was league night and everywhere Bones looked he saw brightly colored team shirts that made his own shirt seem less ridiculous.

“Leo, Jim, welcome.” Scotty hugged them both before stepping back to introduce Leo to Gary Mitchell and his wife Trina. Gaila excused herself from Sulu and Chekov to greet the newcomers.

“It’s good to see you, Gaila darlin’.” Bones enveloped her in a big hug.

“Just tell me you can bowl, Leo. Scotty is sucking the big one tonight and we need a superstar to beat Gutterly Ridiculous.” She pointed down the lane to a group of grey-haired ladies in tye-dye shirts, “They’re all retired librarians.” She giggled.

“No pressure, Bones.” Jim clapped Bones’ shoulder and went off to buy the next round of beers.

XX

“Strike!” The grey-haired grannies shouted out, again.

It was Bones’ turn to bowl. He had thrown a few practice balls hoping to loosen his arm up a bit before the actual match started and they’d all ended up in the gutter. If he kept going like this, the team was going to need a new name.

He picked up his ball and strode to his lane wiping the sweat from his right hand onto his jeans.

“Hello pretty boy!” One of the grannies winked at him and waived.

Bones winked right back and took a deep breath bringing the ball up in front of his face. He took three steps forward,  his arm moving backward before he swung forward and released the ball. He turned, knowing exactly what was going to happen and waggled his eyebrows at Jim.

“STRIKE!” Scotty yelled out, more out of shock than excitement.

Jim whooped and swung Bones around in his arms. “You know how to bowl?”

“Course I know how to bowl. I’m not a caveman.”

“So what was that with all those gutter balls while you were practicing?”

“All part of my master plan to psyche out the enemy.” Bones laughed at the shocked look on Jim’s face and waived over his shoulder to the grannies who were staring at him in disbelief.

XX

“The two of you are cuter than a basketful of puppies.” One of the grannies giggled once the match was settled.

Bones had carried his new team on his back to victory and chose to celebrate by buying the next round for everyone.  “Thank you, Miss Maggie, we’re very happy together.” He pressed a kiss against Jim’s head.

“Jack is the most precious thing I’ve ever seen.” The grannies had been passing Bones’ phone around looking at selfies he had taken of himself with the kitten.

Scotty held up his bottle of Heineken, “Here’s to Jim and Leo, for moving in together today. I wish Leo all the luck in the world in dealing with our Jim and will be happy to be your one call from jail when you need to be bailed out.”

XX

“Did you have a good time tonight?” Jim was snuggled against Bones’ shoulder.

“It was a lot of fun. I’d like to do it again next week.”

“My friends all love you, Bones, but not as much as I do.”

“Ditto, I love you too. Love living here with you.”

“Who would have thought you not wanting to have sex with me would lead us here.”

“Well, I would for one.” Bones laughed.

“You’re worth the wait.” He pushed forward to kiss Bones’ full lips.

Bones smiled against Jim’s lips before flipping Jim onto his back. “I think the wait is over.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had so much fun looking up bowling team names. I laughed so hard at some of them. People are so creative and I am admitting the two names used here were not my own creations! LOL
> 
> It’s official, Jim and Bones have moved in together and the moment has FINALLY come…literally! So many of you have been like, this story is fun, Jim and Bones are cute, but where’s the SEX? It’s coming on Monday, I promise.


	29. Day 29

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jim and Bones finally, "Let's Marvin Gaye and GET IT ON!"

“Are you sure you’re ready for this?” Jim asked gently, his hands cupping Bones’ beautiful face.

Bones nodded, moving his lips to press a kiss against the palm of Jim’s left hand. “I love you so much.”

“I love you too.”

Bones bent to press a quick kiss to Jim’s lips. He moved quickly to the side to kiss and nibble his way down Jim’s throat. He could feel Jim’s pounding heart beating in the pulse point of his neck.

Jim was wiggling his torso against Bones wanting to be as close to him as possible. He had wanted to be in this position with Bones from the moment they met.  He knew Bones would be an amazing lover by the swing of his hips when he was walking away angry that Jim had propositioned him minutes after their first meeting. What he didn’t know was what an amazing man Bones was. It meant so much more in this moment, loving him with all his heart, than it would have meant had Bones been just another notch on his bedpost. He could feel tears start in the back of his eyes and blinked rapidly at the ceiling to hold them at bay.

“I love your heart.” Bones whispered against his chest, stopping for a moment to suck a bruise against the pale skin of his chest.

Jim sank his hand into Bones’ thick, dark hair. He was lost in the feeling of Bones’ mouth and hands touching him everywhere at once. His lips ghosted down the side of his ribcage while his fingers pinched his nipples. He could feel a smile on Bones’ lips every time they brushed against his heated skin.

Bones dropped a quick kiss against the spongy head of Jim’s cock. It was soft and warm against his lips. He longed to swipe his tongue across the pre-come leaking from his slit, but knew once he got a taste of Jim’s salty nectar, he wouldn’t be able to stop until Jim was coming down his throat. Tonight wasn’t about that. Tonight was about joining their bodies and souls together as one. He shivered and pressed a kiss against Jim’s inner thigh. “Lube,” he whispered.

Jim reached a shaking hand out to pull open the drawer on his bedside table. His hand fumbled through the drawer until it landed on the new bottle he had purchased yesterday. He passed it to Bones’ whose hands were also trembling. Jim watched in awe as he drizzled his fingers with the viscous fluid before brushing his index finger against Jim’s most sensitive place.“Bones,” Jim whispered, reaching his hand out.

Bones took it with his free hand, threading their fingers together. His right index finger pushed forward to breach Jim’s body. “I’ve got you,” he whispered tenderly, his finger bumping against Jim’s prostate. He stopped his forward progress to rub the tiny bump, loving the way Jim whimpered at his touch.

Jim squeezed his hand a bit harder as the pain and pleasure spiraled through his body. None of his previous lovers had taken the time to slowly love him and prepare his body like Bones was doing. He felt precious.

Bones took his time getting Jim ready for him, all the while whispering words of love.  He watched the effect his words had on Jim, knowing in his heart no one had ever spoken these words to him before. He thought he saw a lone tear brush down the side of his face to soak into his hair. “So handsome,” he whispered, bending forward to brush another quick kiss against Jim’s cock. “All mine.” He cooed, pulling his fingers from Jim’s body and reaching again for the lube.

Jim wasn’t a virgin, not by a long shot, but Bones made him feel pure and untouched. The way Bones touched him as if he were a priceless treasure showed him the difference between sex with strangers and making love for the first time in his life. It was a feeling he would treasure every day for the rest of his life.

After slicking up his cock with lube, Bones nudged against Jim’s entrance. He laced his hands together with Jim’s holding them over Jim’s head. “I love you so much.” He bent forward to seal his vow with a kiss, his hips canting forward. He felt the head of his cock push past the first ring of muscle and couldn’t help moaning into Jim’s mouth.

The last coherent thought Jim had was that he was about to make love with his last lover. No one else had ever taken the time to get to know him the way Bones had over the last few weeks. No one had ever treated him with such respect and love. Nor could Jim deny the passion he saw every time he looked into his lover’s eyes. “Love you too,” Jim managed to whisper just as Bones nudged past his prostate. He sucked in a sharp breath, squeezing Bones’ hands tighter.

“That’s it, Jim. Relax and focus on the way my cock feels inside you.” He pulled back and almost out of Jim’s snug passage, only to push forward with agonizing slowness. Bones could feel Jim’s need in the way his muscles tensed, trying to pull him in deeper.

“Perfect, feels perfect,” Jim gritted out. He was trying to relax more into his lover, but his own instincts were urging him to reach for more.  He wrapped his legs around Bones’ back, urging him forward with the heels of both feet. He was used to past lovers giving it to him hard and fast, but nothing in the languorous movements of his lover told him that was what he was going to get. 

He stared into the endless twin pools that were Jim’s eyes. He could see they were foggy with passion and starting to lose focus. He knew Jim was on the edge and it wouldn’t take much to push him over into his release. Bones wanted this first time to last as long as possible, wanting Jim to feel in his soul how much he was loved and treasured. The all-too familiar tingle in his lower back was a clear warning that his own release was closing in on him.

Bones untangled his right hand from Jim and brushed in down his arm to cup his face. “Love you,” He whispered tenderly before his lips captured Jim’s again. He backed up onto his knees a bit so his hand would fit between their bodies and took Jim in hand. His cock was hot to the touch and had left a trail of pre-come on his stomach. Jim bucked into his touch and Bones thought he was going to come in that moment.

Jim cried out for him when he began to slowly stroke his cock. He took a deep breath and somehow managed to hold on. “Bones, please, so close.”

“Me too. I don’t want this end.”

“It won’t.” Jim cried out when Bones angled his hips, brushing his special spot with increasingly faster thrusts.

Jim was right. He knew deep in his heart he would never love another man so long as there was breath in his body. He increased the pace of his thrusts, driving them both closer to the end. Jim’s cock got that much harder in his hand and he knew this was it.

Jim cried out for his lover as his cock jerked in Bones’ hand. He pulled him closer with his legs wanting Bones to be as deep inside of him as possible when he found his release.

Bones watched in wonder when Jim’s orgasm crashed down around him. His mouth was open and his voice wrung out when he started to scream through his release. His eyes were locked with Bones and blown wide, not stopping to blink until the last bit of pleasure had been wrung from his body.

Seeing Jim so sated pushed him over the edge and he gave into his body’s urgent demands for release. He cried out for Jim as his body emptied itself into his tight passage. He rested his sweaty forehead against Jim’s and could have sworn he heard Jim whisper, “Forever.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did you all think, was it worth the wait??
> 
> Only two more chapters to go! I can't believe how fast the summer has flown by!


	30. Day 30

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jim brings Bones to meet his father before they spend the afternoon in a vineyard. Bones has one more opportunity to JUST SAY YES!

“So you’re not going to tell me where we’re going?” Bones was sitting in the passenger seat of Jim’s truck and by the look of it, they were heading toward the Golden Gate Bridge.

Jim glanced over at his lover. He was dressed in cargo shorts and was wearing one of Jim’s tee shirts. He had never looked more handsome even with the grumpy look on his face. “That would ruin the surprise,” he said mysteriously. It wasn’t just one surprise he had in store for his impatient man, there were three.

“What if I’m not dressed for it?” Bones asked anxiously.

“You’re dressed just fine, handsome. Stop worrying, we’re going to have a great day,” hopefully the best day of his life, he crossed his fingers against the leather steering wheel.

“How about one hint, is this going to be a long ride or a short one?” Bones knew he sounded like an impatient five year old.

“We’ll be there in about half an hour.” Jim grinned, there was little harm in telling Bones how long it would take to get to their destination, there were hundreds of places half an hour in the car could take them and there was little chance Bones would guess where Jim was taking them.  He saw Bones cross his arms over his chest out of the corner of his eye and held out his hand for Bones to take.

“Fine, I’ll be patient, you win.” He laced his hand with Jim’s and tried hard not smile.

Jim huffed out a laugh, if things went his way, they would both win.

XX

Bones knew where they were headed the moment he saw the city limit sign for Strawberry. Jim had gotten a bit edgier the closer the clock crept to the thirty minute mark of their journey. He knew Jim’s father still lived in town and guessed that’s where they were headed.

“Home, sweet home,” Jim muttered, more to himself than to Bones. He struggled with telling him about this trip, wanting on the one hand to surprise him and not wanting him to refuse on the other. He turned his truck onto the familiar back road and sent up a quick prayer Bones would forgive him for springing his father on him.

“Do I call him George, or Mister Kirk?” Bones asked on a laugh.

Bones’ question broke the tension Jim was feeling and Jim laughed along with him. “Guess you solved the mystery.” He turned down the winding driveway and parked in front of the house nestled in the trees. “Stay here,” Jim winked and hopped out of the truck.

Bones unbuckled his seatbelt, content to obey Jim and see what happened next. He was surprised to watch Jim run around to his side of the truck and open the door. His heart kicked up a notch in his chest, who knew Jim Kirk could be such a romantic?

Jim reached up a hand and helped Bones down from the truck. He pressed a brief kiss against his lips and tugged him toward the side deck.

“Mornin’ boys,” George Kirk called out. He was standing on the deck dressed in jeans and a black tee shirt.

Jim reluctantly dropped Bones’ hand to hug his father. Both men wrapped their arms around each other and held on tight.

“Love looks good on you, son,” George said proudly, patting the side of Jim’s blushing face. “You must be Jim’s doctor.” He held out his hand toward Bones.

“Leonard McCoy, sir.” He took George’s outstretched hand, noticing father and son shared the same startling blue eyes and sandy blond hair.

“Pleasure to meet you, Jim’s told me a lot about you, most of it good,” he winked at his mortified son and motioned them both inside.

Bones couldn’t help hearing his mama’s voice in his head reminding him the last step in a courtship before a proposal was meeting a young man’s family. He sent a silent prayer up to the sky that was a perfect match for Jim’s eyes and followed both Kirks into the house.

XX

Surprise number one went off without a hitch. Jim and Bones spent an hour sitting at George’s dining room table listening to outrageous stories from Jim’s childhood. Bones laughed along with the colorful tales while Jim’s face turned an alarming shade of red.

“I’ll see you both for dinner tomorrow night,” George said with a wave while Jim handed Bones up into the cab of the truck.

“You’re not mad at me, are you, Bones?” Jim asked with some concern, turning the truck back onto the main road.

Bones slid as far to the left as his seatbelt would allow him to go, pressing a kiss against the side of Jim’s mouth. “Would I have liked a little advanced notice to prepare for meeting your father, sure, but no, I’m not mad, Jim. He’s great and obviously thinks the world of you.”

“He thinks pretty highly of you too. After I mentioned you to him, he went and read every research paper you’ve ever had published. Guess he knew you were the real deal since I had never mentioned anyone by name before,” Jim smiled to himself. “Want to know where were heading now?”

“Won’t it ruin the surprise?” Bones laughed. He was having the time of his life and was content to leave the plans for the day in Jim’s capable hands.

“A hint then, we’re in wine country,” Jim winked and turned his attention back to the road.

XX

“Thomas Vitale Vineyards,” Bones read out loud as Jim turned into the vineyard parking lot. He could see miles of grape vines stretched out before them from the rise of the parking lot.

“I booked us on a tour of the vineyard and for lunch in the tasting room,” Jim grinned, happy surprise number two put a smile on Bones’ face.

“This is amazing, I’ve never been to a vineyard before.” He unbuckled his seatbelt and practically climbed into Jim’s lap, pressing kisses all over his face. “This is going to be so much fun,” Bones enthused, pulling away to hop out of the truck.

Jim took a deep breath to steady his hands and followed his excited boyfriend.

XX

“Sweet merciful Jesus,” Bones whispered, coming to a dead stop and tightening his hold on Jim’s hand. He was staring in disbelief at a sign nailed to one of the tall trees lining the walkway leading to the tasting house.

“Beware Black Chicken.” Jim read from the stylized sign. He didn’t realize at first what it was that had Bones so stunned. A memory tickled at the back of his mind, finally coming into view. “Madam Zelda,” Jim laughed, “She told you titanium and a black chicken were in your future.”

“You did this on purpose, didn’t you? What, did you go home and Google ‘black chicken?’” Bones’ laugh was shaky, he was still having a hard time catching his breath. The scientist in him didn’t believe in Madam Zelda’s hocus pocus, but he couldn’t discount what he was seeing either. He did believe in coincidence, but this was a bit past coincidence for his liking.

“No, Bones. I didn’t do this on purpose,” He cupped his face, gently turning it away from the sign to meet his eyes. “I know you don’t want to believe it, but what if Madam Zelda has the sight?” He could feel Bones start to shake his head. “I didn’t plan this trip until last night at the bowling alley. I was asking Gaila for romantic date ideas and she suggested a vineyard tour. Even if we go with your prevailing theory that my guys from work gave the fortune teller a heads up, there’s no way they could have known about this trip,” Jim said gently, “There are more things in heaven and earth, Horatio, than are dreamt of in your philosophy.”

“Thanks, Hamlet,” Bones said on an uneasy laugh.

XX

The tour guide was an informative teenager who was obviously passionate about his summer job even though he wasn’t old enough to drink the wine the vineyard produced. The vineyard had opened in 1937 and had been producing award winning vintages since the 1940s. What caught Bones’ attention the most were the old and gnarled grapevines. The base of the vines was thick and crusted with bark. Bunches of grapes were plentiful, some hanging low enough to brush the ground. He knelt, iPhone in hand, and began taking pictures of the low hanging fruit. He felt, rather than saw, Jim kneel down behind him and assumed he was taking his own pictures of the gorgeous vines.

Jim loved the look of joy on Bones’ face as he continued to shoot pictures of the grape vines. The tour group had moved on, but was close enough for Jim to still hear the tour guide’s voice. His hands were sweating hand he wiped them down the front of his cargo shorts before reaching into the back pocket for the third surprise of the day. He took a deep breath waiting for the moment Bones would turn around and see him down on one knee.

Bones slipped his phone back into his pocket and stood to find Jim. He couldn’t hear the voice of the tour guide and didn’t want them to get left behind. What he saw when he turned around took his breath away. Jim was down on one knee, unshed tears shining brightly in his eyes. He felt rooted to the spot when Jim cleared his throat.

“I never thought a love this strong was possible, even in my wildest dreams.” Jim felt a tears gathering behind his eyes and made no move to stop them from falling down his face. “I can’t picture my life without you in it. Falling asleep on your shoulder and waking up wrapped around you is only the beginning of our journey together. I want to spend the rest of my life loving you. I want to raise a family together and grow old in rocking chairs cuddling our grandchildren. I love you so much, more than I ever thought was possible. Say you’ll spend your life loving me too, Bones. Say you’ll marry me. Just say yes.”

Tears were flowing down Bones’ face as he listened to Jim’s proposal. Who would have ever guessed an angry meeting with his new neighbor a month ago would result in him finding the love of his life? He wished his mama was here to see this day. He wished with his whole heart she could have met Jim and seen the love in his eyes that he was seeing now. Her last wish for her son was for him to find love. He couldn’t help but think his crafty matchmaking Mama had a hand in bringing him and Jim together.

He could see his life mapped out before him with Jim at his side; matching tuxedos on their wedding day, enamored smiles when their babies were placed in their arms. Pictures of a well-loved life flashed before his eyes. Loving Jim was so easy. He couldn’t imagine spending his life loving anyone else. His breath caught when Jim held out the ring, titanium by the look of it. He tried to speak, but all that came out was a squeak.  Maybe Madam Zelda had seen his future, the black chicken, titanium and one last choice on his journey with Jim.  All he had to do was say yes and their future would start now.

Jim had never seen anything more beautiful than Bones, framed by the lush greenery of the vineyard, struggling to say yes to his proposal. The bright afternoon sunshine gleamed off the ring as Jim held it out to the love of his life.

Bones rubbed the heel of his hand against his frantically beating heart. He started nodding his head, sending more tears cascading down his cheeks. “YES!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bones finally said YES!!!!!
> 
> How wonderful was it to meet George Kirk?? I cried tears of joy when I was able to work him into this story! I love the idea of Hemi in a black tee and tight jeans!! You're welcome! :D
> 
> My inspiration for the vineyard came from here: http://www.robertbialevineyards.com/ I was in love with the sign about the Black Chicken. The founder of the Vineyard would use "Black Chicken" as his code for the wine he had made so nosy neighbors on his party line wouldn't know he was selling wine!
> 
> Next week's chapter is an epilogue to end this story...


	31. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We check in and see what is happening with Jim and Bones one year later...

12 months later...

The glass was so clean they could see their own reflections mirrored back. All of the bassinets but for one held tiny bundles wrapped in pink or blue. The bassinet with the card reading Kirk-McCoy was empty.

“How much longer are we going to have to wait?” Jim said nervously, spinning his wedding ring around his finger with his left thumb.

Bones was wondering the same thing. He hadn’t been this anxious during the nine month wait but these last twenty minutes were taking an eternity.

They had signed up for a surrogate to carry their child before they said “I do,” knowing wait times could be notoriously long. When the call came through on a dreary Monday night letting them know a surrogate was available, a flip of the coin decided who would father the baby. Jim won, but was convinced Bones cheated, quickly hiding the coin after he slapped it onto the back of his left hand.

“Where’s my grandbaby?” George Kirk’s voice boomed down the hallway.

“Dad, its 4:00 AM, you might want to tone it down a bit.” Jim grinned at his father.

“It’s not every day a man becomes a grandfather for the first time.” He pulled his son into a big hug.

“It is around here,” Bones said, hugging his father-in-law.

“What is this world coming to when a man doesn’t know if he’s getting a grandson or a granddaughter?”

“It’s the last great surprise left, Dad. We’re all going to find out together,” Jim said, tearing up. He had spent many nights staring up at the bedroom ceiling dreaming of a little blonde boy or blue-eyed princess. Now the moment was here, he could feel his emotions starting to slip away from him.

“Are we late? Did we miss it?” Karu said as he rushed in. Pavel was running behind him to catch up.

“No, we’re still waiting,” Jim said glumly.

“What are the two of you doing here in the middle of the night?” Bones asked before hugging them both.

Pavel looked at him like he had lost his mind. “This is our God-child, we wouldn’t miss _her_ birth for the world.”

“ _His_ birth,” Karu corrected his husband.

“Don’t tell me you’ve got a baby pool going,” Bones sighed.

“Course we do, son. I’ve got $50.00 on the baby being a girl,” George laughed.

Jim laughed along with his father, grateful for the distraction.

A nurse pushed into the nursery carrying a tiny bundle wrapped in white. It wasn’t until she got to the window she uncovered the infant to reveal a pink blanket swaddling the newborn.

“It’s a girl,” they whispered together in awe.

Bones wrapped his arm around Jim’s back burying his face in his neck.

“Well, hello there, Savannah,” Jim said, pressing his free hand to the glass, as if he could touch the baby.

“Your mama would have loved this moment, Bones,” George said proudly, clapping a hand on his son-in-law’s shoulder.

His daughter was perfect. She had a tiny Cupid’s bow mouth and a small birthmark on her right cheek.

The nurse motioned them around to the back door of the nursery so they could meet their baby for the first time.

“Congrats, guys! We’ll give you three a bit to get to know each other before we come back and meet her too.” Karu shook his and Jim’s hands.

The nurse led them into a room furnished with soft couches and decorated in shades of blue and pink. She settled Savannah into Jim’s arms. “Congratulations, Daddies! Would you like me to take some pictures of the three of you together?”

Bones dug his phone out of his pocket and passed it to the nurse, who started snapping pictures of the new family.

“What are we going to do about Jack? She’s been her only baby for so long now. How are we going to get her used to the idea of Savannah?”

Bones laughed, “You’ll have to come up with a way to make her just say yes.”

 

Thank you so much for reading this story. I’ve stopped writing McKirk fanfiction to focus on writing original MM fiction under the pen name Pandora Pine. If you’re interested in my books, you can check them out here: http://www.amazon.com/Pandora-Pine/e/B013BSSBX0/ref=sr_tc_2_0?qid=1465949272&sr=8-2-ent

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did you think of Jim and Bones becoming fathers?
> 
> I want to thank each and every one of you who, over the course of the last twenty-one months, has read one of my fics. This is a bittersweet moment for me, posting the last chapter of Just Say Yes because it's my last piece of McKirk fanfic.
> 
> Thank you so much to Corrie71, GoWashTheLights and KC Girl for all of your love and brainstorming help!!! 
> 
> Many many thanks to redford, henrietta, sauciemel, btaz2, Inuhime and starsinger for all of your love and support!!
> 
> I have said it before and I will say it again, the McKirk fandom is the best group of people I know! You are all so supportive and kind! I will miss hearing from you every week. You all can find me on Tumblr at WeWillSpockYou and on Amazon under the pen name Pandora Pine!
> 
> At the bottom of the epilogue, I posted the link to the published version of Just Say Yes as well as Invisible Lover! Educating Easton, otherwise known as the Sex Tutor story will be available in October! I am also working on a new novel based on Middle Earth:The Final Frontier. It is called Time and Time Again and will be the first book in a time travel series. Book one will be about Carter McCann who travels back in time to medieval Ireland and meets his soulmate, Fionn. Book two will feature Carter's sister and one of Fionn's warriors, while in book three we'll see village healer Islyn find her HEA with Carter's foster sister Bree! These books will be available early in 2016!
> 
> I am emotionally compromised! 
> 
> Hugs!  
> Heather


End file.
